No me preguntes
by Yukii
Summary: Después de un accidente Kurama pierde la memoria.Por suerte, Hiei está allí para ayudar!Eso es bueno...Sin embargo,Kurama de buenas a primeras hace una extraña suposición q podría poner las cosas un POCO difíciles.Autora:Idiom Laurels [YAOI:K&H] ¡ACABADO!
1. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quién soy?

Eis! Aquí estoy de nuevo ^^ Os traigo una nueva traducción, el fic que dije hace tiempo que tenía pensado traducir. Pues como ya dije, este será por capítulos (jeje, y no sabéis cuántos tiene!) será el más largo que haya traducido hasta ahora (al final del fic os diré cuántos tiene, a ver si podéis aguantar y no irlo a mirar ahora XD)

Es un fic muy divertido y que a medida que avanza la historia se hace 'un poco' paranoico ^___^ Sino que os lo diga Sanasa! XDD (A quien por cierto le digo que siento mucho traducir uno que ya se ha leído ^^') También avisar a aquellas personas a quienes no les gusten los fics en los que los personajes no actúan como se supone que deberían, que en este fic ocurre eso. ¿Pero qué queréis si es un fic de humor?

Bueno, me dejo de rodeos y a por la historia ^_^

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

Espero que os guste!!!

**********************************************************************

**NO ME PREGUNTES**

(Don't ask me)

Autora: Yugijouoh

(yugijouoh@yahoo.com)

**********************************************************************

Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quién soy?

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás haciendo?" Pregunté con una ligera risa, mientras Hiei intentaba abrir sin éxito la puerta de mi coche sin abrir el coche con la llave primero.

"Cállate." Dijo él, dejándola ir y dando un paso hacia atrás, casi como si dijese 'Me rindo' sólo que sin tener en realidad que rendirse o pedir ayuda. Hiei siempre había sido así, o bueno, ¿verdad? Lo encontraba divertido de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no debería divertirme las cosas que Hiei no sabía. En todo caso debía enseñárselas.

"Mira, Hiei." Empecé, mientras sacaba mis llaves y pasaba por detrás de él. Lentamente, sin tratar de hacerle sentir estúpido, alargué mi brazo por encima de él y abrí la puerta con las llaves. "Entonces, ¿te sentarás delante o detrás?" Pregunté sabiendo que probablemente cogería atrás para evitar que los demás le vieran.

"Detrás." Gruñó, mientras abría la puerta trasera y entraba para sentarse detrás del asiento delantero del pasajero. Cruzó los brazos y se quedó sentando allí durante un rato con el ceño fruncido. Mirándome, puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó impaciente.

"¡Oh...!" Comprendí, dirigiéndole una sonrisa comprensiva. Haciendo esfuerzos para no echarme a reír, me incliné dentro del coche y alargué el brazo alrededor de Hiei para coger el cinturón de seguridad. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora lo abroché, afortunadamente sólo dejando salir una pequeña y e imperceptible risa. "¿Algo más?" Pregunté, sabiendo que no había nada más.

Sin dejarle oportunidad para contestar me alejé, me fui hacia el asiento del conductor y me senté. Después de encender el coche, me giré para dirigirle a Hiei una media sonrisa.

No podía creer lo dependiente que podía ser Hiei a veces. Aunque él nunca pedía ayuda y realmente no la quería.

Lamentablemente, estaba demasiado absorto mientras estaba conduciendo que no me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de dejar a Hiei en dondequiera que él quisiera ir y conduje directamente hacia mi casa.

"Eh zorro, ¿dónde demonios vas?" Hiei preguntó cuando inconscientemente giré hacia mi calle. Entonces fui devuelto a la realidad, desgraciadamente un poco demasiado tarde. En mi extraño torrente de pensamientos sobre la dependencia de Hiei no me di cuenta de que otro coche se dirigía hacia nosotros. "¡¡¡CUIDADO KURAMA!!!" Hiei gritó, inclinándose hacia delante para ayudarme a girar el volante. Habría funcionado si el cinturón no le hubiese detenido.

Mientras Hiei luchaba para alcanzarlo moviéndose otra vez, yo trataba frenéticamente de evitar el coche. Pero luego me di cuenta de algo, no importaba cuanto virase bruscamente, el coche parecía hacer lo mismo. ¡ESTABAN INTENTANDO GOLPEARNOS! Comprendiendo esto detuve el coche. Si me movía, eso tan sólo provocaría más daño. Además, ahora era claramente su culpa.

El coche, como supuse, se estrelló delante del mío. Y con eso . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

Me desperté para encontrar una cara preocupada mirándome. Tenía unos grandes y almendrados ojos, pelo negro con blanco delante y se veía de lejos que era un poco bajo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor para encontrar que estaba en una cama blanda.

Entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba camisa. Y también que tenía vendas alrededor de mi pecho.

"Estás en tu cama, Kurama." El hombre me dijo, sentándose al final de mi cama y mirándome, todavía un poco preocupado.

"¿Kurama?" Pregunté, sintiéndome confundido. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Y quién era yo?

"Kurama. . . ¿estás bien?" El chico preguntó, acercándose un poco.

"Estoy bien. ¿Pero quién eres tú? Y. . . ¿quién es Kurama? ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?" Pregunté, mientras su cara preocupada se acentuó.

"Yo soy Hiei. Tú eres Kurama. Y esta es tu casa." Respondió Hiei, acercándose y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. "¿Me estás mintiendo? ¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?"

"Lamento tener que decirlo, pero no lo sé. Y en todo caso, si esta es mi casa, ¿por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Tú también vives aquí?" Pregunté, alzando una ceja a Hiei de un modo insinuante. Sólo supuse que este Hiei era mi amante. Parecía tan preocupado.

"No yo-. . . no vivo aquí." Dijo, empezando a parecer nervioso. Tal vez podría relajarlo. Era bastante mono... tenía mucha suerte de tener alguien así para mí.

"Oh bueno, ¿entonces te gustaría?" Pregunté, mientras alargaba los brazos hacia arriba y deslizaba mis manos por sus hombros y espalda.

"¿Q-Qué?" Preguntó, ahora sonando bastante asustado.

Podía ver un suave rubor rosáceo aparecer en sus mejillas. El pequeño bombón, era tímido. Esperando relajarlo levanté mi cabeza un poco más arriba y dej un beso en su mejilla. Me incliné un poco hacia delante y luego moví mi mano izquierda por su hombro otra vez y sobre su pecho. Después me aparté del beso y descansé mi cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. Le sonreí afectuosamente y luego decidí guiñarle el ojo.

"¿Entonces te quedarás, Hiei?" 

". . . Kurama, te golpeaste en la cabeza. Creo que quizá has perdido alguno de tus recuerdos. ¿Puedes recordar algo?" Me preguntó Hiei, todavía sonando preocupado.

"Ahora que lo mencionas. . . no. Todo lo que recuerdo es despertándome y ver tu bello rostro. Y recuerdo saber que quería a la persona detrás de él." Respondí, tomando su camiseta negra entre mis dedos y jalándolo con cuidado sobre mí. "Hiei, ¿puedes por favor quedarte conmigo? Si hay algo que no recuerde, tú puedes ayudarme."

¿La memoria? No parecía que faltase nada. Pero era extraño, nada me había pasado hace unos minutos. Pero podía recordar cómo hacer muchas cosas, hablar, la colada, . . . otras. . . cosas.

"Creo que será mejor. . ." Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Empecé a sentirme muy feliz por lo que pareció la primera vez en mi vida. Tan feliz que decidí enrollar mi pierna alrededor de la de Hiei, con lo que pareció otra vez asustado.

"Entonces para mi primera lección, háblame sobre ti." Dije lentamente, acercando a Hiei a mí con mi mano agarrando su camisa, le sujeté firmemente con la mano que tenía puesta en su espalda y suavemente acaricié su pierna con la mía.

Actuaba como si estuviera un poco incómodo. Probablemente sólo estaba nervioso. Aunque probablemente lo superaría pronto. Eso esperaba. . . era tan divertido.

"Mmm... ¿Kurama, qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Hiei en un tono tembloroso.

"Oh, nada." Contesté mientras levantaba mi cabeza y respiré en su cuello un momento, antes de empezar a besarlo lentamente. "Sólo pensé que quizá te gustaría quedarte conmigo un rato... cuéntame sobre ti, y tal vez algunas otras cosas." Dije, todavía moviendo mis labios por su cuello.

Hiei se separó de mí vacilante y se sentó inmóvil en mi cama. Parecía bastante confundido. Tal vez no era el tipo de juego al que jugar así.

"Ehh... ¿estás SEGURO de que te encuentras bien?" Me preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy. De verdad te preocupas mucho por mí. Desearía poder recordar la primera vez que hicimos el amor... debió ser genial." Suspiré, sentándome y envolví su espalda con mis brazos. Reí un poco y luego poco a poco, bajé mi cabeza y la puse en su regazo. Escuché que él empezaba a decir algo, pero no continuó. Sentí que empezaba a temblar, el pobre. "No tengas miedo... no te preocupes por mí. Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos para nosotros de alguna manera."

"Kurama, mira-" Empezó a decir cuando levanté mi cabeza y le miré a los ojos. Parecía un poco molesto. Y también parecía como si quisiese que recordara exactamente quién era yo. "Me quedaré, pero sólo hasta que puedas recordar quién eres."

Le sonreí. Era una persona tan atenta y bondadosa. "Eres tan amable, Hiei." Le dije, sentándome y tomando su mano en la mía.

Me dirigió una curiosa mirada. Me pregunto qué le pasaba. "Creo que te has golpeado bastante fuerte."

**********************************************************************

O sea, que según Kurama si alguna vez os encontráis a alguien sentado en vuestra cama con cara de preocupación, debéis suponer que es vuestro amante XDDD Y si es un familiar??? Mira que llega a ser...

Qué tal el primer capítulo? Espero que os guste porque tenemos fic para rato. Atención tiene: 24 CAPÍTULOS!!! Hoy mismo la autora terminó el último y lo mejor es que (aunque yo no sé si alegrarme demasiado...) está haciendo la continuación! (que según como vaya este me plantearé traducirla o no.)

Pues dicho lo referente a este fic paso a decir algo (lo demás lo diré en otro momento XD) de mi última traducción. Antes que nada muchas gracias por todos los reviews ^____^

**Kiri Miyamoto, **si algún día ocurre el milagro de que escriba un fic, tranquila que ya te avisaré ^^ Y me pone muy contenta que me digas que me he ganado una lectora, de verdad!! Por cierto... cómo pones los corazones a tu nombre??

**Sanasa, **pues aquí tienes el fic por capítulos y como ya has visto sí que te lo has leído. Cosa que me sabe mal. Agradecerte también el review de 'Porque soy Kurama' no pasa nada porque me hayas dejado review cuando ya hacía un tiempo que lo había publicado. Es más, me alegra mucho recibir reviews de antiguas traducciones ^__^

Y bueno, ya está! Que me estoy extendiendo mucho... demasiado!!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!!! ^o^


	2. No me preguntes

Capítulo 2: No me preguntes

"Oh, yo no lo creo." Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras soltaba su mano y me deslicé fuera de la cama lentamente. "Entonces Hari, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una camisa, o prefieres que me quede así?"

Me giré para mirar mis vendas, me pregunto que había pasado.

"En el armario de allí . . ." Hiei suspiró, levantándose él también, después dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y señalándola. "Y mi nombre es HIEI."

"Está bien . . . ¡lo siento, no volverá a pasar!" Le dije, mientras abría la puerta y entraba dentro. "Ehh . . . ¿podré encontrar una camisa aquí, dijiste?"

"Sí." Gruñó Hiei, puso los ojos y entró después de mí. "Oh . . ."

"Creo que esto es el cuarto de baño." Le dije frunciendo el ceño. Luego comprendí su pequeño, lindo y tímido plan. "¡YA LO ENTIENDO!" Declaré, mientras rápidamente saltaba hacia él y cerraba la puerta. "Estás sugiriendo que me duche antes de vestirme, ¿no?" Reí, acorralando a Hiei contra la pared.

"¡¡NO!!" Gritó, mientras retrocedía tanto como podía. "Y . . . ¿qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

"No me preguntes . . ." Suspiré, mientras le daba la espalda y sonreía para mí.

"Y otra vez, ¿qué se supone que significa ESO?"

Me giré para estar de cara a él y lentamente caminé hacia él. Con una sonrisa y dulces ojos puse mi mano en su hombro y acerqué mi cabeza a la suya más. "Significa que . . . creo que te amo." Le dije, bajando mi cabeza y desviando mi mirada al suelo.

Después levanté mi cabeza para mirarle otra vez, vi que tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo que jamás había visto. Estaba tan rojo que casi no tenía gracia, casi.

"¿Q-QUÉ?" Gritó, retrocediendo y mirándome completamente escandalizado.

"Actúas como si lo estuvieses oyendo por primera vez, Hiei . . ." Dije con una risilla, mientras salía del lavabo y probaba mi suerte con otra puerta. Por suerte, acerté en mi primer intento. Saqué una camisa púrpura que encontré colgando en el armario y poco a poco me la puse sobre mis vendas. Hiei me observaba con la misma expresión escandalizada en su cara. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse por la habitación nerviosamente cuando un nuevo pensamiento pasó por mi mente . . . ¡¿y si . . . y si Hiei no era mi amante?! "Oh no . . ." Suspiré, caminando hacia él y envolviéndolo con mis brazos como pidiendo disculpas. "Debería haberlo visto antes . . . no somos una pareja." Dije, abrazándolo más fuerte.

¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Era tan claro . . . la razón por la que él estaba tan nervioso era porque no éramos una pareja . . . era . . . que él estaba secretamente enamorado de mí! Pobrecito, no podía encontrar la fuerza para decírmelo. Ah, ya podía imaginarlo . . . el pobre Hiei . . . ¡era débil! ¡Necesitaba alguien más fuerte, como yo, para protegerle! Se debió sentir muy tranquilo y sorprendido de que yo le amase.

Tenía que intentar continuar con él poco a poco. ¡Es lo que ambos queríamos!

"Me alegro de que al final lo entiendas." Suspiró Hiei, abrazando él también un poco de forma amistosa.

"Oh, no te preocupes, lo entiendo." Le dije con una sonrisa mientras le soltaba y él andaba despreocupadamente hacia mi cama y se sentaba.

"¿Así qué, todavía quieres que me quede aquí?" Me preguntó, viéndose mucho más cómodo.

"¡Claro! Todavía pienso que deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como sea posible, tan cerca del otro como sea posible." Dije, seguido de una larga pausa de silencio. "Err . . . para que así mi memoria vuelva."

"Ya lo entiendo. Así quizás algo que hagamos juntos hará que recuerdes algo de nosotros haciendo cosas." Dijo, mientras yo me apresuraba a sentarme cerca de él.

"¡Sí! Entonces, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar y con qué?" Pregunté, inclinándome más cerca de él y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Levanté las cejas cuando vi que sus ojos empezaban a brillar . . . con el reflejo de los míos.

"Kurama . . . ¿qué haces?" Me gruñó, lanzándome una mirada.

". . . . . . . Ver si . . . recuerdo . . . tus . . . ojos . . ."

"V . . . Vale . . ."

Después de un rato observando diferentes partes de su cuerpo pretendiendo tratar de ver si las recordaba, él empezó a incomodarse. Nombró a alguien llamado . . . ¿Usu? O algo así, porque aparentemente yo le conocía antes de que supuestamente perdiese mi memoria.

"¡Heegi, tengo una idea! ¡¿Por qué no vamos a nadar tú y yo?!" Sugerí mientras caminábamos por la acera.

"¡NO! ¡Vamos a ir a ver a Yusuke! ¡Y MI NOMBRE ES HIEI!" Me gruñó.

"Oh . . . uuppss. Perdón otra vez. Pero, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¡Será divertido, lo juro!" Le aseguré mientras envolvía con mis brazos su pecho desde detrás de él y le acercaba más a mí. Él se detuvo en seco ante mi roce. ¡Nunca me había dado cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él! Lenta y seductoramente acaricié su cintura mientras descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro y empezaba a besar su oído suavemente. Mis labios hicieron una curva sobre él y antes de que me diera cuenta, le tenía andando en la otra dirección.

Hmm . . . ¡¿por qué me preocupaba en ir a nadar o en recuperar mi memoria?! ¡ESTO IBA A SER DIVERTIDO!

**********************************************************************

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar el segundo, pero por problemas telefónicos no he podido hacerlo antes (todavía los tengo... al final he tenido que conectarme en otro sitio ¬¬)

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! La verdad es que no me esperaba tantos en el primero ^_^

**Inari-chan**, Pues como los estudios me ocupan la mayor parte del día (por no decir de mi vida...) no sé cada cuanto actualizaré, intentaré tener dos capítulos listos por semana, pero no prometo nada.

**Sanasa**, Ya me suponía que sabías algo de la traducción, porque como dijiste la autora lo comentó en una de sus notas ^^' Gracias por no decir nada ^___^ Bueno, pues entonces mejor, si ya te gusta que haga traducciones de fics que ya te has leído.

**Baalberi**, Ya verás por qué digo que los personajes actúan diferentes XDD pero en estos primeros no se ve, a medida que progrese la historia ya lo verás XD

**Nima jaganshi**,Es verdad, hace mucho que no nos vemos! A ver si hay suerte y la línea se arregla... Sí que recupera la memoria, pero no te diré nada más ^^ Te GARANTIZO que el fic no tiene un final "trágico" como tú dices. Ya quedé bastante traumatizada con el fic 'La Promesa' T_T A poder ser todos los fics que traduzca acabarán bien.

**Kiri Miyamoto**, Muy contenta de que te gustara el primero ^_^ La continuación supongo que la acabaré haciendo, a ver cuanto tardo en acabar este… Gracias por explicarme lo de los corazones!!

**Zekhen-angel and Zekhen**, jeje sí, muchas muchas libertades XD Me encanta la actitud de Kurama en este fic XDDD Lo de actualizar pronto esta vez no lo he hecho, pero ya procuraré ^_^

**Vaslav**, aquí tienes el segundo. Ya lo dice Hiei, ya, porque mira que decir eso XDD Me parece que las hormonas son lo único que no ha cambiado.

**Misao_chan**, te vas a reír muchísimo más con los otros capítulos, sobretodo con uno que yo me sé XDD

**Sweet Tears**, me alegro de que te gustara! A mí me encantan los fics en los que Kurama se comporta de esta manera, esta autora tiene varios de este estilo, si no te importa leer en inglés te los recomiendo. Bueno, a ti y a todo el mundo ^_^

Ufff! Acabé con los reviews! Intentaré hacerlo en cada capítulo, pero no es seguro, depende del factor tiempo ^_^

Hasta el próximo! (que intentaré que no tarde tanto ^^')


	3. ¿Quién eres tú otra vez?

Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres tú otra vez?

(HIEI'S POV)

¡Esto no estaba bien! Ya era bastante malo que Kurama estuviese herido y no pudiese recordar nada . . . sino que también se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado tocón.

"Entonces Heeri . . . ¿qué dices, olvidamos lo de ir a la piscina y volvemos a casa y nadamos en la bañera?"

¡Realmente había olvidado quién era! Su personalidad era tan diferente de la que solía ser. Parecía tan . . . atrevido. ¡Espero que esta no fuese la forma en que realmente actuaba cuando nadie miraba! Sería extraño. Además, si este es quien realmente era entonces-- . . . n-no.

¿Qué quiso decir con 'significa que... creo que te amo'? Probablemente supuso que nosotros- . . . bueno . . . era un poco comprensible. Yo estaba JUSTO allí en su cama cuando se despertó primero. Fui el primero a quien vio, así que lo pensó. Era mi culpa, actué de un modo demasiado afectuoso. ¡Desde ahora en adelante dejaría de hacerlo! . . . Pero . . . él era Kurama, y estaba herido, en problemas. Cómo podía ser frío con él . . . él siempre cuidaba de mí . . . era mi oportunidad para devolverle esa deuda. Y en cualquier caso, este Kurama era extraño; ¡tenía que recuperar el antiguo, el Kurama real costase lo que costase! Aunque tuviese que aguantar o jugar dentro de su comportamiento.

"Sólo volvemos a tu casa-"

"¿Para así poderte bañar conmigo? ¡Recuerda que averiguamos donde está el cuarto de baño!"

"No. Vamos a volver para que pueda llamar a Yusuke y preguntarle si te puedes quedar allí por hoy y esta noche también." Le dije, mientras nos acercábamos a su casa. Rápidamente abrí la puerta y entré, Kurama arrastrando sus pies detrás y sus manos aferradas a mi pecho.

"Oooh . . . ¿estás intentando deshacerte de mí? ¿O te quedarás tú también?" Preguntó cuando pasamos por delante del sofá.

Enfadándome un poco le dejé en él y luego cogí el teléfono que había cerca.

"Oh mierda . . ." Suspiré, sentándome a su lado, con el teléfono en la mano.

"¿Qué pasa, Hiei?" Preguntó, acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano sobre la mía. No me habría importado tanto si mi mano no hubiese estado en mi regazo . . .

Me estremecí un poco cuando se apoyó un poco más en mi mano y levantó su cabeza, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Iba a ser difícil . . . parecía Kurama, se movía como Kurama, sonaba como Kurama, olía como Kurama (que era como una esencia de flores mezclada con tierra, un poco del champú humano y después ese olor de las personas . . . en general . . . olía realmente bien. Algo que debía estar embotellado y vendido por mucho dinero . . . err . . . desde luego yo no compraría ninguno), pero él no actuaba como Kurama debería. A mi lado Kurama siempre era dulce y comprensivo . . . amable y atento . . . tierno y afectuoso . . . espera . . . él era así ahora . . . sólo que . . . me tocaba . . .

"No recuerdo el número de teléfono de Yusuke." Respondí, mientras él soltaba mi mano y después agarraba mis hombros con sus manos y me giró para que le mirase, con una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Qué te pone tan contento?" Pregunté, mientras su sonrisa crecía más y reía. Sabía lo que estaba mal en él ahora . . . él estaba totalmente PERVERTIDO!!!

"Porque Hiei . . . lo sé." Dijo, sus ojos suavizándose con su voz . . . ese era el modo como yo le recordaba.

"¿Sabes qué, el teléfono de Yusuke?" Pregunté, asombrado. 

"¡SÍ! ¡Lo recuerdo!" Gritó con alegría.

Oh Dios . . . ¡esto era genial! Parecía un poco más normal . . . ¿había- . . . había vuelto al fin? ¡¿Lo recordaba todo ahora?!

"¡Oh, excelente! ¡Pensé que nunca volverías!" Dije, haciendo algo extraño . . . estaba tan contento de que el Kurama normal hubiese vuelto, que de alguna manera no pude evitarlo. Mis brazos se deslizaron a su alrededor y abracé a Kurama cerca y fuerte. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto . . ." Susurré en voz baja en su oído. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO? . . . ¡No! ¡Sólo era ese pervertido Kurama que me molestaba tanto! Sí . . . sí . . . por supuesto.

Kurama movió sus manos por mi espalda y me abrazó también igual de fuerte. Probablemente sólo estaba contento de haber vuelto, eso es todo. Después de este abrazo yo me iría y no hablaríamos de este abrazo otra vez, porque este abrazo no era ese tipo de abrazo, era sólo un amistoso y aliviado abrazo entre amigos . . . un abrazo.

"Oh, sí Hiei estoy aquí . . . jijiji . . ." Mal pronunció Kurama en la elevada y pervertida voz en que su . . . olvidadizo lado hablaba. MALDITA SEA!!!!

Le empujé lejos de mí y me levanté. Le miré airado . . . odio en mis ojos. "¡¡¡ESTÚPIDO INÚTIL MENTIROSO PERVERTIDO!!!" Le grité realmente cabreado.

"Lo siento . . . vi un buen comienzo así que . . ." Kurama masculló cuando vio mi expresión. "Emm . . . no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento . . ."

"¿Entonces no sabes cuál es el teléfono de Yusuke?" Pregunté, empezando a calmarme. Supongo que era su poco carácter lo que le llevaba a actuar así . . . "Pervertido . . ." Suspiré para mí, sentándome otra vez.

" . . . No."

En aquel instante toda mi ira volvió. ¡No entendía que no éramos una pareja! ¿Qué pensaba, que ÉL ME GUSTABA . . . de ESA MANERA? . . . ¡¿Y ahora él estaba intentando hacer qué?! . . .

Me lo quedé mirando . . . me estaba mirando del modo más- . . . sexy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¡¿Él . . . quería . . . CONMIGO?! 

"¡¡¡Mira zorro-!!!" Empecé a gritar, pero fui interrumpido por él avanzando lentamente hacia mí, sobre mi regazo. Sus piernas dobladas a ambos lados de mí, su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía . . . su boca se abrió ligeramente para decir algo, pero yo no le di oportunidad.

No sé qué me pasó . . . pero le besé. No había besado a nadie antes . . . ¿por qué-? ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué Kurama? ¿Por qué ambos parecíamos estarlo disfrutando tanto . . .? 

Kurama se dejó llevar por él. Sus brazos envolvieron mi nuca, acercándose a mí. Sentí sus manos subir mi camiseta negra y luego deslizarlas desde mi espalda hasta mi pecho. Sus manos descendieron hasta que encontraron mis cinturones. Desabrochó dos de ellos y luego subió sus manos, empezando a quitar mi camiseta. Su lengua encontró el camino hacia la mía, cómo, no lo sé . . . pero probablemente yo la había invitado silenciosamente, lo habría hecho conscientemente si pudiese pensar con claridad. Espera- . . . ¿lo haría? Yo- . . . no, esto era sólo confusión entre ambos. No estábamos en nuestros sanos juicios, evidentemente. No sé cómo exactamente eso llegó a pasar. Kurama perdió su memoria . . . él no conocía nada más . . . y yo . . . yo realmente . . . no tenía excusa. Quizá sólo era la expresión en su cara. Sí. Él estaba actuando demasiado sexy para su propio bien. Sería claramente su culpa si algo pasaba. Él estaba asustado, confundido, perdido dentro de él . . . así que en la única cosa que él podía pensar era en cosas que alejasen su mente de eso, y su cuerpo sobre mí . . . Y así, le estaba ayudando con este problema como prometí que haría. 

"Hiei, ¿quieres venir arriba conmigo?" Preguntó Kurama, moviendo sus labios de mi boca hacia mi cuello. 

"No . . . quedémonos aquí . . ." Dije, seguido de un gemido cuando la lengua de Kurama empezó a trabajar sobre mi cuello. Alargué las manos y cogí los brazos de Kurama, ¡él necesitaba ayuda! "Ayudarte . . . Kurama . . ." Susurré mientras Kurama me empujaba hacia atrás, él sobre de mí. 

"Hiei, no te preocupes por mí . . . estoy aquí y voy a ayudarte yo *A TI*." Dijo. Estaba a punto de quitar el resto de mi ropa cuando . . .

"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Escuché un sonido metálico, sonó como metal golpeando el duro suelo, probablemente las llaves de su coche. Esto no lo había planeado . . . la madre de Kurama. Probablemente averiguaría pronta la pérdida de memoria de Kurama, pero este era obviamente el peor de todos los momentos para que yo lo explicara!!! . . . . . . Y justo cuando iba a- . . . bueno . . . quiero decir, era un poco . . . incómodo. 

"Oh . . . ehh . . ." Pronuncié, mientras Kurama miraba a Shiori y luego volvía a mirarme a mí. 

Una expresión de confusión apareció en su cara, inclinándose más cerca de mí. "Ey, ¿quién es Shuichi y qué hizo?" Kurama me susurró. 

"SHUICHI QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON-- . . . OH DIOS MÍO!! QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO CON- CON- . . . *ÉL*!!!!!!!!!!!"

"¿Quién demonios es Shuichi?" Me susurró otra vez Kurama, mientras sus ojos se movían por la habitación hasta que se encontraron con Shiori, la cara de quien estaba ruborizándose muchísimo. Los dos se miraron un momento, ambos confundidos, uno escandalizado y el otro preguntándose quién exactamente era ese Shuichi. 

Estaba seguro ahora, Kurama necesitaba recuperar su memoria. Le ayudaría costase lo que costase, porque esto era realmente embarazoso. ¡¡¡Y desde ahora no iba a tocar ni un centímetro de él!!! Él estaba fuera de mis límites . . . en verdad él no necesitaba ese tipo de ayuda de mí. Después de que le explicara las cosas a ambos, a él Y a su madre . . . ¡tendría que decirle que mantuviese sus manos lejos de mí y sus sugerentes miradas lejos de mis ojos! El maldito zorro era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien, y para el mío. Además, ¿y si recordaba toda esta historia cuando recuperase la memoria? ¡Seguramente pensaría que él me gustaba de esa manera! Y yo no podía . . . emm . . . porque no era verdad . . . sólo era que . . . bueno, como hombre, yo en ciertas ocasiones tengo . . . ¡NO IMPORTA! 

"Shuichi . . . por qué estás- . . . ¡con un ÉL! ¡¡Por qué estás aquí!! ¡EN MI SOFÁ! ¡EN CUALQUIER SITIO! . . . Oh no . . . mi- . . . . . . ¡¡¡MI HIJO ESTÁ ACTIVO SEXUALMENTE Y GAY!!!" Shiori gritó, cayendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar. 

Aparté a Kurama de mí y me senté. En seguida los ojos de Shiori se fijaron en mí, ella se veía un poco como si quisiese estrangularme. ¡JA! ¡Mujer estúpida! ¡Estaría bien muerta mucho antes de que ella pusiera las manos sobre MÍ! Qué lamentable . . . ella pensando que podría hacerme daño. 

Oh . . . sí. Nuestro problema. 

Shiori me miraba fijamente. Era bastante escalofriante . . . 

"Ehh . . . hola." 

********************************************************************** 

Por qué Shiori tiene que aparecer siempre en los mejores momentos?? Shiori entra en acción! 

Qué tal este capítulo? Es un poco más largo que el anterior, verdad? 

La línea ya está arreglada o eso parecía ayer... hoy tengo algunos problemillas, así que intentaré ser breve para publicar lo más rápido que pueda. 

**Sanasa**, cuando se confunde con el nombre es buenísimo XDD Me encanta Kurama cuando está así, me río mucho ^_^ El teléfono ya lo tengo 'más o menos' arreglado (bueno, ya lo viste ayer ^^) 

**Baalberi**, debe ser desesperante que una persona confunda tu nombre constantemente! Y también un poco deprimente... secretamente enamorado de él... pues no sé, a lo mejor tiene razón y todo XDD 

**Zekhen-angel and Zekhen**, jeje sí, demasiado alta XD para modesto él. Hiei entretenido? Jeje no sabes tú cuánto! 

**Vaslav**, ahora que lo dices es verdad, parece una colegiala XDD A mí también me encanta cuando se comporta así. El capítulo ese no tardará en llegar, no ^^ 

**Kiri**, para mí es más fácil escribirlo así también, jeje. Pues no sé si le desagrada o no, pero por lo que se ha visto en este capítulo no creo XDD 

**Rakime**, he aquí la continuación, espero no haber tardado mucho ^^ Gracias por leer y dejar review! 

**Siesna**, jeje creo que sí que te gustaran todos y algunos más que este ^_^ 

**Nima**, verdad que puedo dejarme el apellido?? (al menos esta vez ^^') Desde luego, siempre te alegra leer un review ^_^ el tuyo ha sido el más largo, pero tranquila que a mí no me importa que lo sean. A ver cuando publicas el fic! Dejemos 'La Promesa' ... Pues aunque acabe bien, tiene continuación ^_^ Otras autoras no sé, pero ésta ya lo ha hecho en varios fics. Ya verás por qué la tiene. 

Pos ya está, supongo que para finales de semana tendré el próximo, me gustaría ir a este ritmo, pero ya se sabe... 

Muchas gracias por los reviews! ;) Hasta el próximo capítulo! 


	4. Ya está

Capítulo 4: Ya está.

(KURAMA'S POV)

La extraña mujer miraba a mi Hiei. "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" Le grité. ¡¡Ella acababa de arruinar mi momento!!

"¿¿S-S-Shuichi??"

"¡SHUICHI NO ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡Y AHORA QUE LO HEMOS ACLARADO SAL DE MI CASA, BRUJA!" Grité, levantándome y aproximándome a la mujer.

"¡NO KURAMA!" Hiei gritó, poniéndose la camiseta y abrochándose los cinturones. Corrió hacia la mujer y se puso delante de ella. "Me gustaría presentarte a alguien, Kurama, esta es tu MADRE." Me dijo Hiei, señalando a la mujer.

Hmm . . . era interesante. "Eso está bien, pero no quiero una madre ahora mismo." Dije, acercando mi mano hacia ella.

Ella levantó la vista y me miró totalmente sorprendida. "¡¿SHUICHI COMO TE ATREVES?! Y . . . ¿COMO TE ATREVES TÚ?!" Gritó, girando su cabeza hacia Hiei. "¡¿Qué le has hecho exactamente a mi hijo?!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! Lo has entendido todo mal, mujer--" Hiei empezó a gritar.

"OH DIOS MÍO, SHUICHI . . ."

"Y QUIÉN N-"

"¡TÚ ERES SHUICHI, KURAMA!"

"¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES LLAMÁNDOLE KURAMA?!"

"¡¿POR QUÉ ME DIJISTE QUE MI NOMBRE ERA KURAMA SI NO LO ES?!"

"¡¿POR QUÉ MI HIJO TE CREE?!"

"¿POR QUÉ NO MENCIONASTE A MI MADRE?"

"¡¡¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS QUE LO SÉ TODO?!!"

"POR QUÉ TÚ Y MI HIJO ESTABAIS A PUNTO DE- . . . bueno . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

". . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Todos nos quedamos allí de pie durante unos minutos, mirándonos fijamente. Hasta que Hiei habló al final. "Verá, no estábamos haciendo nada. Estábamos fuera paseando cuando sentí algo en mi pecho. Temiendo que fuese algo malo . . ." Hiei empezó, mientras miraba alrededor y entonces vio el teléfono en el sofá. "¡Volvimos aquí para llamar al 911! Después de que dejase caer el teléfono porque me dolía, Kurama- err Shuichi- . . . se puso en acción para salvarme. Me quitó la camiseta y después desesperadamente intentó quitar la pequeña cosa negra de mi pecho. Se hizo difícil, la pequeña cosa negra se resistió mucho, pero después de luchar por un momento su hijo quitó por fin lo que encontramos que era una mancha."

"¿Una mancha?"

"Sí, una mancha."

"¿Llamasteis al 911 por una mancha?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ni su hijo ni yo sabíamos que era una mancha."

"Está bien . . . ¿por qué mi hijo te estaba besando?"

"La mancha se movió a mi labio y él estaba intentando arrancar- ¡Oh vaya! ¿Pe-pensó que era un beso? ¡Oh, qué lamentable escándalo!" Hiei le regañó. Creo que estaba empezando a captarlo ahora . . . Hiei no quería que esta madre mía supiera que él y yo éramos la pareja más unida que había. Ya sabía que él era tímido con el tema . . . así que lo que en verdad tenía que hacer para conseguir que no fuese tímido era sólo ser amable, tranquilo y afectuoso con él, y tal vez tratar de mantener mis manos apartadas de él . . . entonces quizá él estaría más cómodo y podría volver a poner mis manos. "No puedo creer que pensase que yo- o su propio hijo de todas las personas haría- . . . bueno, estoy diciendo que él no es sólo que- . . . bueno, como madre no debería precipitarse con cosas así, así su hijo- . . . ¡EN SU SOFÁ, EN CUALQUIER SITIO!"

"¡¡¡Bien, entonces por favor explícame exactamente lo que está pasando!!!" Mi madre pidió.

"Está bien, señora Minamino, su hijo . . . tuvo un accidente de coche." Hiei le dijo mientras le miraba seriamente.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?!" Gritó, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia Hiei, cogiéndole por los hombros.

"Tiene algunos cortes y heridas en su pecho y piernas y también un buen golpe en su cabeza." Continuó Hiei, todavía totalmente serio.

"Es- . . . ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ?! ¡DÍMELO!" Gritó, empezando a zarandear a Hiei con fuerza.

Empecé a enfadarme . . . ella estaba tocando a Hiei, no sólo eso, probablemente estaba hiriendo su frágil cuerpo!! Pobre débil y pequeño Hiei, no le gustaba que nadie más que yo le tocase! Así que enojado, me levanté y corrí hacia la mujer, di un tirón de Hiei y le saqué de sus brazos y me acurruqué sobre él posesivamente. "¡¡MANOS FUERA, BRUJA, ES MÍO!!" Le rugí.

"¿Qu . . . Qué has dicho, Shuichi?" La mujer preguntó, mirándome de manera extraña.

"¡OH! ¡Uuups! ¡Quiero decir que esos cinturones son míos!" Declaré, recordando la timidez de Hiei y queriendo mantener nuestra relación en secreto, mientras desabrochaba rápidamente los cinturones y se los quitaba de la cintura. Para mi sorpresa, mi plan funcionó y los pantalones de Hiei cayeron. "¡Oh, ahora recuerdo por qué los cogiste prestados!" Mentí, mientras mis ojos cambiaban de dirección para mirar la linda ropa interior y sus piernas desnudas.

"DEVUÉLVEMELOS!!!!" Hiei exigió, agachándose al suelo y subiéndose los pantalones. Se veía gracioso allí de pie, teniendo que cogerse los pantalones con sus propias manos. No me sorprendió que sus pantalones no le fueran bien, era bastante pequeño . . .

"¡Shuichi, devuélvelos!" La mujer dijo a Shuichi, mientras yo miraba alrededor confundido. Tal vez esa mujer tenía un invisible e imaginario hijo llamado Shuichi. Sí, eso era.

"Lo siento señora, pero su hijo está muerto." Le dije cuando me di cuenta de que a la mujer le gustaba hablarle a su hijo, quien claramente había muerto en ese accidente de coche del que Hiei había hablado.

"QUÉ???!!! Pero- . . . ¡tú eres mi hijo!"

Ahora vi cuál era su problema . . . yo debía parecerme a su pobre hijo muerto. Así que me había seguido a casa esperando que tal vez su hijo realmente no hubiese muerto hace todo esos años en ese choque, y que él sólo hubiese perdido la memoria o algo improbable así.

"Lo siento señora, pero yo no soy su hijo . . . usted sólo pensó que yo me parecía a ese hijo suyo que estiró la pata, o debería decir que fue aplastado. Oh . . . lo siento señora eso fue una falta de tacto." Dije, no sintiéndolo realmente, mientras agarraba la muñeca de Hiei, poniendo la otra mano alrededor de su cintura para sostener sus pantalones. Despacio, puse ambas manos a su alrededor y empecé a ponerle otra vez el cinturón. Del modo más sugerente y sexy los abroché, asegurándome de mantenerle cerca de mí todo el tiempo.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!" Gritó ella, señalándome a mí y a Hiei, quien estaba muy ruborizado.

"¡Sólo le estoy devolviendo su cinturón!" Le espeté, mientras Hiei se agachaba y se deslizaba fuera de mis brazos.

"¡Mira Kurama, tenemos que hablar!" Hiei gritó acercándose a mí, agarró mi brazo y empezó a arrastrarme hacia la cocina. "¡CON PERMISO!" Gruñó a esa mujer cuando pasamos por su lado.

"Oh Hiei, no tenemos tiempo para 'hablar' ahora, además mi madre nos oirá. Entrará y nos cogerá 'hablando' y entonces se volverá más loca de lo que ya está. Y sé que eres muy tímido para eso. Te afectó cuando ella nos cogió besándonos . . . si nos cogiese 'hablando' . . ." Le dije cuando llegamos a la cocina.

"¡Cállate pervertido!" Me regañó, mientras soltaba mi muñeca. "Tengo que explicarte algo. Tú eres Shuichi."

"¿Entonces por qué me llamas Kurama?" Le pregunté, él se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa de la cocina. Confundido, fui hacia él y empecé a darle un masaje en los hombros.

"Porque . . . bueno, es una larga historia, pero aquí va. Solías ser un kitsune, uno que aprendió cómo romper sellos y códigos. A causa de esto, tú un ladrón, robaste cosas de gran valor y te hiciste bastante famoso. Por supuesto esto es lo que solías ser. Una vez te hirieron y te escapaste hacia una mujer humana, y te convertiste en su hijo. La mujer de ahí fuera, Shiori, te llamó Shichi cuando naciste, y no sabe que eras el gran Youko Kurama. Y- "

"Está bien, ya es suficiente de esa lección de historia por ahora. Sólo contéstame algunas preguntas primero. Uno: ¿Cuándo te conocí? Dos: ¿Cómo era físicamente, atractivo, eh? Y tres: ¿Crees que era atractivo entonces y/o ahora?" Pregunté, moviendo mis manos hacia sus brazos.

"Y qué tiene que ver eso con todo?" Me espetó, dirigiéndome una severa mirada.

"Contéstame o llamaré a mi madre para que venga y le diré que eres mi- "

"Uno: Más tarde, después de que te convirtieras en parte humano. Dos: Cabello plateado, ojos dorados, con cola, orejas y . . . te veías . . . bien. Ligeramente atractivo . . . para algunos supongo. Tres: . . . . . . . sí- . . . no. Por supuesto que no." Respondió, claramente evitando mirarme a los ojos.

¡¡BOMBON!! 'Ligeramente atractivo', eso significaba que yo era totalmente atractivo! 'No. Por supuesto que no.' ¡ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE SÍ!

"OH HODI!!!" Grité, girando la silla y arrojé mis brazos hacia él.

Me miró extrañado. "¡¡¿A qué viene esto?!!"

"¡Porque me dijiste que soy completamente excitante y que estás extremadamente e indescriptiblemente atraído hacia mí!" Le dije, arrimando mi cabeza a su pecho.

(SHIORI'S POV)

Pensé en entrar ahí . . . pero me daba miedo pensar en lo que encontraría.

"¡¡SUELTA ZORRO!!"

"¡PERO SÉ QUE ME QUIERES!"

"¡DÉJAME ACABAR DE EXPLICARTE POR QUÉ TE HE TRAÍDO AQUÍ PRIMERO!"

"¡PERO YA ME DIJISTE TODO LO QUE MIS OÍDOS, Y MIS CADERAS, NECESITABAN OÍR!"

¿Qué está pasando? Mi hijo estaba actuando extraño . . . como si quizás le gustase ese tipo. ¿Y quién era él?

Algo le debía de haber pasado a mi pobre Shuichi . . . ese crío había dicho algo sobre un accidente de coche. Y que Shuichi se había golpeado en la cabeza. No podía ser que- . . .

Sí. Mi hijo tenía amnesia y ese hombre le había encontrado y convencido para que hiciese cosas como estas, ¡él accedió porque no conocía nada mejor! Le dio el nombre de Kurama y ahora estaba forzando al pobre Shuichi a tener sexo con él. Qué hombre más malvado.

¡ESO ERA! ¡TENÍA QUE ACTUAR RÁPIDO!

**********************************************************************

Yo de ti no entraría, Shiori, a saber lo que vas a encontrar XDD Y qué hará esta mujer ahora??

Sintiéndolo mucho esta vez no hay tiempo para contestar reviews, me parece que a partir de ahora sólo responderé unos pocos (los que considere necesarios), pero algún día ya volveré a hacerlo (por donde me dé XD)

La línea me vuelve a hacer el tonto, así que el próximo a ver cuando lo publico. Ah! Decir que es el capítulo con el que decía que os ibais a reír tanto ^_^ A poder ser y si hay suerte estará para este fin de semana.

**Nima**, sí que me leí el fic... mejor te lo comento por el msn ^^

**Vaslav**, la autora me ha dicho que Kurama representa que tiene unos 16 años (como en América se puede conducir a esa edad...). Sí, lo normal es que el pobre lo esté, pero ya se sabe como son las madres... XDDD

A todas: Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! ^______^

Hasta el próximo!


	5. ¿CUÁNDO?

Capítulo 5: ¿Cuándo? 

(HIEI'S POV) 

"¡Kurama para ya!" Le dije cuando él empezó a acariciarme con sus manos por todas partes. Era escalofriante . . . se estaba moviendo tan rápido, pero su roce parecía quedarse . . . 

Levanté mi mano para apartarle, pero me detuve para rápidamente secar un poco de baba.

"¡¡¡ME AMAS, ME AMAS HODI!!!" Cantó, sus manos me rodearon y me tiró de la silla. Ambos caímos al suelo con un fuerte 'GOLPETAZO'.

"¡AUCH! ¡¡¡NO!!!" Le grité, sus manos encontraron mi cintura y se movió a mi alrededor. "¡¡Y MI NOMBRE ES HIEI!!"

"¡Eso es lo que dije! ¡OH! ¡Me gustaría que esa señora mala no estuviera aquí! ¡Vayámonos! ¡O ECHÉMOSLA!" Sugirió Kurama, sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza. Mi pecho se acercó más al suyo de lo que yo creía posible. Tenía una barbilla muy linda . . . estaba perfectamente proporcionada, ni demasiado grande, ni demasiado pequeña. ¡PERO ESA NO ERA LA CUESTION!

¡Estaba comportándose como un niño pequeño! Sólo que . . . muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY, muy, muy, . . . muy . . . muy, muy, MUUUUY PERVERTIDO!

"¡Kurama no podemos! ¡¡Ella es tu madre y tenemos que explicarle lo que pasa, así que por favor ponte serio y ayúdame!!" Rogué, mientras él me levantaba para estar a nivel de sus ojos. Me miró fijamente, suave y afectuosamente . . . sus ojos brillaron con algo. Fuese lo que fuese ese algo casi me hizo desear que yo no fuese tan frío, que fuese más afectuoso. Que me preocupara más por él, así podría estar todo el tiempo con él . . . mirando esos hermosos y brillantes ojos.

"Hiei, tus ojos están tan hermosos ahora." Me dijo. Parecía estar tan perdido como yo . . . era tan atractivo. Tan atractivo, pero no sexualmente (bueno, no sólo) . . . maldita sea. No me gustaba esto, ni lo más mínimo. Nunca me sentí tan atraído hacia Kurama antes, ¿por qué ahora?

Kurama nunca solía depender tanto de mí . . . yo era quien dependía más. Nunca se comportaba como si él fuese más fuerte que yo . . . y él nunca era tan pervertido.

¿Es que yo quería a alguien que fuese agresivamente pervertido y también dependiera de mí para todo? Eso no parecía propio de mí . . . ¿qué era?

Fuese lo que fuese hacía que casi quisiera conservar este Kurama. Si el antiguo nunca volvía, podría tenerle todo para mí.

Pero espera, ¡¡yo no le amaba!! Era sólo un amigo. ERA sólo un amigo. Ahora no era sólo un amigo. Él era . . . él era . . . 

"SE ACABO. TÚ SUCIO, SUCIO HOMBRE, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO- AHHH!!!"

Fui devuelto a la realidad para encontrar que Kurama y yo estábamos envueltos el uno en el otro, sin camiseta y haciéndolo en el suelo de la cocina.

Kurama rodó, quedando así encima de mí y susurró, "No te preocupes, Hiei." Guiñó un ojo y me besó rápidamente antes de levantarse y encararse a su madre. Se movió elegantemente, como solía hacerlo.

Era . . . realmente perfecto.

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Shiori exigió, mientras yo me levantaba y me quedaba de pie unos pasos detrás de Kurama.

"Madre, no te preocupes, todo está bien. Tuve un accidente, como puedes ver." Empezó Kurama, señalando las vendas en su pecho. "Hiei aquí, me salvó. Y madre, te guste o no, le amo. Lo haré tanto si lo apruebas, como si no." Dijo, girándose para sonreírme y luego le dirigió a su madre una dura y seria mirada.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco bien conmigo mismo. Olvidé que esa mujer quería destrozarme, coserme de nuevo y después me freírme como una patata frita. ¡El famoso Youko Kurama me amaba! Qué curioso.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¡Estaba pensando un disparate!! Eso a mí no me importaba, no me hacía sentirme feliz, no hacía que mi corazón latiese rápidamente y que mis mejillas se ruborizaran, ¡eso no quería decir que yo también le amaba!

"¿Entonces . . . recuerdas quién eres, Shuichi?" Shiori preguntó, acercándose a Kurama y mirándole a los ojos.

"Sí, por supuesto madre. Hiei sólo me llama Kurama porque significa algo."

"¿Y qué significa?"

"Err . . . Caring, Understanding, Radiant, Adorable, Magnificient, A- . . . ehh . . . Achievement (*)." Dijo Kurama, rápidamente corrí hacia él, le agarré por el brazo y le aparté un momento.

"¡KURAMA empieza por 'K', no por 'C'!" Le susurré.

"¡Bueno, si yo no lo sabía, ella tampoco!" Respondió, también susurrando.

" . . . tienes razón." Y con eso volvió a ponerse delante de su madre.

"¿Y por qué te llama eso?" Preguntó Shiori, dirigiéndome una mirada curiosa. Lo podía ver, ahora ella no quería matarme, sólo quería reírse! ¡Eso era igual de malo! Esto era embarazoso . . . no me gustaba.

"Él- . . . ehh . . . bueno, es fácil, porque él cree que soy un 'caring, understanding, radiant, adorable, magnificient achievement'. Sí . . ." Kurama dijo, sonriendo.

"Está bien. Y- . . . bueno- . . . Shuichi, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras gay?"

Me entraron ganas de coger mi camiseta y salir corriendo. Esta no era mi idea de diversión. Nop.

" . . . . . . . Porque no lo sabía."

"¿No lo sabías? ¡¿COMO PUEDES NO SABERLO?!"

"Bueno, era bi hasta que descubrí lo excitantes que pueden ser los chicos!!" Gritó, señalándome. Después apareció una expresión pensativa en su cara. Oh-oh. Corrió hacia mí, agarró mis hombros y me empujó delante de Shiori. "¡Sólo mírale, madre!" Dijo, pasando su brazo por mi cuello y cogiendo mi barbilla. "¡QUÉ CARA TAN MONA! ¡Y mira estos músculos!" Le dijo, empezando a tocarme por todas partes.

"Bueno . . . cariño, aún no quiero que te impliques en nada sexual con él. Eres todavía demasiado joven." Dijo ella, dirigiendo a Kurama una mirada. Kurama con tristeza retiró las manos de mí y luego miró al suelo.

"Lo entiendo madre. Bueno Hiei, parece que . . . bueno . . . Yo- . . . yo me siento tan mal por esto. ¡ ME SIENTO FATAL! ¡¿QUÉ PENSARÁ EL BEBÉ CUANDO PAREZCA COMO SI NO NOS AMÁSEMOS?!" Kurama gritó, pretendiendo llorar. Sabía que en verdad no estaba llorando, pero lo hacía bien. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar en mi pecho. Eché un vistazo hacia arriba para dirigirle a Shiori una mirada inocente, cuando vi que ella tenía en su cara la expresión más conmocionada y sorprendida que yo había visto nunca.

"BEBÉ???!!! PERO- COMO-!!"

"Oh madre, sabía que lo descubrirías un día . . ." ¿Ahora sobre qué iba a mentir este idiota? Estaba llevando esto un poco demasiado lejos. ¡¡Era de locos!! ¡SIN MENCIONAR QUE NI SIQUIERA ÉRAMOS PAREJA! Sólo podría imaginar con qué locura saldría esta vez. Que, 'Oh madre, sabía que lo descubrirías un día... soy realmente una chica'. O, '. . . encontré un bebé en tu puerta el año pasado, lo he estado escondiendo y criándolo con Hiei y tú nunca lo descubriste'. Tenía curiosidad por saber con lo que saldría. "Una chica de la escuela se quedó embarazada y no sabía qué hacer. No tenía el dinero ni el tiempo para criar al niño, así que le dije que sería más fácil para nosotros criarlo. Además, ambos sabemos que nunca podremos tener niños, sin embargo queríamos la experiencia, así que pensamos por qué no?"

Shiori se quedó allí de pie con la boca abierta y una expresión totalmente atontada en su cara. Parecía como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

"ESTÁIS CASADOS???!!! COMO Y CUÁNDO PASO ESO!!!! ¡¡¿CUÁNTO HACE QUE OS CONOCÉIS VOSOTROS DOS?!!"

"Oh madre, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde ese accidente de coche."

". . . ¿Eso no pasó esta mañana?"

"O-. . . oh. Bueno . . . después de que Hiei me salvara . . . él y yo decidimos casarnos . . . y después de hacer eso . . . fui a la escuela . . . y le dije a la chica que criaría a su niño."

"¿Y- . . . todo esto pasó mientras estaba comprando comida?"

"Sí."

Y por una vez tuve razón. Shiori se cayó y se desmayó.

"Ehh . . . Kurama creo que te pasaste con las mentiras." Le dije y él se fue hacia ella. La cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el salón. Corrí detrás de él.

"Eso es lo que intentaba hacer. Sabía que la única manera de escaparme de ella sería conseguir que perdiese el sentido de algún modo. He aquí mi plan: inventar las cosas más desgarradoras de escuchar para una madre." Explicó Kurama mientras dejaba a su madre en el sofá y empezaba a volver a la cocina. Corrí detrás de él.

"¿Por qué tenías que escoger todas las cosas que me implicaban?" Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué sería más espantoso para una madre que tener que escuchar que su hijo se casó con un hombre que sólo conocía desde hace un par de horas y que no se lo dijo?"

No me gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía mucha razón.

"Kurama . . ." Empecé, él andando hacia mí y mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó despacio y seductoramente.

"Eso estuvo bastante bien. Ahora tenemos que explicarle que no conoces a nadie." Dije, mirando hacia otra parte.

"Sé todo lo que necesito saber. Tú eres Hiei y te amo." Dijo poniendo sus brazos detrás de mi cuello y se inclinó hacía mí poco a poco. Se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios y los míos se tocaran. "Hiei, ¿de verdad vas a dejarme que te bese? Pensé que te resistirías al menos. ¿Te estás rindiendo a mí? ¿Eres mío ahora?" No tenía ninguna respuesta. Él era Kurama . . . ¡era mi mejor amigo! ¡Mi único amigo! ¿Cómo podía arriesgar eso? ¿Y si decía que sí y no funcionaba? ¿Y si acabábamos odiándonos? Me pregunté si había algo como amar a alguien lo bastante como para no estar con él. "Tus ojos están todavía hermosos. Tienes muchas cosas en tu mente. Te dejaré tranquilo por ahora supongo."

"Gracias a Dios . . ." Suspiré para mí mismo.

"¡LO HE OÍDO! Supongo que la perderé por ti ahora, tan pronto como consiga una buena oportunidad Hiei, voy a tomarte y a reclamarte. ¡Y no hay nada, y quiero decir nada, que tú puedas hacer para detenerme!" Me dijo, caminando hacia delante, agachándose, cogiendo mi camiseta y lanzándomela, luego se empezó a poner la suya.

Oh mierda. No podría decir si estaba bromeando o no.

"Bien, ahora sí que vamos a ver a Yusuke."

Necesitaba dejar a Kurama con alguien por un rato. ¡Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar solo! ¡Si trataba de pensar aquí, Kurama podría tratar de llevar a cabo su plan!

"¡Oh qué bien! ¿Le importaría que tuviésemos sexo en su casa?"

Empecé a ruborizarme. No creo que lo estuviese diciendo en broma.

**********************************************************************

Aclaraciones (*)

A ver, he dejado las palabras en inglés, porque al traducir las iniciales de dos de ellas cambian y si tienen que deletrear el nombre de Kurama, no puedo hacerlo... Pongamos que como Kurama es tan listo lo dice en inglés XDD

Caring = Afectuoso

Understanding = Comprensivo

Radiant = Radiante

Adorable = Adorable ^^

Magnificient = Magnífico

Achievement = Éxito / Logro

Mira, así aprendéis vocabulario ^^

**********************************************************************

Sólo de imaginarme la cara de Shiori mientras Kurama le cuenta todo eso ya me parto de risa XDDD Este capítulo me encanta!

Hoy tengo ganas de responder reviews *Yukii mientras tanto sigue peleando con internet para que le deje conectarse ni que sean cinco minutos y publicar el capítulo* No gente, no... todavía no está arreglado ¬¬ Funciona según le da.

** Sanasa**, no hace referencia a este fic pero en algún sitio tenía que decírtelo ^^' Es sobre el fic 'Mi deseo', opino lo mismo que tú, la verdad es que cuando lo leí no me gustó, no es propio de él... pero como el resto me encantó pues lo dejé pasar. A mí tampoco me gustan que en fics de este tipo los personajes estén OOC, pero al final me he acabado acostumbrando (como cuando Kurama llora... por qué siempre llora???) Sip, voy rápida porque más vale aprovechar y adelantar tantos capítulos como pueda antes de que la cosa empiece a liarse (más)...

** Vanne**, leíste muy bien. Shiori dijo eso exactamente y no se refería al coche XDDDD Yo también me quedé un poco confusa, así que se lo pregunté a la autora y me dijo que Shiori en ese momento ni se acuerda de que su hijo está allí XD cómo debería estar la pobre para olvidarse! 

** Rakime**, espero que este no te haya decepcionado ^_^ y te haya resultado igual de divertido!

** Siesna**, y qué tal este otro? ^^ te ha gustado más? XD Ah, sólo una cosa... yo no he hecho a Shiori (ni a Kurama) así ^^' que yo sólo traduzco...

** Angeli Murasaki**, gracias a ti por el review y espero que con este te hayas reído más ^^

** Vaslav**, qué gracia me hizo tu review XDD estuvo muy bien! Bueno, pues este era el fic que dije, espero que te haya gustado ^_^

** Kiri**, mmm... pues podría ser, madre e hijo mal pensados XDDD ¿qué te ha parecido este? ^_^

Pues ya está ^o^ muchas gracias por todos los reviews, me dan ganas de traducir más rápido ^^ Otra cosa es que tenga tiempo de hacerlo...

Hasta el próximo!


	6. ¿Me amas?

Capítulo 6: ¿Me amas?

(KURAMA'S POV)

¡OH NO PODRÍA ESPERAR! Resultó que Hiei y yo nunca habíamos . . . estado juntos de esa manera. ¡ASÍ QUE ESTA SERÍA LA PRIMERA VEZ! ¡Y yo podría recordarlo todo! Y podría contárselo a quien yo quisiese. ¡Y esa es la razón por la que lo haría en primer lugar! (Además del hecho de que Hiei era totalmente excitante y MÍO y yo le amaba y él CLARAMENTE me amaba también y del hecho de que yo era totalmente excitante. O al menos eso pensaba él.) ¡Finalmente tendría algo con lo que amenazar a Hiei! Podría conseguir que él hiciera cualquier cosa que yo quisiese, porque si él no lo hacía yo le explicaría a todos lo de nosotros durmiendo juntos. Jo-Jo-Jo. 

"Coge ropa de recambio y haz la maleta, Kurama." Me ordenó Hiei.

"¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vamos?" Pregunté, ladeando la cabeza lindamente, confundido. "¡¿NOS VAMOS DE LUNA DE MIEL?!" Pregunté, saltando delante de él, envolví con mis brazos su pequeño cuerpo y le abracé FUERTE. "Eres tan mono . . . Tengo tanta suerte de estar casado con una persona como tú." Le dije, deslizando mis manos hacia abajo.

"¡KURAMA, NO estamos casados! ¡¡¡Esa fue una mentira que le dijiste a tu madre!!!" Hiei me gritó mientras forcejeaba para escaparse de mi abrazo.

"Ah sí . . . lo olvidé. Hiei, ¿alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes un lindo trasero?" Le pregunté bien. ¡Y por alguna razón me apartó de un empujón!

"¡Para ya! ¡¡Vamos a casa de Yusuke!! Así que ves arriba y coge tu ropa!" Me volvió a gritar.

"¡ME ODIAS!" Me di cuenta, dejándome caer de rodillas y empezando a llorar.

"¡No, no te odio!"

"¡Sí que me odias! ¡Me empujaste y ahora me estás mandando a mi habitación! ¡NO TE PERTENEZCO, HIEI!" Me puse de pie, sintiéndome un poco enfadado con él. Caminé hacia él y me puse justo delante suyo. " Pero si tú quieres, soy tuyo." Añadí, mientras posaba para él, dulcemente.

Se quedó allí de pie en silencio, mirándome fijamente.

"De acuerdo, te diré el qué, si me quieres . . . estaré arriba en tu habitación." Me dijo, dándose la vuelta, saliendo de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

Tenía que meditar esto un segundo . . .

Está bien, ya era suficiente.

Rápidamente corrí detrás de él, subiendo las escaleras y entrando en mi habitación, para encontrar que Hiei no estaba en ningún sitio donde pudiese ser visto. Apuesto a que se estaba escondiendo. Ohh . . . le gustaba jugar a pequeños juegos conmigo. ¡Pero yo le encontraría! Y después le desnudaría y luego . . .

"¿Hiei?" Le llamé con excitación. "Sé que estás aquí . . ." Caminé por la habitación mirando dentro y alrededor de cualquier cosa, en cualquier sitio donde Hiei cabría. "¿Dóoooondee estáaaaaaaas?"

"Idiota." Oí que Hiei decía desde mi puerta. Rápidamente me di la vuelta para verle en la entrada de la puerta.

"¡Me engañaste, Hiei!" Me quejé, mientras él entraba en la habitación y me lanzaba una mochila.

"¡Haz la maleta!" Él exigió.

". . . Hazlo tú." Le dije, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?!" Preguntó, parecía muy enfadado.

No quería hacerle enfadar. No era divertido cuando estaba enfadado conmigo. Sería mejor que hiciese lo que me había dicho. ¡Entonces él tendría ganas de ser amable! Y con un poco de suerte, ganas de otras cosas también . . .

"Está bien, haré la maleta." Dije cogiendo la mochila y después moviéndome de cajón a cajón y del armario a . . . al otro lado del armario, para coger toda la ropa que necesitaba.

"Muy-bien . . ."

Finalmente acabé y entonces me fui hasta Hiei y me puse delante de él, mirándole dulcemente.

"¿Vamos a ir ahora a tu secreto y romántico escondite?" Pregunté, empezándome a imaginar toda la diversión que tendría con mi preciado y apuesto novio.

"No. Vamos a ir a casa de Yusuke." Me dijo otra vez, empezando a salir por la puerta. Me tambaleé y corrí para alcanzarle.

"¿Ese no es el nombre en clave?" Le pregunté, sarcásticamente. Me gustaba meterme con su pobre, pobre, pobre y confundida pequeña mente.

"No, no lo es." Me gruñó mientras continuaba andando.

"Oh bueno. ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras estamos allí?" Pregunté, ambos saliendo por la puerta. "¡ADIOS MADRE!"

"No VAMOS a hacer nada. ¡Te voy a dejar allí y me iré solo!" Me dijo mientras los dos, una vez más, empezamos a andar hacia la casa de Yusuke.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba realmente enfadado conmigo! ¡Iba a dejarme con ese tipo, 'Yusuke'! ¡Yo no quería a Yusuke! ¡QUERÍA A HIEI! ¡Hiei dije! ¡Nunca nadie podría ser tan genial como Hiei!

No podía hacerle enfadar más . . . tenía que cambiar.

¡Y yo cambiaría! ¡Tan pronto como él y yo hubiésemos dormido juntos!

"Está bien, Hiei. Entiendo que hay algunas cosas sobre las que probablemente tengas que pensar. Entiendo que tú no entiendas. Y no te preocupes, mientras estoy fuera, me esforzaré tanto como pueda en recordarlo todo, por ti." Dije, dirigiéndole una dulce mirada. Sabía que me estaba ruborizando. Eso sería un buen detalle. "Hiei, tú . . ." Empecé, pero luego dudé ante su expresión. No podía preguntar, estaba demasiado asustado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Hiei, pareciendo un poco más calmado.

"¿Tú me . . . amas?" Pregunté desviando la mirada. Tenía miedo de saber su respuesta. Sabía que yo le gustaba, no podía esconderlo, pero . . . ¿él sentía lo mismo que yo?

Le conocía desde hacía tan sólo un día . . . al menos eso recordaba. Pero algo me decía que siempre le había amado. Me sentía tan cómodo a su lado. Parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Tan pronto como mi madre entró en la habitación, él cambió.

Actuaba tan frío, pero sabía que no lo era, porque se había quedado conmigo y me estaba ayudando.

Él era genial.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Me gruñó Hiei.

"Estás esquivando." Le dije con firmeza.

"No importa, ya estamos aquí." Hiei dijo, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de un apartamento y llamábamos.

¿Qué quería decir eso? Desde luego que importaba . . . por una vez estaba siendo serio y él no.

Quizás estaba fracasando.

Me estaba enamorando demasiado de él . . . podría resultar muy herido.

Un atractivo chico nos abrió la puerta (no tan atractivo como Hiei, déjenme recordar). ¿Este era el Usu sobre el que había oído hablar tanto?

"Hey Kurama, hey Hiei- ¡¡CARAMBA!!" Dijo, pareciendo un poco sorprendido. "¡¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí?!"

"Eh Detective, ¿puedes hacerme un favor y vigilar a Kurama hoy y esta noche?" Le preguntó Hiei, empujándome hacia dentro y luego me siguió con el chico.

"¿Vigilar a Kurama? ¿Qué es, un perro?" Preguntó, mirándonos a ambos.

"Es como si lo fuese . . . verás, estuvo en un accidente de coche y perdió su memoria. Me está volviendo loco, así que esperaba que te lo quedases un rato e intentases ayudarle a recuperar su memoria." Hiei explicaba las cosas muy bien . . . también las explicaba de un modo muy sexy. Oh cómo no podría esperar a que volviese a por mí. Quizá entonces me daría una respuesta.

"Oh wow . . . pobre Kurama."

Hmm . . . él me llamaba Kurama también. Maldita sea. Pensé que era algo que sólo me llamaba Hiei. Oh bueno, inventaríamos un nuevo nombre por el que él me llamase.

"Eh Hiei, ¿qué te parece 'Galletita'?" Sugerí, sonriéndole.

"Adiós." Le dijo al chico y a mí, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse.

Me entró pánico. ¡No podía irse sin tener yo un nombre especial!

Salté hacia él y le tiré al suelo. Me senté sobre su espalda y sujeté sus piernas al suelo. Forcejeó, pero conseguí sujetarle.

"¡¿QUÉ – TE – PARECE?!" Exigí, después decidí estirarme completamente encima de él y deslizar mis manos entre su estómago y el suelo. Tan pronto como protestó a mis acciones empecé a hacerle cosquillas. "DÍMELO!!!!"

"¡ESTÁ BIEN – MALDITA SEA – ESTÁ BIEN!"

"Bien." Le dije, liberándole y después saliendo de encima. "Adiós, entonces. TE veré luego." Le dije a Hiei guiñándole un ojo, asegurándome de que el chico no lo viese.

"Sí . . ." Suspiró Hiei nerviosamente, saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

"Kurama . . . ¿estás bien?" El chico me preguntó cuando caí de rodillas en miseria.

"¡NO! ¡HIEI SE HA IDO Y ME TEMO QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁ!" Grité, mientras él corría hacia mí y ponía su mano en mi hombro.

"¡Kurama, Kurama, cálmate, está bien!"

"¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

"¿Qué, Kurama?"

"¡¡PARA!! ¡Y TAMPOCO ME TOQUES! ¡Sólo HIEI puede tocarme y llamarme Kurama! ¡ASÍ QUE PARA!"

Tenía que pensar. ¿Qué sería seguro para conseguir gustar a Hiei?

. . . ¿Quizá si fuera más sexy? ¿O tal vez si le ponía celoso? ¿O . . . si recuperaba mi memoria?

**********************************************************************

Lo que tendrá que aguantar el pobre Yusuke XD Y Hiei dejó al pobre Kurama allí? Qué malo es! Con lo que le quiere él ^_^ 

Aclaro, cuando viene del verbo 'want' traduzco como 'querer' y cuando es el verbo 'love', lo dejo como 'amar', oks? Siempre y sin excepción.

Siento haber tardado más con este, pero como visteis actualicé el lemon que todo el mundo se pensaba que era un one-shot ^^ que ya le tocaba, tenía ganas de sacármelo de encima. 

No me veo capaz de responder a los reviews de todo el mundo, hoy estoy espesa y además hay unos cuantos, así que respondo sólo algunos. 

**Inari-chan**, en ff.net a veces pasa eso... molesta mucho ¬¬ Sip, la verdad es que a mí también me parece que así es como Youko XDD 

**Kiri**, ya han llegado a casa de Yusuke, a ver que pasará XD Ah! La continuación de momento tiene 5 capítulos (y creo que mañana estará el sexto ^^). Le pregunté a la autora si me podía decir cuántos tendría y me dijo que más de 10... pero no tantos como este fic (no sé si alegrarme o no ^^') 

**Rakime**, que te picas con el fic? Oh, no entiendo la expresión ^^ Me alegro que no te decepcionara el capítulo! 

Pues nada, acabado el capítulo 6 ^__^ El próximo intentaré no tardar en publicarlo, pero no prometo nada. 

Se me olvidaba... ^^ Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!! 

Mata ne! 


	7. ¿Celoso?

Capítulo 7: ¿Celoso?

(KURAMA'S POV)

Sí. ¡Una de ellas tenía que funcionar! Así que mi primer intento de conseguir que Hiei me amase sería hacerme más sexy.

Sería difícil, pero para cuando Hiei volviese NO HABRÍA MODO POSIBLE de que se pudiera resistir a mí. Sería bueno para mi otro plan también. Tan pronto como hubiésemos dormido juntos, sería más amable con él, estaría a su lado y ayudaría a Hiei en todo lo que pudiera.

Bien, ahora cómo hacer esto exactamente. Ya era bastante sexy tal como era . . . cómo mejorar lo casi perfecto?

"Kurama, ¿qué te pasa?"

Quizá debería aplazar el hacerme más sexy para Hiei, hasta que él volviese. Sí, eso tenía más sentido.

¿Entonces, qué quedaba?

Miré al chico. Parecía como si él fuese a funcionar, sí. Sobre todo si él y Hiei eran amigos . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Entonces mi primer plan, poner celoso a Hiei. 

"Oh nada, ahora que estás aquí." Respondí, pestañeando al chico. 

"Pero . . . estabas disgustado hace sólo un segundo y yo ya estaba aquí." Dijo, mirándome de una forma extraña. 

"¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?" Pregunté, caminando y situándome delante suyo. 

"Sí." 

"Bueno, no me sorprende. Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas?" 

". . . Yusuke." Respondió, mirándome con tristeza. 

"Oh . . . no estés triste." Le dije lentamente, acercándome a él y colocando mi brazo por su hombro. 

(YUSUKE'S POV) 

Pobre Kurama . . . no podía recordar NADA. Parecía que Hiei había hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole a andar y a moverse y eso. ¡Tenía que asegurarme de que recuperara su memoria! El pobre chico, no podía hacerle enfadar de ninguna manera, porque Kurama nunca se enfadaba. Tenía que hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantenerlo tranquilo, de buen humor. 

Tenía que estar de acuerdo con él en todo. 

Sí. Eso funcionaría. 

"Entonces Kura- emm . . . ¿cómo debería llamarte?" 

"Llámame . . . Shuichi." Respondí, rápidamente puso su cabeza en mi hombro y empezó a abrazarme. 

. . . ¿Qué le había estado enseñando Hiei? 

Empecé a preguntarme sobre eso . . . Kurama parecía muy encariñado con Hiei cuando primero llegaron aquí y cuando Hiei se fue. Y él estaba actuando muy confiado conmigo aunque él no tuviese ni idea de quién era yo. 

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo tú y Hiei?" Pregunté, mirándole. 

"Pues . . . hemos- . . . nos lo hemos pasado de maravilla. Aunque no creo que yo le guste ya . . ." 

"¿Por qué no?" 

No creía que a Hiei le hubiese gustado nunca nadie en verdad. Pero si había alguien que probablemente sí que le gustara era Kurama. Me pregunto por qué Hiei dejó a Kurama aquí. 

"Pues, después de que salvara mi vida, me vendara, me enseñara donde estaba el armario y me ayudara a cuidar de mi madre . . . él sólo decidió dejar de cuidar de mí y abandonarme contigo." Me dijo, abrazándome. 

" . . . Kura- . . . Shuichi, ¿qué te ha estado enseñando Hiei sobre lo que tú habías sido?" Pregunté, mirando alrededor nerviosamente. 

Tenía el presentimiento de que nuestro pequeño Hiei le estaba contando cosas a Kurama que no eran exactamente verdad . . . Kurama estaba siendo un poco tocón conmigo, y también lo era con Hiei en realidad. Hiei debería estar diciéndole a Kurama de ser tocón, y si lo había hecho . . . bueno . . . entonces . . . hmm . . . 

"Bueno, me dijo que fui un kitsune . . ." Bien, eso no era nada sospechoso. "Y también me dijo que pensaba que yo era muy, muy atractivo y luego dio vueltas por el suelo conmigo y empezamos a hacerlo. Oh, pensé que teníamos algo especial. Pero me dejó aquí. No sé si me ama . . . le pregunté, pero no me contestó. Yo sé que le amo . . . ¡He aquí mi plan: hacerme más sexy, ponerle celoso y recuperar mi memoria, para que así él me ame como yo le amo a él!" 

Mi cerebro estaba frito. 

¿Acaso Kurama dijo que AMABA a Hiei? Eso era escalofriante. 

. . . Y ellos lo hicieron . . . eso daba miedo. 

Ahora vi por qué Hiei probablemente se había deshecho de él . . . pero espera; Kurama dijo que Hiei le había dicho que él era muy atractivo. Quiero decir, claro, Kurama era guapo, pero Hiei no diría nada así a menos que quizás . . . caray. 

Ahora quería hablar con Hiei de esto. Era muy extraño . . . siempre supe que ellos eran amigos, pero- . . . el pensamiento nunca pasó por mi mente. ¿Acaso Hiei estaba enamorado secretamente de Kurama? ¡¿Y por eso él estaba enseñando a Kurama a abrazarle y cosas así, en un intento de tener a Kurama para él?! Pobre Hiei, esta era probablemente la única oportunidad en el amor con Kurama. 

Hiei debe haber dejado a Kurama aquí conmigo porque le dolía muchísimo estar aprovechándose de él. 

Así que Kurama tuvo la impresión de que Hiei no le amaba. 

Pero lo que Hiei no sabía era que Kurama le amaba y que no le importaba hacer cosas así con él. 

Espera, ¡su plan era poner a Hiei celoso para que así él le amara! Interesante. Supongo que le ayudaría con eso. A mí me parecía un buen plan. 

Pero primero . . . 

"Oye Shuichi, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras gay?" Pregunté, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla de complicidad. 

"¡¡¿POR QUÉ la gente sigue preguntándome eso?!! No soy gay, soy bi, y sólo tengo una atracción muy fuerte hacia Hiei." Estaba babeando, no muy convincente. 

"Wow, seguro que Hiei te ha enseñado mucho." Dije, asintiendo. 

Estaba asustado por eso, pero supongo que si Hiei y Kurama se gustaban de esa manera yo debía apoyarles, eran mis amigos. 

"Oh, claro que sí. Pero él parece echar de menos mi antiguo yo, quienquiera que fuera, quiero esforzarme tanto como pueda volver, por él." Kurama dijo, mientras un rubor aparecía en su cara. Ooohh. 

"Te ayudaré a recordar. Y también te ayudaré a poner celoso a Hiei si todavía quieres, mientras Keiko no lo descubra y tú no me beses ni nada . . ." 

"Oh, gracias Oso." Me dijo, dándome un agradable y amistoso abrazo. 

"De nada, Shuichi." Dije, dándole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Cuando finalmente se apartó y se sentó, fui hacia la tele y cogí un mando de mi videoconsola. "Bien, primero de todo vamos a jugar a algunos videojuegos para ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria, ¡¡¿vale?!!" 

"¡De acuerdo! ¡No recuerdo haber jugado, pero creo que me gustan los videojuegos!" Dijo, cogiendo el otro mando. 

"S-Sí . . ." Reí nerviosamente. Kurama era demasiado listo para ellos . . . pero bueno. "Ahora, por qué no enchufas los cables en la tele. ¿Puedes recordar cómo van? Amarillo para la imagen, blanco para el sonido izquierdo y rojo para el sonido derecho. Amarillo, blanco, rojo." Le dije, mientras los enchufaba en la tele y luego los sacaba. "Amarillo." Dije, poniéndolo en el amarillo. "Blanco." Enchufando en el blanco. "Rojo." Y en el rojo también. "Amarillo, blanco, rojo, amarillo, blanco, rojo, amarillo, blanco, rojo." 

"Creo que puedo-" 

"Amarillo, blanco, rojo." Repetí, haciendo lo mismo. Los enchufaba y los desenchufaba mientras decía cada color. Es una de las cosas más difíciles que uno puede recordar. "Amarillo . . . blanco . . . rojo . . ." 

********************************************************************** 

A ver, cómo era?? Repetid: Amarillo, blanco y rojo... XDD No creo que sea tan complicado de recordar, ¿o sí?

Después de mucho sufrir y maldecir la línea aquí tenéis el séptimo! Estos días va verdaderamente MAL... qué cruz! U_U Consideraos afortunadas por estar leyendo hoy el fic XD Yo me lo considero por poderlo publicar ^^

Bueno, los reviews (jeje, cómo se nota que tengo tiempo ^^):

**Inari-chan,** ui qué haces levantada a esas horas un día de fiesta? Hay que aprovechar y dormir hasta tarde! XD Mmm... sinceramente, Kurama se estaba poniendo un poco pesadito, yo también le hubiese dejado un ratito allí XDD Bueno, el lemon ya lo encontraste ;)

**Sanasa,** a mí también se me hace muy raro ^_^ No, pobre Shiori, está en el sofá. En el capítulo 5 sale como Kurama la deja allí. Jeje, pobrecilla si la hubiesen abandonado así XD Uooo! 600 y pico reviews!! Increíble! Si llego a los cien os hago una fiesta XD

**Vaslav,** sabía que te gustaría eso de 'Galletita' XDDD Ya verás cuando llegue a cierto capítulo, seguro que te encanta ^o^

**Megumi Gabbiani,** claro que la seguiré, tranquila ^^ No la dejaré a medias. Acabarlo se ha convertido en un reto para mí XD 

**Rakime,** aaaah ahora lo entiendo! ^^ Pues muy contenta de que te hayas picado con este fic XD Bueno, ya has empezado a ver lo que harán este par... Ah, y paciencia... ya verás por qué lo digo. ^_^ 

**Dary Kyana,** gracias ^o^ me alegro de que te guste. Seguiré, seguiré y no me perderé! Cuándo he dejado un fic a medias yo?? XD 

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! 

Y paciencia que una hace lo que puede XD 

Hasta el próximo!


	8. ¿Más sexy?

Capítulo 8: ¿Más sexy?

(HIEI'S POV)

Me alejé del apartamento de Yusuke, y de Kurama, sintiéndome muy roto por dentro.

Algo estaba mal. Me sentía tan mal por dentro, algo faltaba en mí. No sabía qué era y no tenía a nadie a quién preguntar.

¿Dónde estaba Kurama cuando le necesitaba?

El problema era que él estaba demasiado cerca, su cuerpo en todo caso. Por mucho que intentaba convencerme de ello, no era verdad. ¡Él no era Kurama!

Kurama siempre era amable, afectuoso, comprensivo, . . . tierno. Kurama se ocupaba de cada necesidad mía cuando yo se lo pedía, respondía a todas mis preguntas. Le necesitaba ahora, ¿dónde estaba?

No podía haberse ido . . .

¡Tenía que creer que en algún lugar dentro de ese zorro pervertido estaba mi Kurama!

¿Mi Kurama?

Mi amigo . . . Mi compañero . . . Mi amor. ¿Qué era exactamente él para mí?

No debería echar tanto de menos al antiguo Kurama.

Si alguna vez escuchaba que Yusuke o ese zoquete habían sido heridos, primero pensaría en reemplazarlos, pero Kurama era irremplazable para mí. Siempre que estaba a su lado toda mi tensión desaparecía. Me hacía sentir tan en casa. Él se había ido prácticamente . . . yo no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir.

Me abrazó una vez hace mucho tiempo, esa sensación está todavía conmigo.

Su persistente roce . . . lo amaba. Y maldita sea, también le amaba a él.

Tenía que ir a verle. ¡Quería saber si todavía quedaba algo del antiguo Kurama dentro de él!

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y empecé a volver hacia atrás.

(KURAMA'S POV)

"Yume, cuando Hiei vuelva a por mí, haz algo que sólo un amante muy cercano haría." Sugerí, mientras el pequeño personaje del chico caía otra vez y el mío empezaba a saltar y palabras subían diciendo 'FINAL PARTIDA, GANADOR, JUGADOR2'.

"Bien . . . pero nada que pueda traerme problemas con Keiko, recuerda." Respondió, mirando su mando, odio en sus ojos.

"Lo sé."

Se levantó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera a sentar, esta vez en el sofá.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres que haga?"

"Estaba pensando . . . él es el único que puede llamarme Kurama. ¡Así que por qué no me llamas TÚ, Kurama. Eso le afectará!" Dije felizmente, con una sonrisa muy grande.

". . . Pero ese es tu nombre. Y hablando de eso, recuerda que mi nombre es Yusuke." Me dijo, dirigiéndome una mirada.

"¡NO, NO ES MI NOMBRE! Mi madre me puso Shuichi, así que mi nombre es Shuichi. Kurama es el nombre por el que Hiei, y sólo Hiei, puede llamarme. Significa algo para mí y para él." Expliqué mientras miraba mis manos. Hiei volvería a por mí algún día. Sé que lo hará. Tenía que hacerlo. Todavía me tenía que decir si me amaba o no.

"¿Qué significa?" Me preguntó Yusuke.

" 'Caring, Understanding, Radiant, Adorable, Magnificent, Achievement'.(*)" 

"Eh-heh . . . pero empieza con 'K'."

"Sí, lo sé. Así que estoy pensando en cambiar 'caring' por 'kind'.(*)" Le dije con una risa nerviosa.

"Ehh . . . lo que tú digas. Pero-" Yusuke empezó, cuando ambos fuimos interrumpidos por alguien llamando a la puerta. "Me pregunto quién podrá ser . . ." Se preguntó a sí mismo, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Reaccioné rápidamente saltando encima de él y tirando a Yusuke al suelo. ¡De ninguna manera le dejaría abrir la puerta!

"¡NO! ¡DÉJAMELO HACER A MÍ, PUEDE SER HIEI!" Dije, quitándole de en medio y abriendo la puerta, despacio, quería que fuese él. Sin embargo, él acababa de irse sólo hacía un rato. Y por la forma en que habló era como si no fuese a volver nunca. Oh bueno.

"Hey Kurama, quería-"

"HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Grité con alegría, estirando los brazos y dándole un gran fuerte abrazo. Hiei empezó a toser; creo que se ahogó con sus propias palabras. "¡Sabía que volverías a por mí! ¡TE HE ECHADO TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTO DE MENOS!"

"Dios, Kurama sólo me he ido-"

"¡Cállate pastelito de chocolate y dale a Kurama un beso!" Le dije, todavía sintiéndome muy excitado.

"He venido aquí para decirte-"

"¿Que te quedarás conmigo un rato? ¿Tal vez para siempre? Eso suena divertido, ¿eh? Conmigo para siempre . . . ¡te daré todo lo que quieras y cumpliré cada sueño y fantasía! Jijiji . . ." Le mecí hacia delante y hacia atrás, abrazándole y colmando mi Hiei con besos.

"Quiero decirte algo muy import-"

"¡Espero que dispongas de mucho tiempo porque tenemos que hacer muchas cosas juntos! ¡Como ir a las Cataratas del Niágara!" Dije, imaginando toda la diversión e indudablemente las cosas sexys que podríamos hacer durante nuestro viaje alrededor del mundo.

"Oye, 'Galletita', ¡¿PUEDO SACARTE DE AQUÍ SOLO UN MOMENTO?!" Hiei gritó muy fuerte. Le solté y me eché hacia atrás. Eso daba miedo. ¡Hiei NUNCA se enfadaba! Lo hizo, pero sin embargo me llamó Galletita.

Me giré para mirar al chico. Nos miraba fijamente con la expresión más muda de la sorpresa en su cara. Qué mono.

Le di una rápida mirada y luego asentí, mientras Hiei y yo empezamos a salir por la puerta.

"Adiós, KURAMA." Dijo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa esperanzada.

"Adiós-" Empecé, pero entonces fui jalado bruscamente por Hiei que cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de nosotros.

"¡Maldita sea Kurama, te amo!" Me dijo, todavía en un tono muy alto.

"Vaya . . ." Empecé, tratando de hacerme a la idea. "¡Funcionó TAN bien!"

¡Me sentí tan feliz! ¡Yusuke llamándome Kurama afectó a Hiei y ahora él me amaba! ¡GENIAL!

"¡¿ENTENDISTE ZORRO?!" Preguntó Hiei, pareciendo un poco enfadado. Se veía casi como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas. Eso me hizo sentir tan mal.

"No estés triste, Hiei . . ." Le dije en voz baja, colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.

Me miró con una expresión muy dolorosa en su rostro. Le devolví una de la misma naturaleza. Tuviese el dolor que tuviese, yo también lo tenía.

Me echaba de menos, mi antiguo yo.

Sin darme cuenta de sus movimientos, Hiei llegó hasta mí y tomó mis labios con los suyos. Me incliné hacia el beso, haciendo que así él no tuviese que alcanzar tan alto.

Entonces el plan dos funcionó muy bien . . . ahora a poner en práctica el plan uno, ahora que Hiei había vuelto.

Me aparté de Hiei lentamente y le dirigí una mirada muy seductora. Puse un poco de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y luego reí ligeramente.

"Kurama . . ." Empezó Hiei, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más puse mi dedo índice delante de sus labios y le silencié.

"No hables Hiei, puede estropear el momento." Le dije de un modo muy necesitado.

"¿M- . . . momento?" Repitió, sus mejillas se volvieron de un lindo color rosáceo.

"Oh sí Hiei, el momento. El momento lo es todo cariño . . ." Le dije, rozando mi cuerpo con el suyo. "El momento lo decide todo . . . ¿qué te apetece hacer en este momento, Hiei?"

"Yo . . . yo . . . yo no-"

"Dije no hablar." Dije otra vez, presionándome contra él. Me incliné hacia abajo, más cerca de él de nuevo, apenas sólo cerniendo mis labios a los suyos. Me aseguré de que pudiera sentir mi aliento. "Volvamos dentro, Hiei. Verás lo que me apetece hacer en este momento."

Sus mejillas estaban todavía más rosadas ahora.

"No podemos." Dijo con poca convicción. Sentí que estaba nervioso.

Bueno, a Yusuke no le importaría que tuviésemos sexo en su casa, ¿verdad? No. Claro que no.

(HIEI'S POV)

Estaba muy nervioso . . . también me estaba arrepintiendo mucho. Quizás no debería haberle dicho eso a Kurama. ¡Debería haber esperado hasta que el antiguo Kurama volviera! ¡Él era a quien amaba después de todo! Pero . . . ¿cómo se lo podría haber dicho entonces? Me daría demasiada vergüenza hacerlo. Además, había algo de este Kurama que era lo mismo. Sí.

"Claro que podemos, Hiei . . . a él no le importará."

¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? Era casi como si de alguna manera estuviese intentando ser más sexy. Pero eso no podía ser.

"¿De verdad?" Pregunté, preguntándome exactamente por qué había dicho eso.

"Por supuesto . . . tenemos completa intimidad también." Me dijo, dulcemente besando mis labios.

Cerré mis ojos y me perdí en el momento, tanto que no me di cuenta de que me llevaba hacia dentro, todavía besándome.

(YUSUKE'S POV)

Kurama abrió la puerta y anduvo de espaldas por el salón, besando a Hiei, llevándolo a algún sitio.

No iba a preguntar.

Acabaron yendo a mi habitación.

Tampoco iba a preguntar.

Ya lo sabía.

¡ESPERA! ¡A MI HABITACION NO!

Pero no pude detenerles.

No quería entrar ahí.

De ninguna manera.

Me pregunto qué pensaría mi madre.

**********************************************************************

Aclaraciones (*) 

_C_aring = Afectuoso 

_U_nderstanding = Comprensivo 

_R_adiant = Radiante 

_A_dorable = Adorable ^^ 

_M_agnificient = Magnífico 

_A_chievement = Éxito / Logro 

_K_ind = Amable 

Es decir, Kurama es un afectuoso, comprensivo, radiante, adorable y magnífico logro. XD 

Auque ahora quiere cambiar y en vez de ser 'afectuoso', ser 'amable'. ^_^ 

**********************************************************************

Si de algo podéis estar seguras con esta autora es que nunca se sabe del cierto lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo ^o^ Me sé de muchas que esperaban ver escena de celos XD (como yo cuando me lo leí por primera vez ^^') 

Mmm... quizás lo de la confesión yo lo hubiese hecho de otra manera, pero bueno ^^' Creo que Kurama tendrá por fin lo que tanto quería XD 

Ah! _Se hace saber que_: A partir de ahora sólo publicaré un capítulo por semana (o semana y media). ¿La razón? Pues que en junio llegan los exámenes así que en teoría debería dejar de traducir en mayo, pero claro, ¿cómo os voy a dejar 2 meses sin capítulos? Sería imperdonable por mi parte XD. Así que después de hacer unos cálculos (y gracias a lo que adelanté en semana santa) tendré los suficientes capítulos para publicar durante este par de meses que no traduciré nada, pero sólo si los publico así. Qué preferís? ^_^ 

Misivas breves (que dice cierta revista ^^): 

**Misao_chan, **espero que tusvelas tengan efecto y vengan pronto a arreglarlo... U_U 

**Angeli Murasaki,** se lo pregunté a Hiei y me dijo que no te lo dejaba por nada del mundo, que no se fía de ti. Prefiere (dentro de lo malo) que esté con Yusuke, porque él no intentará nada XDDDD 

**Victoria, **jeje, no hemos visto si Hiei se puede poner celoso U_U yo que también le quería ver así XD OH! ¿Por qué quieres que Hiei mate a Yusuke?? Pobrecillo, con lo que se esfuerza él por ayudar! (que no lo consiga es otra cosa) XD 

**Rakime,** ves? ^^ ya están los dos juntitos otra vez (muy juntos) XDDDD 

**Kiri,** no te preocupes por no haber dejado review la otra vez, no pasa nada ^_^ Trastornado? jeje, ya lo verás en el próximo XD 

Nada más, sólo agradeceros TODOS y cada uno de vuestros reviews! Arigatô! ^_^ 

Hasta el próximo, o sea hasta la semana que viene ;) 


	9. Amor

Capítulo 9: Amor

(YUSUKE'S POV)

Había estado sentado en mi sofá jugando a videojuegos durante un rato. Seguramente no estaba siendo consciente del tiempo, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a mi juego. Ruidos. Viniendo de mi habitación . . . Estaba alucinando.

¡¡Tenía que reprimirlo!! ¡¡REPRIMIRLO!!

(HIEI'S POV) 

Ah . . . y Kurama . . . y . . . yo- . . . qué- . . . quién- . . . sí.

(ATSUKO'S POV)

Me pregunto qué estaba pasando fuera de la cocina. Podía distinguir dos voces diferentes y estaba bastante segura de que ninguna de ellas era la de mi hijo. Mala suerte, parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien. Mi hijo no sabía cómo divertirse y hacer una fiesta. Tendría que enseñarle algún día.

De cualquier manera, me preguntaba por qué ellos estaban aquí. Así que salí de la cocina y encontré a mi hijo, sentado en el sofá, jugando a un videojuego con una expresión muy . . . cómo era la palabra . . . traumatizada, en su cara.

Me pregunto qué pasaba.

"Yusuke, ¿qué pasa?" Pregunté, mientras caminaba hacia él tambaleándome, era Yusuke o una lámpara, pero no creí que una lámpara estuviese sentada en el sofá.

"N-nada mamá . . ."

No le creí. No, espera, sí que lo hice.

"Ah bien. Di, ¿qué son esos . . . que vienen de tu habitación?" Pregunté, alargando el brazo y cogiendo el mando del juego de mi hijo y empecé a jugar.

"Sólo unos amigos míos . . ." Respondió, todavía pareciendo un poco asustado.

"¿Este videojuego te da demasiado miedo para jugar?" Pegunté seriamente, dirigiéndole una mirada que parecía preguntar '¿Este videojuego te da demasiado miedo?'

"No, NO es eso" Me dijo, estirándose de lado, dobló sus piernas y las sostuvo cerca de su estómago. Debía estar cansado.

"¡¡OH . . . KURAMA!!"

"Pues tómate una buena siesta, cariño." Le dije, levantándome y volviendo a la cocina tambaleándome.

(KURAMA'S POV, un rato después)

¡Tuve TANTO éxito en todo lo que hice! ¡Cada plan había funcionado hasta ahora!

Pero no podía ser tan confiado. Tenía que cambiar mis maneras ahora que . . . Jijiji . . .

"¿Te lo has pasado bien, Hiei?" Pregunté alegremente, rodeando con mis brazos los firmes hombros de mi preciado Hiei. Le abracé de una manera cariñosa. Quería que se sintiese amado, porque yo le amaba. ¡Y el amor con el que yo le amaba era el amor más lleno de amor con el que nunca había amado! ¡Y nuestro amor seguiría amando a los amantes que lo amaban, de modo que nuestro amor se hiciera todavía más grande y más tierno que ningún amor expresado!

(HIEI'S POV)

¡Caray nuestro amor! Nuestro amor se iba a hacer tan encantador que incluso el mismísimo amor sería contagiado de amor por nuestro amor que tan profundamente amaba a los amantes que utilizaban su amor para amarse y el amor que ellos compartían. ¡NOSOTROS! Y probablemente seguiríamos amándonos en una tierna enfermedad de amor encantador. ¡A los amantes que se amaban como nos amábamos nosotros no se les debería permitir amar con este amor! ¡ESTE AMOR ERA ENCANTADORAMENTE ENFERMIZO! Pero caray, era amor.

"Supongo, Galletita." Le dije a mi nuevo amor, Galletita, AKA Kurama.

Sentí sus labios acariciar suavemente mi cuello y sus manos me abrazaron con cariño más cerca de él.

"Te amo, amor. Ay, Dios mío Hiei, te amo tanto, pero no tengo nombre para ti, mi amado amante, amor!" Dijo, tirándome un poco hacia atrás, para mirarme con una expresión preocupada.

"Amor ya está bien Galletita, porque te amo, así que puedes llamarme Amor mientras me ames como yo te amo a ti." Le aseguré a mi amor, mientras acariciaba cariñosamente su nariz con la mía, que estaba llena de amor, en un tierno roce.

"¡Oh gracias, Amor! ¡Ah Amor, te amo como nunca el acto de hacer el amor podrá expresar!" Declaró, abrazándome del modo más amoroso que podía.

(KURAMA'S POV)

"Oh Kurama, mi amor, mantendrías nuestro amor en secreto para que así ese amor sea más encantador cuando lo compartamos en formas tales como hacer el amor y otras tiernas formas de amor?" Amor me preguntó, devolviendo mi amoroso abrazo.

"Por supuesto." Le dije en voz baja. "Amor."

Hiei inclinó su cabeza hacia mi oreja y cariñosamente empezó a morderla. Después de que mi amor se cansara de eso, empezó a susurrar en mi oído amorosas palabras . . .

"Te amo mi encantadora Galletita llena de amor. Tú, que eres mi amor, estás tan lleno de amor que la palabra de amor no es casi ni capaz de contener todos los sentimientos de amor con los que te amo y todo tu amor encantador. Solía no tener amor, entonces me enamoré de ti y estoy enamorado, de ti, mi amor, Galletita."

"Te amo, Hiei."

"Te amo, Kurama."

(YUSUKE'S POV)

¡El amor de Hiei y Kurama estaba emitiendo tales ruidos de amor que no podía evitar sino tratar de imaginar el amor que ellos estaban haciendo con todo su amor!

No parecía correcto su amor.

Me pregunté si Kuwabara sentiría lo mismo sobre su amor.

Así que cogí el teléfono y marqué el número de Kuwabara.

"Hola, Kazuma Kuwabara al habla." Me dijo cuando contestó al teléfono, en una voz feliz, animada y llena de energía. Yukina estaba en su mente.

"¡Ey, soy Yusuke!"

"¿Yusuke?"

"¡SÍ!"

"¡Genial! ¿Qué pasa?"

"No mucho aquí, sólo pasando el rato. ¿Y tú?"

"Pensando en Yukina."

"Ya veo. Oye, hace poco descubrí algo un poco escalofriante que . . . que te puede hacer poner la carne de gallina un poco."

"¿Qué es Urameshi?"

"Pues, Hiei y Kurama-"

"¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, DETECTIVE?" Fui saludado por un muy enfadado Hiei de pie delante de mí, el pelirrojo a su lado, muy cerca junto a él. Kurama, Curama o Shuichi, o Galletita, fuese cual fuese ahora su nombre. Rápidamente colgué el teléfono; se veía como si quisiese hacerme daño.

"No iba a contarle de verdad-"

"¡NUNCA llames a mi 'Caring, Understanding, Radiant, Adorable, Magnificent, Achievement', KURAMA! (*)" Me regañó, acercando a Kurama a él por la cintura y empezó a acariciar su pecho.

Tuve un escalofrío.

"Es 'kind' en vez de 'caring' porque se escribe con una 'k'." Dijo Kurama en voz baja a Hiei, dándole un largo y húmedo beso en la mejilla.

Sentí horror.

"Eso es una gran idea, Kurama. Eres muy listo." Hiei pronunció con una risa, Kurama levantándolo del suelo por la cintura para besarle.

Caray estaba asustado.

**********************************************************************

Aclaraciones (*) 

_C_aring = Afectuoso 

_U_nderstanding = Comprensivo 

_R_adiant = Radiante 

_A_dorable = Adorable ^^ 

_M_agnificient = Magnífico 

_A_chievement = Éxito / Logro 

_K_ind = Amable 

**********************************************************************

Ejem... me parece que a Hiei no le ha sentado muy bien eso de 'dormir' con Kurama ^^' 

Diría que a partir de aquí habrá escenas un pocos 'raras' XD XD 

Este capítulo ha sido terrible... ya habréis visto esas escenas en las que no paraban de decirse tonterías ^^' (aix, me pica todo... ) Mmm... queréis que os ponga un parágrafo en inglés para que veáis a lo que me refiero? XD 

_"I love you my lovely love filled Love Cookie, you, who is my love, is so filled with love that the word love isn't nearly able to hold all the feelings of love that I love you with and all your lovely loveness."_

Me volvía loca con tantos 'love' por allí ^_^ Eeeh... no le busquéis mucho sentido a las frases ^^'' 

Misivas breves (jeje, adopté la expresión ^_^): 

**Sanasa, **me dice Hiei que le parece bien, si eso puede hacer que se recupere. PERO, que te esperes un rato que ahora están ocupadillos XD XD Luego te lo traerá ^^ 

**Vaslav,** a que te gustó? Seguro que sí XDDDD 

**Angeli Murasaki, **jeje, dice que él se cuida solito y que aunque digas que no, está seguro que harías algo más que cuidar a Kurama XD 

Hala, pues ya está ^^ Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!!! 

OH! Sabéis qué?! Este martes 27 hará un añito que estoy en ff.net ^_^ cómo pasa el tiempo!! 

Hasta el próximo ;)


	10. ¡LA COLADA!

Capítulo 10: ¡LA COLADA!

(KURAMA'S POV)

Suavemente eché a Hiei en el sofá donde Yusuke estaba sentado, o solía estarlo. Tan pronto como el trasero de Hiei alcanzó el material, él se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina.

"Hiei, nunca olvidaré tu nombre otra vez." Le dije, sentándome a su lado en el sofá, rodeé con mi brazo su hombro, colocando mi mano alrededor de su clavícula y le jalé para que se sentase entre mis piernas y apoyase su espalda en mi pecho. "De verdad que te amo, Hiei . . . siempre lo haré, no importa lo que pase."

Sentí tal deseo de explicarle a Hiei cómo me sentía. Me hacía sentir tan tranquilo . . .

"No digas esas cosas en público, Kurama." Me dijo Hiei. Alargó su mano, tomó mi mano y la sostuvo cerca de su propio pecho.

Casi nunca lo demostraba, pero Hiei se preocupaba.

Espera, ¿cómo lo sabía? Ni siquiera le conocía de hacía más de un día. ¿Cómo podía sentir que le conocía tan bien?

"Hiei, ¿puedes contarme algo más sobre quién eras tú?" Le pregunté con un poco de tristeza.

"¿Por qué? Me gusta quien eres ahora, ya está bien."

Algo en su tono sonó solitario. Me echaba de menos, tan cerca como estaba.

"Echas de menos algo, Hiei . . . y yo también. No podré ser feliz si no me convierto en la persona de la que te enamoraste primero."

"Tú eres Kurama."

". . . Eso lo sé, pero ¿cómo era, cómo actuaba?"

"Eras un 'kind, understanding, radiant, adorable, magnificent achievement'.(*)" Hiei habló pausadamente. Su cabeza girada hacia arriba y me miró. Tenía la expresión más hermosa en sus ojos . . . pero era triste. Mi mirada pronto se fijó en los párpados de Hiei y una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Eso no estaba bien y yo lo sabía.

Las emociones de Hiei eran como el hielo. Congeladas, excepto por esa pequeña llama atrapada en el centro de su corazón.

Una llama.

"Fuego Hiei, ¿qué tienes que ver con el fuego?" Los ojos de Hiei se abrieron rápidamente. Se veía tan esperanzado.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó, dándose la vuelta y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Tienes algo que ver con el fuego? Enciende algo en mi mente." Le dije, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

"Sí. Soy un espíritu de fuego." Sonó contento, me gustaba escucharlo de esa manera.

"Eso tiene sentido."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque era muy caliente." Reí ligeramente y rodeé a Hiei con mis piernas.

". . . Bueno, tú también lo eres y no eres un espíritu de fuego." Hiei se ruborizó mientras hablaba. Por supuesto, cuando uno está indeciso sólo quiere decir que quiere más!

"¡OH HIEI!" Grité con alegría. En mis gritos de pura y completa felicidad me moví un poco demasiado para un lado, así que Hiei y yo caímos al suelo.

Aterricé de espaldas y también lo hizo Hiei. Bueno, sería mejor decir que aterricé de lado y Hiei estaba agarrado a mi espalda.

Me di la vuelta poniéndome boca arriba, llevándome a Hiei conmigo. Levanté mi cabeza y luego miré a Hiei por encima de ella.

"Hola." Hiei gruñó sarcásticamente, apartándome. 

Tan pronto como Hiei estaba fuera de mi espalda y yaciendo en el suelo de espaldas, yo me puse sobre él. "Anda, ¿qué tal?" 

(HIEI'S POV) 

No podía evitar que me cayese bien este Kurama, me había empezado a gustar, incluso si sólo había pasado un día. Por supuesto, echaba de menos al antiguo Kurama . . . pero . . . si ese Kurama volvía . . . este se iría. Y también mi relación con él.

"Hace buen tiempo, ¿verdad?" Pregunté con despreocupación, siguiéndole el juego.

"Anda sí, es perfecto. Es oscuro y triste, parece que va a llover. Espero que a Yusuke no le importe que tengamos que pasar la noche aquí. No quiero que pilles un resfriado ni nada." Kurama me dijo en voz baja.

Estaba actuando diferente. Quizá debería haber dormido con él desde el principio, entonces él se habría quitado eso de encima.

Pero bueno, lo que está hecho, está hecho.

"Oh sí, tenemos que quedarnos aquí." Reí, acariciando con mi nariz la de Kurama.

"¿Quién se queda aquí?" Preguntó Yusuke, saliendo de la cocina.

"Nosotros, por supuesto." Le dijo Kurama, levantándose y quedándose de pie por encima mío. "Tenemos que . . . lavar un poco de ropa." Empecé a reír, en seguida acompañado por Kurama.

Yusuke sólo se quedó allí de pie.

"¿Dónde vais a dormir, chicos?" Preguntó con una expresión ligeramente asustada.

"Dormir no sería la palabra." Dije, Kurama empezando a reír, inmediatamente seguido por mí.

"Bien . . . ¿pero dónde?"

"Estaba pensando en donde estuvimos la última vez. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Hiei?" Preguntó Kurama, agachándose y besando mi nariz.

Yusuke sólo se quedó allí de pie.

"Sí, es una buena idea." Asentí, mientras levantaba conmigo a Kurama.

"Pero . . . esa es mi . . ." Yusuke empezó a protestar, pero en seguida paró de hablar y se dio la vuelta en cuanto vio esas miradas feroces que Kurama y yo le estábamos dirigiendo. "Bien. Daos prisa y acabad vuestra colada, yo estaré en la cocina preguntando a mi madre si le parece bien."

Este Kurama tenía sus cosas buenas; era más malo con Yusuke. Sí.

"¿Así que, Hiei, vamos a hacer esa colada?"

"Por supuesto."

Pero todavía echaba de menos a ese otro Kurama que era un poco más serio. Por supuesto, iba a renunciar a ese Kurama para poder llamar decir que este Kurama era mío. ¿Lo haría? 

Aunque todavía dolía.

(YUSUKE'S POV)

"¿E-Ey mamá?" Pregunté, sentándome a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"¿Esos amigos míos pueden pasar la noche aquí? Parece que va a llover y . . . han tenido un día duro."

"Está bien, pero sólo si los vigilas."

". . . realmente no quiero vigilarles tanto . . ."

"Por favor Yusuke, sólo vigílalos, yo no les conozco ¡y no quiero extraños deambulando por mi casa!"

"Está bien madre . . ."

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres en todo caso?"

Buena pregunta. Decidí que sería mejor jugar en campo seguro sólo en caso de que Hiei lo oyera por casualidad y se enfadase conmigo otra vez por llamarle a Kurama, Kurama.

"El chico bajo es Hiei y el pelirrojo es . . . Shuichi."

". . . Estás olvidando que no les conozco y no sé cómo son. ¡TRAÉMELOS!"

"¡Pero madre! ¡¡¡Están haciendo la colada!!! ¡¡¡LA COLADA!!!"

"¡No me importa, tráelos!"

"De acuerdo . . ." Suspiré, saliendo de la cocina y caminando hacia donde guardábamos la lavadora y la secadora. En verdad no quería que mi madre les conociese . . . ella empezaría a hacer preguntas sobre ellos y entonces descubriría que ellos estaban juntos y entonces empezaría a hacerme preguntas A MÍ.

"¡Kurama, para!" Rió Hiei.

Ah, la vista delante de mí . . .

Kurama estaba sin camiseta, riendo cada vez que en pocos segundos alzaba su brazo, el cual tenía los pantalones de Hiei, y luego Hiei, que estaba riendo y saltando a por ellos.

"¡Pero Hiei, necesitan ser lavados! Junto con el resto de tu ropa. ¡VEN CON KURAMA!" Gritó, soltando los pantalones negros y tiró a Hiei al suelo, empezando a coger y estirar de la camiseta.

Fue entonces cuando vi que Kurama tenía vendas en su pecho . . . ¿eran de ese accidente que me contó Hiei?

Él dijo que Kurama había perdido su memoria, eso era una cosa difícil de creer que había pasado. Kurama parecía estar perfectamente bien en lo que se refería a eso. Sabía como hacer las cosas (CLARAMENTE) . . . pero todo lo que sabía hacer se lo debía haber enseñado Hiei.

¡Hiei seguro que podía hacer las cosas rápido! Le enseñó como hacerlo todo, desde la colada hasta- . . . bueno . . . ¡EN MI HABITACION!

Yo también iba a ayudar a Kurama a recordar las cosas. Él estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Hiei, creo que ambos necesitaban un descanso.

Eso era, iba a llevar a Kurama al mundo de los demonios para que así pudiera ver las cosas de su pasado ¡¡¡¡y con un poco de suerte conseguiría que recordara cosas!!!!

**********************************************************************

(*) Es decir, Kurama es un amable, comprensivo, radiante, adorable y magnífico logro. XD

**********************************************************************

Mmm... Yusuke, que haya perdido la memoria no quiere decir que no sepa hacer NADA ^^' Ay, este chico... XDDDD Un descanso... sí, puede que sí que lo necesiten ^_^ 

Bueno, parece que en este capítulo Kurama logra recordar algo, no es mucho pero mejor eso que nada, ¿no? ^_^

¡Ah sí! Os tenía que decir una cosilla. Recordáis que os dije que Kurama representaba que tenía unos 16? Pues la autora cuando se lo pregunté me dijo que no lo había pensado, y me dijo una edad por decir. Pero ahora, para la continuación, necesita que sea un poco más mayor (él y todos, se entiende). Así que le podéis poner unos 20 más o menos, oks? 

Reviews! Ei, los he contestado todos! ^o^ 

**Sanasa, **gracias por felicitarme ^^ Pos sí, creo que en español está mucho más comprensible XD Yo también lo pasé mal para intentar entender lo que decían... Sí, a Hiei no le sentó nada bien. Ahora ya no sé si te lo dejará ô.ô 

**Rakime, **se ha vuelto muy OOC ^_^ 'Trabalenguas'... pues ahora que lo dices sí que lo parece XDD 

**Siesna, **Hiei está muy cariñoso y claro, Kurama está encantado de la vida XDD Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara. 

**Vaslav, **sabía que te gustaría mucho XD Hiei... digamos que tendrá que ver con muchas de las escenas 'raras' XDDDD Así que te reirás mucho. 

**Misao_chan, **muy contenta de que me digas que me ha quedado bien, no estaba segura de que estuviese muy claro... costó, pero no tanto como pensé en un principio ^^ 

**Baalberi, **jeje, ya lo entiendes XD Sinceramente a mí tampoco me convencen mucho los fics en los que ellos no actúan como deberían, pero en según qué fics sí que me gustan, depende de cómo se haga ^^ Oh, pues gracias. Hombre, un poco difícil sí que lo es, pero cuando le coges el truco ya no lo es tanto. 

**Angeli Murasaki, **sip, demasiado amor, acabé harta ^_^ El título le va de maravilla! 

**Inari-chan,** gracias por felicitarme a ti también ^_^ _AKA_ son las iniciales de tres palabras en inglés. Como estoy acostumbrada a ver esta palabra, pues ni me di cuenta ^^' A ver, es '_Also Known As'_. Así que se puede traducir como '_alias'_ ^_^ Pero es que me gusta más como queda en inglés ;P 

**Shakoba, **los nueve de golpe?? OH! Y has sufrido algún efecto secundario?? XD Bueno, creo que las próximas 'tomas' (que tú le llamas ^^) sí que serán más dosificadas, porque he reducido el ritmo ^_^ 

**Janendra, **y a ti gracias por leer ^^ Ui, le ha afectado mucho y ya verás cuanto ;)

Bueno, pues eso es todo por esta semana. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review!!! ^o^ 

Hasta el próximo! 


	11. Adiós

Capítulo 11: Adiós

(KURAMA'S POV)

"¡Venga, sal de encima!" Hiei consiguió decir entre risas, había empezado a hacerle cosquillas.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Pareces demasiado contento para hacer que pare!" Seguí haciéndole cosquillas con una mano y le desvestí con la otra. Era otro brillante plan. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedó sólo con su ropa interior y un calcetín. Le dejé un segundo, me recliné y eché un buen vistazo a mi pequeño amante. Estoy seguro de que se habría escapado si no hubiese tenido que recuperar el aliento. Mi atención entonces se movió hacia las únicas prendas que quedaban. "No, no. Esto también tiene que ir."

"¡Podéis vosotros dos POR FAVOR, ver que estoy aquí y parar!"

Hiei y yo giramos nuestras cabezas para mirar al chico guapo que nos miraba fijamente, a punto casi de taparse los ojos.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Unirte a nosotros con la colada?" Pregunté, empezando a vestir a Hiei; primero la camiseta, después los pantalones, luego los cinturones, después el calcetín que quedaba, y no llevaba puestos los zapatos dentro de casa así que no me molesté a cogerlos. Y acabé con un beso en la mejilla.

"¡¡¡¡NO!!!!" Gritó. "Mi madre quiere veros."

"Bueno, eso lo entiendo. Somos muy atractivos." Dije confidencialmente, Hiei y yo asintiendo al unísono.

". . . Da igual, sólo venid." El chico se giró y empezó a andar. Rápidamente me puse en pie y cogí a Hiei, arrastrándole.

. . . Y después entramos en la cocina.

Madres . . . no me gustaron con las que había tropezado hoy. En todo caso, quería causar una buena impresión. Así que haría y diría todo lo que no hice con mi madre.

"¿Estos son ellos, Yusuke?" La madre del chico preguntó al chico.

"Sí . . . Shuichi y Hiei."

Yo saludé con la mano, Hiei asintió.

"Bien. Eso me basta. ¡Me voy! Volveré en algún momento. ¡ADIOS!"

Y entonces la madre del chico se fue.

¡MI PLAN FUNCIONO OTRA VEZ! Dios, era un poco demasiado listo.

". . . ¿Por qué perdimos nuestro precioso tiempo de hacerlo haciendo esto?" Hiei me preguntó mientras miraba amenazadoramente al chico. Grr, Hiei, grr.

"No lo sé . . . tienes razón. ¿Así qué, volvemos a la colada?"

"¡ESPERA!" La mujer gritó, abriendo la puerta y entrando, señalándome. "¡¿Qué le pasó en el pecho?!"

"A-Ah sí . . . un accidente de coche." Le respondí pausadamente.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

"Bien . . . pues creo que sería mejor que me quedase aquí." Ella se sentó poco a poco en la mesa y después se nos quedó mirando fijamente a los tres. El chico, que me estaba mirando, Hiei que también me estaba mirando, y yo, que estaba mirándola a ella.

". . . Shuichi, ¿eres gay?"

¡¡BIEN SE ACABO!! ¡¿Qué narices estaba haciendo mal?! ¡¿QUE ME ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO SI FUERA GAY?!

". . . Sí. ¡¿Contenta ahora?!" Estaba enfadado. ¡Era la tercera vez hoy!

"¿Lo eres?" Hiei preguntó, mirándome sorprendido.

"¡Todos los DEMÁS parecen pensar eso!" Gruñí, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Hiei se acercó a mí y empezó a darme palmadas en la espalda de modo tranquilizador. "No te enfades, no te queda bien."

"¡Eh Hiei, ten cuidado, es gay!" La mujer susurró muy fuerte, no creo que ella quisiese que yo lo escuchara, pero no pude evitarlo.

"Cállate." Dijo Hiei muy firmemente, rodeando con su brazo mi espalda y luego lo deslizaba hacia mi cintura, acercándome a él.

"¿Sois- . . . sois vosotros dos-?" Hiei y yo asentimos. "Oh . . . ahora tiene sentido."

"Sí, eso es verdad . . ." El chico suspiró.

(YUSUKE'S POV)

"Entonces Yusuke . . . ¿tienes muchos amigos gays?" Mi madre preguntó, levantando una ceja. ¡SABÍA QUE ESTO PASARÍA! ¡¿Recordáis en el capítulo 10 cuando dije que esto pasaría?!

"No mamá . . . ellos son los únicos."

"Y ni siquiera somos gays." Dijo Hiei, mientras Kurama bajaba la cabeza y empezaba a besar y acariciar con la nariz el cuello de Hiei.

Mi madre y yo no estábamos muy convencidos.

"Yusuke, tú no eres gay, ¿verdad?"

"¡NO MAMÁ! ¡A MÍ ME GUSTA KEIKO!"

"¡¿AH SÍ?!"

"Quiero decir- . . . ¡NO!"

"¿Eres gay, entonces?"

"¡NO! BIEN, DE ACUERDO MAMÁ, SÍ QUE ME GUSTA KEIKO!"

"Lo sabía."

Mientras tanto, mientras mi madre y yo estábamos discutiendo si yo era gay o no, y sobre Keiko, Kurama y Hiei se habían trasladado al suelo y empezaron a hacerlo.

"Te amo, mi Galletita."

"¡¿COMO LO SUPISTE?!"

"¡Yo también te amor, Amor, que amo con todo el encantador amor de mi corazón lleno de amor!"

"¡PORQUE LEÍ TU DIARIO!"

"Pues entonces, ¿cuánto me amas?"

"¡NO TENGO DIARIO, MAMÁ!"

"¡Muchísimo!"

"¡PUES ENTONCES ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO TE GUSTA KEIKO! ¡LO QUE ME HACE SUPONER QUE ERES GAY!"

"Demuéstralo entonces, zorro."

"¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!"

"¡Lo haré!"

Entonces Kurama y Hiei empezaron a llevarlo un poco más lejos de lo que yo y mi madre nos pudiésemos sentir cómodos, sobre todo yo. ¡¡¡¡Porque me gustaba Keiko!!!!

"¡SO! ¡Chicos, basta ya! ¡NO EH, NO!" Negué con las manos y corrí hacia los dos . . . Kurama en seguida quitó las manos de . . . bueno . . .

"No nos des órdenes sólo porque te sientas mal por esa novia idiota tuya, porque tienes que decirle que eres gay." Hiei me dijo con tono severo. Bien, eso me hizo enfadar.

"Pues . . . ¡TU NOVIO NO PUEDE RECORDAR CUANDO OS CONOCISTEIS POR PRIMERA VEZ!" Buena respuesta. ¡Jaja!

(HIEI'S POV)

Dolió. No porque fuese buena . . . sino porque era verdad.

No podía recordar todas las cosas que hicimos juntos. Todos los combates que ganamos juntos. Y cada problema que superamos.

Las cosas que hicimos que hicieron que yo le amara.

Maldita sea . . . quería que el antiguo Kurama volviese.

Aunque el nuevo me abrazara y me besara . . . no era el mismo estúpido zorro que solía ser.

"¡Kurama, vamos a conseguir que recuerdes quién eres, quién soy yo y quién es todo el mundo!"

"¡Exactamente lo que estaba pensando, Hiei! ¡Voy a llevar a Kurama al mundo de los demonios para que así tal vez recuerde las cosas!" Dijo Yusuke, levantándose, cogiendo el brazo de Kurama y quitándomelo de encima.

"¿Quién es Kurama?" La madre de Yusuke preguntó.

"¡NO LE LLAMES ASÍ!" Grité, arrebatando a Kurama a Yusuke y empezando a acariciar su pecho.

"Entonces Shuichi, ¿nos vamos?" Preguntó Yusuke sonriendo a Kurama.

". . . Vale . . . pero sólo si a Hiei no le importa."

"No me importa, Kurama. Quiero que vuelvas."

"¿Quién es Kurama?"

"Está bien . . . adiós Hiei." Dijo Kurama, dándome un rápido beso de despedida.

"Adiós . . . Shuichi."

* * *

Galletita se nos va al Makai... ya podrías haber ido tú también Hiei! De verdad que te fías de Yusuke? Bueno, a ver si allí recuerda algo...

¿Y Hiei? Se nos ha quedado con Atsuko!!! Ay, ay, ay... XD

Bueno, respondo rapidísimamente algunos reviews!

**Dark-Cold-Gaby,** muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, pero tengo que decirte que a mí no se me ocurrió este Kurama. Yo sólo traduzco, el fic original está en inglés, así que yo no soy la autora. Más bien tendría que preguntarle a la autora cómo se le ocurrió XD Tiene cada fic... XDD

**Nima,** sip que hacía tiempo sí XD Muy contenta de que te guste tanto el fic. Yo también espero salir bien de todo...

**Nady,** me reí mucho con lo de la mancha XD Sip, pobrecita, si no hubiese sido por ella... Haré llegar tus felicitaciones a la autora!

Dije que sería breve. Llegó mayo... mes en el que empieza a haber menos tiempo... Ah, por alguna extraña razón y también por algo que han hecho los de fanfiction.net no hay manera de que me salgan las caras... qué ganas de tocar las narices al personal, a ver si descubro cómo arreglarlo!

Me despido por esta semana. Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, estoy muy contenta de ver que el fic que escogí os está gustando tanto (y la autora también lo está).

¡Hasta el próximo! ;) 


	12. B&L

_Capítulo dedicado a _

**VASLAV **

_Por ser su review el número 100_

(sí, sí, aunque ponga que el fic tiene 101, en verdad tiene 100 (me sale uno de más '))

* * *

Capítulo 12: B&L

(HIEI'S POV)

Se acabó. Mi zorro se había ido. Sólo podía rezar para que él volviese a recordando quién era él. Finalmente me había decidido. ¡No iba a impedir a Kurama que recordara quién era él para que estuviese conmigo! ¡No era justo para él! Todavía tenía cosas que estoy seguro que él quería hacer. Además, en este momento echaba de menos a mi amigo, no a mi amante.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es el pelirrojo en la cama? ¡OH! ¡No me ha salido una rima!" La madre loca de Yusuke me dijo desde el otro lado de la mesa. No me gustaba, ella.

"Cállate." Le gruñí fríamente.

"Ahora tienes que recordar Hari, que esta casa es mía y que puedo echarte cuando quiera." La mujer, Atsuko creo, declaró levantando un dedo para señalarme, casi sacándome un ojo.

"Mi nombre es Hiei. Y todavía quiero que te calles."

"¡No seas tan bruja, Hiei! ¡Suéltate y diviértete un poco!"

. . . Ella daba miedo. No me daba miedo nada, excepto esta mujer. ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí con ella?!

"¿Y cómo sugieres que haga eso?" Le pregunté sarcásticamente; por supuesto ella no se lo tomó así.

"¡VAMOS A UN BAR! Tienes la edad suficiente, ¿verdad?"

". . . ¿A qué, ahora?" Tenía curiosidad. Además, necesitaba quitarme de la cabeza a Kurama. Quizá este bar me ayudaría a hacerlo.

(YUSUKE'S POV)

Aquí estábamos, caminando a través de algún bosque lleno de demonios en el mundo de los demonios. Pero acababa de darme cuenta de mi problema; no sabía dónde Kurama solía pasar el rato cuando era niño o en cualquier edad.

"Eh Kura. Shuichi, ¿por dónde solías andar cuando eras un demonio?" Pregunté mirando hacia atrás para ver que él no estaba pasándolo bien yendo de excursión por este bosque.

"¡Me duelen los pies!" Se quejó con expresión lastimosa.

"¡¡¡Aguanta, quieres!!!" Le grité. Me detuve para enfrentarme a él. ¡Él era un gran y hábil demonio! ¡Ahora no era nada más que un frágil y llorón pervertido! "¡Eres Youko Kurama! ¡Tienes una reputación!"

Instantes después de decir eso, sentí una gran sensación que deseaba no haberlo dicho. ¿Y si alguien me había escuchado? Sabrían que ahora Kurama era débil y que en realidad era el gran Youko. Alguien tal vez intentaría atacarnos. Y no alguien, demonios.

"Youko esto y Youko lo otro! ¿Qué, estás enamorado de Youko? ¡POR QUÉ NO TE CASAS CON ÉL!" Kurama gritó, muy fuerte debo añadir, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros saliese volando.

"¡¡¡¡SHHH!!!!" Le grité. "¡TENEMOS QUE ESTAR CALLADOS O SABRÁN QUE ERES EL LEGENDARIO YOUKO KURAMA Y QUE NO ESTÁS EN CONDICION DE LUCHAR CONTRA NADIE QUE PUEDA ATACARTE!"

"Oh, vale." Kurama masculló en un susurro.

Justo cuando los dos empezamos a andar otra vez, un gran número de demonios, aproximadamente unos veinte creo, saltaron de detrás de arbustos, árboles y todo lo demás y nos rodearon a mí y a Kurama.

"Maldita sea." Suspiré, agarrando la muñeca de Kurama y sujetándole cerca de mí. "Hagas lo que hagas, quédate cerca de mí, así no te matarán." Le dije, girándome para mirarle. El pobre chico se veía muerto de miedo. No sólo estaba en un mundo desconocido al borde de la muerte, sino que tampoco tenía a la persona a quien amaba con él. Y por eso me sentiría realmente mal si le dejaba morir aquí.

"Yusuke. Tengo miedo." Me dijo con tono sumiso, agarrado a mi camiseta muy fuerte con sus dedos.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Iba a sentirme fatal si algo le pasaba.

"No te preocupes, no dejaré que esos demonios te hagan daño." Le aseguré con una sonrisa forzada.

Y en ese momento todos los demonios se pusieron de pie de un salto y se prepararon para atacarnos.

(KUWABARA'S POV)

¡Madito sea, ese Urameshi sabía cómo herir los sentimientos de un chico! ¡Colgándome el teléfono cuando afirmaba tener grandes noticias sobre el enano y Kurama! Iba a acercarme a su casa y darle una buena 'charla' sobre el por qué no se debía colgar a tus amigos. No podía creerlo. Sabía que era maleducado, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto. Ese estúpido Urameshi.

Caminé y caminé y caminé y caminé hasta que por fin llegué a su casa. Estaba cabreado. ¡¡¡¡Odiaba cuando la gente me colgaba!!!! ¡LO PAGARÍA!

Golpeé su puerta, asegurándome de que pudiese oírme, por supuesto.

Nadie contestó.

Llamé más fuerte y más fuerte, haciendo tanto ruido que una señora vieja asomó la cabeza por una ventana para ver qué pasaba.

Nadie contestó.

"URAMESHI, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!" Grité, siguiendo golpeando su puerta.

¡SE ACABO! ¡TENDRÍA QUE ECHAR LA PUERTA ABAJO!

Di unos pasos hacia atrás, inspiré profundamente y luego saqué el aire, embistiendo contra su puerta, agarrando el pomo mientras lo hacía, para encontrar que la puerta estaba abierta. Así que caí en el suelo de su casa con un fuerte golpe.

Me levanté con cautela y miré alrededor, llamando en voz baja. "¿Urameshi?"

No había nadie en casa. Eso tenía sentido.

En cualquier caso, ¡esperaría a que Urameshi volviese a casa! Así que me senté en el sofá, crucé mis brazos, crucé mis piernas y fruncí el ceño.

Después de unos diez minutos de esto, me aburrí. Luego descubrí la videoconsola de Yusuke. ¡MUY BIEN! Salté del sofá, encendí la tele y cambié al canal adecuado, encendí el sistema y cogí el mando. Nada pasó; la pantalla se quedó en negro. ¿Qué pasaba? Giré mi cabeza sólo un poco para ver algo que temía, ¡¡¡¡¡LOS CABLES DE LA CONSOLA!!!!! ¡NO! ¿Cómo era? ¿Rojo, amarillo, blanco? ¿Blanco, rojo, amarillo? ¿Amarillo, rojo, blanco?

¡¡¿COMO ERA?!!

(HIEI'S POV)

Atsuko me había llevado a algún sitio en la ciudad. Habíamos llegado a una especie de edificio. Había una música muy alta que venía de él. No me gustaba ese sonido. Además, estaba deprimido.

"¡Venga Hiei! ¡Estoy segura de que te gustará esto!" Me aseguró, arrastrándome a través de las puertas.

Todavía estaba más alto dentro.

Antes de que nos dejasen entrar con todos los otros humanos, un hombre corpulento vino a ponerse delante de Atusko y de mí.

"Bien chaval, necesitamos ver el DNI." Me dijo con voz profunda.

¿DNI? ¡No tenía ningún DNI!

"Ey, Joe, no te preocupes está conmigo. ¡Tiene la edad suficiente, lo juro!" Atsuko le dijo al hombre, en voz baja.

. . .

"Lo siento Atsuko, pero no le puedo dejar entrar. A mí no me parece que tenga la edad suficiente. ¡Podríamos meternos en problemas si le dejamos entrar y le vendemos bebidas!"

"¡Pero él no tiene ninguna identificación!"

"¿Qué es un DNI?" Le pegunté al hombre. Atsuko y él se giraron para mirarme de una forma extraña.

"Sabes Joe, quizás tengas razón. ¡HIEI, tengo una idea mucho mejor que nosotros podemos hacer!" Atsuko declaró, agarrando mi brazo otra vez y me arrastró para fuera. "¡Hiei, nos vamos a divertir TANTO!"

Oh-oh.

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Había intentado ocho diferentes combinaciones ya, pero ninguna había funcionado. ¡¡¿COMO ERA?!!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de intentar amarillo, blanco y rojo; la puerta se abrió. Así que rápidamente solté el mando y los cables, y tomé asiento en el sofá con mis brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Para mi decepción no era Urameshi, era Atsuko y . . . ¡¿HIEI?!

No se veían muy bien. Hiei tenía una escalofriante sonrisa en su cara, igual que la de Atsuko. Pasaron por delante de mí, ni siquiera viendo mi ceño fruncido ni a mí, de camino a la cocina.

Me pregunto qué habían hecho.

(HIEI'S POV)

Atsuko no estaba tan mal después de todo. ¡Nos íbamos a divertir mucho ahora!

"¡¿Así qué Hiei, estás listo para probar mi combinación mortal de comida preparada y cerveza?!" Atsuko preguntó, sacando de su bolsa marrón de la compra dos cajas de cartón amarillo y dos botellas de esa cerveza que me había dejado probar antes.

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Qué miedo me da que Hiei esté con Atsuko!! A esta mujer se le ocurre cada cosa... Bueno, y del hijo ya no comento nada, que también la ha hecho buena!

Se ve que tenemos que ayudar a Kuwabara a enchufar los cables en su sitio, sino no podrá jugar XD XD Recordáis cómo iban?? Ah-ah ¡¡No se vale mirarlo!! Que os conozco, tramposas XD

Venga, como el fic llegó a los 100 respondo a todos los reviews ;)

**Kiri, **cuántos reviews que me dejaste!! En este capítulo ya has visto por dónde irá la cosa con Atsuko y Hiei XDD A ver qué harán en el próximo... y no te preocupes por los reviews!

**Sanasa,** a ver si se arregla lo de ff.net... la gente está mosca ya, lo único que han hecho con este sistema es complicar más la cosa... Los exámenes los empiezo en junio U-U yo también espero que me vayan bien, gracias!!

**Inari-chan, **me alegro que te gustara el anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado. Actualizar lo haré cada fin de semana hasta que acabé con los exámenes...

**Nima, **jeje es que comparado con los tuyos estos son cortos XDD Los exámenes hasta junio no los empiezo. Hmm... pues yo con esas notas estaría la mar de contenta, yo lo único que pido en los míos es aprobar T-T ¡Gracias!

**Shakoba, **no, no es sólo una impresión tuya XDD como ya dije, el fic se va haciendo un poco más paranoico con cada capítulo y te aseguro que has visto poco de momento XDD En este y en el próximo verás lo que hará Galletita en el Makai ;)

**Tasartir, **sip, un poco empalagoso lo es, pero en parte es para que te rías ;)

**Janendra, **sí, si yo ya lo decía, Hiei tenía que haber ido con él... Aunque como dijo Yusuke, esos dos necesitaban un descanso XDDD

**Vaslav, **felicidades a ti por ser el review número 100!! Pobre Keiko, aunque un poco pánfila sí que es ;P Oh, yo también espero que Atsuko no le emborrache demasiado...

**_ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU_** por todos los reviews!!!

Hasta la semana que viene! ;)


	13. ¡PODER de la rrrrroooooosa!

Capítulo 13: ¡PODER de la rrrrroooooosa!

(KURAMA'S POV)

Yusuke se movió rápido, intentando evitar que los demonios . . . me mataran.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. Tanta sangre . . . esperé que ninguna fuese mía. Eso sería una mierda. ¿Y si ya estaba muerto y no lo sabía? Quizá era eso. Sí. Esta era toda mi experiencia al morir. Aunque era horrible. ¿Tan malo había sido en el día que había vivido? ¿Era este el modo de castigarme? No había sido tan malo, ¿verdad?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . No había sido TAN pervertido. Sólo había sido . . . entusiasta. ¿Te podían enviar al infierno por estar excitado? Si era así, iba a presentar una queja. Una buena y larga queja.

"NO TE QUEDES AHÍ, MUEVE-" Yusuke intentó advertirme, pero fue demasiado tarde, no me moví tan rápido como debí haberlo hecho con él y a causa de eso fui aislado y ahora me encontré rodeado por todos lados por tres demonios.

Supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Saqué una rosa fresca y la sujeté con delicadeza entre mis dedos, supe ahora que no estaba realmente muerto, pero, lo iba a estar. "Yusuke, cuando muera, pon esta linda flor en mi tumba." Le dije, la esperanza se esfumó de sus ojos y se cayó al suelo.

"¡ESA ROSA ES TU ARMA, ÚSALA PARA GOLPEARLES!"

¿Qué? Ahora esto era extraño. Oh bueno, haría todo lo posible por intentarlo.

Me puse en una posición de Sailor Moon, sabiendo que los demonios se asustarían.

"¡En nombre de todo lo que está bien y de Hiei, os castigaré!" La cara de Yusuke se puso roja de vergüenza y preocupación. Me pregunto qué le pasaba.

Uno de los demonios rió para sí mismo y después empezó a atacarme. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era utilizar mi rosa como mi arma como Yusuke me había dicho que hiciera. Así que tiré la rosa a la cara del demonio. Para mi total sorpresa y tristeza, el demonio hizo trizas mi rosa. Oh-oh. ¿Ahora qué?

"¡Kurama, escápate!" Yusuke me gritó, sonando bastante asustado.

"¿C-Correr?" Aunque hablaba y no podía escucharme a mí mismo. Mi mente rechazaba admitir que estaba en peligro. A causa de esto, las garras del demonio pronto penetraron en mis brazos y sus dientes en mi hombro derecho. Grité de dolor, mi cuerpo se desplomó al suelo y los demonios se amontonaron sobre mí, rasgando mi ropa, mi piel y desarreglando mi pelo terriblemente.

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Podía oler el olor de esas pequeñas pizzas preparadas siendo calentadas en el microondas. Esas pizzas eran terriblemente pegajosas, un poco demasiado pegajosas, pero bueno ¡tenía hambre! Así que solté el mando y corrí hacia la cocina para ver a Hiei mirando las pizzas en el microondas, sus ojos siguiéndolas mientras daban vueltas. Y luego estaba la madre de Yusuke que estaba abriendo todos los pequeños paquetes restantes de salsa y los vertía en una taza mientras ponía algunas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

"Ehh, ¿qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos?" Mi pregunta pareció provocar algo en los dos, algo odioso. Hiei se giró, tirando casi todos los platos de plástico y las tazas al suelo cuando se dio la vuelta para estar de cara hacia mí.

"¡ATSUKO, COGE EL GÉNERO!" Gritó Hiei, intentando abrir el microondas sin apretar el botón para que la puerta se abriese. Después de que eso no funcionara, se quedó allí de pie y esperó a que el tiempo se acabase. Atsuko cogió la taza de la salsa y se la bebió de un trago, luego hizo saltar una tostada y rápidamente se la metió en su bolso. Mientras tanto las pizzas de Hiei ya estaban hechas, así que apretó el botón, abrió el microondas y metió las pizzas dentro de la bufanda.

Hiei y Atsuko se detuvieron y se me quedaron mirando. No sabía qué pensar y de repente había perdido el apetito. Así que poco a poco salí de la cocina y regresé a la sala de estar.

Esos dos estaban actuando de un modo extraño. Yusuke DIJO que sabía algo de Kurama y Hiei por teléfono, pero me colgó así que yo no sabía qué era ese algo. ¡Quizá Kurama se había vuelto malvado e hizo que Hiei se volviese loco! ¿Pero cómo Kurama se volvería malvado? ¿Y dónde estaba Kurama? ¡¿Dónde estaba Yusuke?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ HIEI ESTABA AQUÍ?! ¡Urameshi tenía algunas preguntas que responder! Así que decidí salir y buscarle.

(HIEI'S POV)

"Gracias a la cerveza que ese zoquete no cogió nuestra comida." Suspiré aliviado mientras Atsuko me daba un trozo de tostada de su bolso.

"Sí, seguro que tuvimos suerte, ¿verdad, Hiei?"

"Seguro que la tuvimos." Dije con una sonrisa, dando un mordisco a mi tostada. Instantes después me dejé caer al suelo y empecé a hacer los mismos ruidos que un perro triste haría. "¡ECHO DE MENOS A MI ZORRO!" Grité, saltando hacia ella y abrazando la pierna de Atsuko.

Kurama se había ido hacía más de una hora. ¡¿Cómo se esperaba que me divirtiese sin él?!

"No te preocupes, Hiei. Tu novio volverá pronto. Y si te sientes solo, conozco un 'servicio de hombres de compañía' al que puedes llamar." Atsuko me dijo, dándome palmadas en la espalda.

"No gracias. La única cosa que puede llenar mi vacío, además de lo que me falta, es la comida." Respondí sollozando.

"Ooohhh, bien. En ese caso, te daré algo de dinero, las llaves de mi coche y las direcciones de los lugares más cercanos de comida rápida." La mujer me dijo, con una sonrisa.

"¿De verdad harías eso por mí?" Pregunté, levantando la vista con ojos llenos de estrellas.

"Por supuesto." Dijo amablemente.

"Gracias." Le dije, sintiendo que mis ojos se llenaban de agua. Tenía que irme antes de que llorase delante de ella. Así que me levanté, me comí el resto de mi tostada y alargué la mano. "Dame todo lo que necesito."

(YUSUKE'S POV)

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Si esto continuaba, Kurama sería asesinado! Tenía que tomar medidas. Pero primero necesitaba un plan. ¡Ya lo tenía! ¡Iba a avanzar sigilosamente para esconderme en los arbustos, quitarme la ropa, cubrirme de hojas y luego saltaría sobre los demonios fingiendo ser un monstruo-planta gigantesco que Kurama había convocado! ¡Era una idea LOCA! . . . ¡Loca como un zorro!

Bien, aquí voy.

Me escabullí detrás de unos arbustos, me quité la camiseta, cubrí mi pecho, pantalones, cuello y cabeza con barro (esperé que fuese barro), y después pegué hojas y ramas por todas partes. Ahora era la hora de ir hacia allí y salvar a Kurama de ser comido por esos demonios. ¡Si algo le pasaba, Hiei me utilizaría como lavavajillas!

Salté delante de los demonios y grité al máximo de mis pulmones. "¡OOooOOhhHHHHoooOOHhhGAoooOOooHHhhGAoooHhhGA!"

Todos los demonios dejaron a Kurama y miraron hacia arriba, hacia mí. No se veían muy asustados. Caray. No creo que mi plan funcionase. ¡ASÍ QUE, AL PLAN B!

Ataqué a los demonios y uno a uno les golpeé hasta que sus caras se parecieron a la de Kuwabara.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los demonios yacían muertos en el suelo en un círculo alrededor de Kurama y de mí. Rápidamente corrí hasta mi caído amigo, zarandeándole para que se despertara.

"Kurama, Kurama, despierta." Le dije en voz baja cuando empezó a moverse. Gracias a Dios que todavía estaba vivo. Se veía horrible, tenía que llevarle de vuelta a su casa . . . y con Hiei.

"¿Yusu-ke?" Dijo en pregunta, mirándome adolorido.

"Sí, soy yo. No te preocupes, porque voy a llevarte a tu casa y a llamar a Yukina o a alguien y nos ocuparemos de ti." Le aseguré mientras él giraba completamente la cabeza para mirarme del todo. Tenía bastantes cortes en la cara y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. El pobre chico, rogué que estuviese bien.

"¿Yukina? ¿Quién es Yukina?" Preguntó con voz tranquila mientras emitía un suspiro.

"Es la hermana de Hiei." Le expliqué con amabilidad, tirando de él para que se sentara.

". . . ¿Quién es Hiei?"

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Salí tan rápido como pude de la casa de Yusuke. Oí unos fuertes ruidos de sollozos que venían de la cocina y no quería saber nada más del tema. ¡Necesitaba encontrar a Yusuke para que así él me pudiese explicar lo que estaba pasando! ¡Hiei se estaba comportando como si estuviera loco! ¡SE ESTABA COMPORTANDO COMO ATSUKO!

No sabía donde ese matón de Urameshi estaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que cierto bebé lo sabría.

(KOENMA'S POV)

"¿Quieres saber dónde está Yusuke?" Pregunté a Kuwabara después de que él hubiera asaltado mi oficina (cómo llegó hasta aquí nunca lo sabré) y me dijese que Yusuke había desaparecido y que él tenía algunas noticias importantes sobre Hiei y Kurama.

"¡Sí! Y también, ¿sabes por qué Hiei está actuando tan raro?" Me preguntó mientras miraba alrededor de la sala nerviosamente.

"No puedo decirte que sí, Kuwabara. Pero, a lo mejor puedes explicarme sus acciones y yo puedo intentar ayudarte." Le sugerí, empezando a sentir curiosidad.

"Bueno, ¿conoces a la madre de Yusuke, Atsuko? Pues, Hiei ha estado pasando el rato con ella y ahora él está actuando muy hiperactivo y hambriento y de un modo muy impropio de Hiei!" Dijo Kuwabara en un tono que sonó como si estuviese completamente impresionado. Por supuesto, para mí era muy fácil de entender.

"Pues por lo que me parece y también por el hecho de que dijiste que estaba pasando el rato con Atsuko, diría que . . . Hiei estaba borracho." Respondí, esforzándome por no reír.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESE ENANO! Bah, bueno, a quién le importa. En todo caso, ¡¿dónde está Yusuke?!" Me volvió a preguntar.

"No lo sé exactamente, pero puedo hacer que le busquen si quieres." Sugerí.

"De acuerdo. Eso ya estará bien. Encuéntrale pronto. Quiero saber las noticias sobre Hiei y Kurama. Tal vez es la razón por la que Hiei está borracho." Kuwabara susurró para él mismo mientras poco a poco salía de mi oficina.

Quería saber esas noticias por mí mismo. ¿Qué podía ser? No me gustaba saber no saber las cosas, así que decidí ir a ver a Hiei. Creía que él estaba en casa de Yusuke con Atsuko . . .

(ATSUKO'S POV)

El pequeño Hiei había salido solo para ir a comer todo lo que pudiera porque echaba de menos a su novio. Le había dado el uso de mi coche y las direcciones a varios buenos sitios donde comer. ¡Lo que él no sabía era que esas direcciones eran EN REALIDAD, direcciones a dentistas! ¡¡JAJAJA!! No necesitaba estar comiendo tanto ahora mismo. Lo que en realidad necesitaba era una buena limpieza. ¡Le sacaría su mente ese chico, Shuichi, y cuando volviera tendría una brillante y nueva sonrisa!

Mientras me acababa mi tostada escuché llamar a la puerta. Me pregunté quién sería. ¿Sería Yusuke? ¿O quizás el amigo feo de Yusuke? ¡O KEIKO! ¡O a lo mejor Hiei había vuelto porque había descubierto mi plan!

Mientras me preguntaba a mí misma quién era, los golpes cesaron y la puerta se abrió.

Corrí hacia la sala de estar para ver quién groseramente había entrado. A quien encontré me dejó perpleja y me asustó. Era un apuesto joven, de pelo castaño, buena ropa y un chupete en la boca. Eso no era normal. ¿O sí?

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Pregunté, levantando una ceja en sospecha.

"Sí. ¿Hiei está aquí?" Me preguntó, entrando y empezando a mirar alrededor.

"No. Fue al dentista." Le dije al chico corriendo detrás de él. "¿Qué quieres de él?"

"Quiero saber lo que pasa con él y cierto zorro." Respondió, claramente no esperando que yo supiera de lo que él estaba hablando. ¡Poco sabía que yo lo sabía!

"¿Te refieres a su novio?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry! Se me olvidó comentarlo en el capítulo anterior... varias personas me preguntaron por el significado del título. Pues bien, es normal que no tuvieseis ni idea de lo que significaba, pues son las iniciales de dos palabras inglesas.

Pensaba comentarlo al final del capítulo 12, pero se me pasó... (esas prisas). A ver, _B&L_ es _Beer&Lunchables_. 'Beer' supongo que la mayoría sabrá que es 'cerveza' y 'lunchables' son, según me explicó la autora, unas cajas de cartón donde hay comida preparada para llevar. La gente suele comprarlas para desayunar o para comer... así que lo he traducido como comida preparada a falta de un término en castellano (pero si alguien sabe una palabra mejor, acepto sugerencias).

* * *

Definitivamente a Hiei le sentaba mucho mejor la soltería... Y Atsuko está loca! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarle el coche?! Si al principio del fic Hiei no sabía ni abrir la puerta!! A ver cómo acaba...

Reviews:

**Kiri, **Muy bien, felicidades!! Acertaste! XD A ver, un DNI es el carnet de identidad, creo que vosotros le llamáis cédula de identidad o CI si no tengo mal entendido ;)

**Sanasa, **Felicidades a ti también!! XD Qué memoria tenéis! Bueno, lo del título ya está resuelto. Gracias ;) a los 200... hmm... nu sé. Aunque no sería decir un disparate, no XD

**Rakime, **gracias ;) jojo te ha gustado Kurama haciendo el tonto? XDD

**Vaslav, **suerte de los reviews, porque sino no podríamos poner caras... ahora cuando dejo alguno se me escapan demasiado ;P Oh pues sí que es una lástima, a mi también me hubiese gustado ver a Hiei así XDDD

**Misao, **gracias ;) Pues diría que en este capítulo se ha visto todo lo que querías ver XDDD La barra baja no sale (mierda de editor ¬¬) así que me dejo el 'chan' ;)

**Inari-chan, **espero que ahora sí que entiendas el título, era normal que no supieras lo que quería decir... jeje. Oh, gracias a ti también. Nunca imaginé que el fic podría llegar a tantos...

**Angeli Murasaki, **jeje y más loco que se va a poner XDDDD qué ganas tengo de que llegue cierto capítulo...

**Aome-sama,** sip siempre traduzco. Te agradezco las felicitaciones ;) Jeje, pues yo la verdad es que prefiero al Kurama de siempre, este me pone nerviosa XDD aunque me río mucho con él XD Dices que te extraña que la mayoría seamos españoles? Pues no tiene porqué, todo el anime se ha emitido aquí, concretamente solo en Cataluña y en el resto de España están a la venta también los dvds. Con mucho gusto te agrego ;)

**Janendra, **qué razón tienes! Me parece que dejar a Hiei con Atsuko es igual de peligroso que que Yusuke lleve a Kurama al Makai XDDD

**Nima, **Sí... es que las madres son muy crueles ;P Lo que pasa es que ahora con tal de que apruebe la mía ya está contenta (y yo más todavía XD) No, los tuyos los encuentro bien, pero mucho más largos que los de este fic sí que lo son... y me alegro que estos no sean tan largos, moriría traduciendo cada capítulo... ;)

Anda! He vuelto a responder a todos!! Increíble, increíble XDD

Oh! Atentas a una cosa que encontraréis escondida entre los diálogos del próximo capítulo, quién se dará cuenta? ) A ver... quien lo diga antes en el review le dedico el capítulo 15! ((Hn, vaya premio! / ¬¬ Tú te callas!))

Pues dicho queda! Hasta el próximo!! ;)


	14. ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Capítulo 14: ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

(KURAMA'S POV)

"Kurama, no digas eso. Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sabes quién es Hiei, ¿no?"

Hiei. Encendía algo dentro de mi corazón, algo cálido. Aunque no sabía porqué.

"No te puedo decir que sí, Yusuke. ¿Volvemos a casa?" Pregunté, levantándome y mirando alrededor.

"No puedo creer que hayas olvidado a tu novio . . ." El chico suspiró mientras corría detrás de mí. "¡Espera, ¿me recuerdas?!"

"Nop." Respondí sinceramente. "De hecho, estoy realmente asustado ahora mismo. ¿Dónde narices estoy?"

"Estás en . . . emm . . . bien, Kurama, voy a llevarte a casa con Hiei ahora mismo."

"Está bien."

Estaba impaciente por conocer este Hiei del que Yusuke hablaba. ¿Dijo que era mi novio? Vaya, era bueno tener un novio esperándome en casa. Eso sería agradable. Y ahora que lo pensaba y lo escuchaba junto en la misma frase, por primera vez, ¡¡Kurama y Hiei sonaba divinamente!! ¡ESPERA! ¿Mi novio? ¿Soy una chica?

"Ehh, Kurama, ¿qué estás haciendo?" El chico preguntó. Rápidamente dejé de mirar dentro de mis pantalones y le miré a él.

"¡Nada!" ¡OHHHhhhhhhhhHHHhhhHHHHHH! ¡Esto se estaba poniendo interesante! ¡Yo era un chico! ¡Y TAMBIÉN LO ERA HIEI! "Chico, ¿soy gay?"

El chico de pelo negro se giró y me dirigió una extraña mirada. Parecía estar debatiendo la pregunta mientras me miraba. Me pregunto qué estaba pasando por su cabeza . . .

(YUSUKE'S POV)

A ver, si le decía que no tendría que explicarle muchas más cosas. Y si le decía que sí, _yo_ estaría en peligro. Tenía que meditarlo. Si decía que sí, él podía hacerse una idea equivocada sobre sí mismo, otra vez. Pero si le decía que sí, _yo_ estaría en peligro. Si le decía que sí, su madre podría volverse loca. Y si le decía que sí, _yo_ estaría en peligro.

"Sí. Eres gay. Eres muy gay. Eres muy, muy, muy gay. Extremadamente. Más gay de lo habitual." Respondí rápido y con firmeza.

"Ya veo. Y Hiei, ¿cómo es?" Kurama preguntó, corriendo hacia mí y colocando un brazo por mi hombro, acercando la cabeza a la mía para dirigirme una sonrisa pervertida.

"Él es algo bajo, malo, casi diabólico, fuerte, frío, un poco mono y bastante caliente." Me pregunté si estaba tomando el enfoque correcto. No había hecho que Hiei pareciese del todo genial. Quería fomentar que a Kurama le gustase y estuviese enamorado de Hiei tanto como pudiese, porque por lo que se refería a Kurama era gay, muy gay exactamente. ¡No quería que pensase que yo estaba a su disposición ni nada!

"Ya veo. Suena bien y eso, pero ¿qué quieres decir con que 'él es algo bajo'?"

¡Si a Kurama no le gustaba la estatura de Hiei, podía afectar el enamorarse perdidamente de él!

"Quiero decir que es enorme, Hiei es grande, muy grande, más grande de lo normal." Creo que eso lo arregló. "Hiei es muy frío con todo el mundo, ¡con todos excepto _contigo_! No puede pasarse mucho tiempo seguido contigo sin hacer lo siguiente: mimarte en extremo, hacerte el amor apasionadamente, recordarte cuánto te quiere (que es mucho) una y otra vez, y hacer que pasen cosas románticas. Todo el tiempo." Expliqué dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Espléndido." Rió Kurama y empezó a correr muy rápido.

"¿A DONDE VAS?" Le llamé mientras intentaba atraparle.

"¡A ENCONTRAR A MI HIEI!"

(KOENMA'S POV)

"¿S-Su qué?" Pregunté alucinado. ¿Ella quería decir que Hiei y Kurama eran . . . amantes?

"Sí, el muchacho Hiei y Shuichi realmente están juntos. ¿Quieres oír una historia sobre lo que hicieron en la habitación de mi hijo? ¡Lo juro! ¡Yusuke no se va a recuperar nunca!"

"¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!! ¡No, gracias!" Grité, rezando para que Atsuko no me contase nada más.

¡JODER! ¡¿Por qué no vi esto antes?! Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! Sólo quise dejar que los dos lo llevasen sin vergüenza. ¡O eso le iba a decir a Botan cuando le explicara esto! ¡ALUCINARÁ!

(BOTAN'S POV)

"¿QUE HIEI Y KURAMA SON QUÉ?"

"Son amantes. Y tuvieron sexo en la habitación de Yusuke." Koenma explicó despreocupadamente mientras masticaba su Pocky. ()

¡Estas eran increíbles noticias para mí! Me costaba creerlo. Siempre eran muy amables el uno con el otro, tal vez un poco más de lo normal, pero aún así, ¡esto era asombroso! ¡OH NO! Había un lado muy malo sobre saber esto . . . tenía otro secreto de Hiei que guardar. ¡Lo juro! Mi muerte se estaba acercando con cada cosa nueva que sabía de Hiei. Pero, supongo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era asegurarme de que siempre que estuviese con Hiei, también estuviese allí Kurama. Así él evitaría que Hiei me matase. Estoy segura de que Kurama tenía un increíble poder de persuasión sobre Hiei. ¡JAJA!

"Pobre Yusuke . . ."

"Sí, lo sé. Y lo que es mejor es que acabo de saber que Kurama tiene amnesia. Sin mencionar que Hiei y él se hicieron amantes después de eso. Pero, lo extraño es que Kurama perdió la memoria otra vez. Y no recuerda a Hiei en este momento." Me dijo Koenma, metiéndose otro palo de Pocky en su boca.

"Vaya por Dios, eso es grave. ¿No tendrías que intentar buscar a Hiei? Debe estar muy disgustado con esto." Dije con tristeza. Pobre Hiei.

"Tendría, pero se fue al dentista. Iba a buscar a Kurama, pero estaba en el mundo de los demonios con Yusuke. Pero no te preocupes, me puse en contacto con Yusuke y le dije que pasase por aquí primero. Debería estar aquí en cualquier-," Koenma empezó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para mostrar un Yusuke forcejeando para intentar arrastrar un Kurama que daba patadas y se revolvía (que en este momento parecía un pez), contra su voluntad, dentro de la oficina.

"¡VEN-GA-KURAMA!"

"¡NO! ¡NUNCA! ¡NO PUEDO PERDER MI VALIOSO TIEMPO DE ENCONTRAR A HIEI! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ÉL ES EXCITANTE!!!!!! ¡SUÉLTAME!"

(YUSUKE'S POV)

Había cometido el grave error de enseñarle a Kurama una foto de Hiei. Kurama me estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre cómo era él, así que me rendí y le enseñé una foto. Eso sólo hizo que Kurama se excitara más. Al menos creo que lo estaba . . . todo el tiempo que estuvimos andando él se iba riendo cada dos por tres, luego hacía un sonido de gemido que daba miedo. Cuando Koenma se puso en contacto conmigo y me dijo que fuera a verle, Kurama se volvió loco.

"Yusuke, ¡¿qué le pasa a Kurama?!" Botan gritó con preocupación después de ver la horrible deformada expresión en su cara.

"¡No sé! ¡Creo que está muy caliente o algo!" Respondí, Kurama me dio una patada en la pierna y empezó a morderme el brazo.

"¡CÁLLATE MALO! ¡¡Yo sólo quiero mi HIEI!!" Kurama gritó, yo liberándome de él por fin y enviándolo al suelo.

"¡Kurama, tranquilízate! No te preocupes, te llevaré a mi casa para que veas a Hiei ahora mismo." Le dije como ofrecimiento de paz. ¡Kurama parecía más obsesionado con Hiei que cuando lo conocía!

"En realidad, Hiei se fue para ir al dentista." Koenma nos dijo mientras se servía un par de palitos de Pocky.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡EL MUNDO ENTERO ESTÁ CONTRA MÍ! YUSUKE, SERÁ MEJOR QUE ME LLEVES HASTA HIEI _AHORA_ O PRONTO ESTARÁS SUFRIENDO UN CASO DE CALVICIE MASCULINA PREMATURA!!!!!" Kurama gritó mientras sus dedos agarraban mi pelo.

Miré a Koenma esperando una respuesta, sólo para encontrarle comiendo otro palito de Pocky. ¡Bebé estúpido!

"Bien, Kurama, te llevaré con Hiei ahora mismo. Creo que sé a cual dentista fue."

(HIEI'S POV)

"¿Doctor Hiff Clanger?" Me pregunté a mí mismo cuando llegué al edificio donde me indicó Atsuko. Tal vez me había equivocado al girar en algún sitio. Esto desde luego no parecía un sitio donde conseguir comida. Quizás sería mejor que empezase a volver a pie y así podría sacar el coche de Atsuko de ese foso donde lo metí. (Conduciendo = MALO). Pero, yo quería ahogar mis problemas con un batido de leche. Así que entré en el edificio.

La sala olía raro. Como viejo papel de imprenta o algo así. Había un banco de sillas también, sillas vacías. La única persona que había era una mujer que se veía muy infeliz en un escritorio. Decidí darle mi pedido . . . mi pedido para irme.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, chico?" Preguntó, ni mirándome por más de un segundo.

"Soy Hiei, y creo que necesito hacer un pedido aquí, ¿estoy en lo cierto?" Pregunté, mirando alrededor de la sala nerviosamente. Era escalofriante; desprendía un aura maligna.

"Hiei, Hiei, ¡Por supuesto! Tienes una cita aquí mismo para ahora mismo." Me dijo, levantándose y llevándome dentro de otra sala al final del pasillo. La sala tenía una silla que daba miedo al mirarla y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, estaba sentado/ estirado en ella. "El doctor estará contigo en seguida." Dijo la mujer, saliendo de la sala y dejándome.

Había muchas armas en la sala. Parecían más mini-armas por eso, más bien para utilizarlas en un pequeño roedor.

"¡HOLA!" Saludó un hombre mayor que se veía contento, entrando en la sala. Desde el primer segundo que le vi hubo ciertas cosas de él que no me gustaron.

Vestía de blanco.

Se veía demasiado contento.

Tenía una sonrisa demasiado blanca.

Y tenía un cuadro de un zorro en la sala de tortura para roedores. ¡NO QUERÍA QUE ME RECORDASEN A KURAMA!

"Hn. ¿Es usted Hiff Clanger?" Le pregunté al hombre, frunciendo el ceño. Me había hecho enfadar y me había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza! ¡Me encontraba fatal! ¡GARRGGG!

"Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú eres Hiei Urameshi?" Preguntó alegremente, caminando hacia mí y poniendo una toalla de papel sujeta a una pequeña cadena de metal alrededor de mi cuello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

"Casi." Le ladré.

"¡Oh, ya veo! Atsuko me dijo que tenías un poco de carácter cuando pidió hora. En cualquier caso, vamos a empezar. ¡ÁBRELA BIEN!"

¿. . . Ábrela bien?

"¿Abrir . . . el qué . . . bien?"

"Tu boca por supuesto, tonto."

"Eh . . . oh."

Cumplí haciendo lo que él quería. No creía que Atsuko quisiera hacerme daño, así que confié un poco en Hiff.

Después de escuchar hablar a Hiff durante un rato, entendí que este lugar era como un hospital, sólo para dientes. (Humanos estúpidos. ¡Dientes! ¡Necesitan un doctor para los dientes!)

Y el doctor aquí presente me estaba limpiando mis dientes. En verdad me dio una agradable sensación el que me las limpiaran. Y estaba seguro de que a Galletita le gustaría. ((Hiei en este momento teniendo una feliz imagen mental . . . . . . . .

#

Chibi-Kurama: ¡Oh Hiei! ¡Tus dientes están limpios y brillantes!

Chibi-Hiei: Sé que lo están. ¿Te gustan?

Chibi-Kurama: ¡OH SÍ! ¡Me gustan TANTO; creo que te volveré a llevar a la habitación de Yusuke!

Chibi-Hiei: ¿La habitación de Yusuke? ¿Por qué?

Chibi-Kurama: Ya sabes porqué Hiei . . . # chibi sonrisa pervertida #

Chibi-Hiei: Estás loco, Kurama . . . ¡LOCO COMO UN ZORRO! # se abalanza sobre chibi-Kurama #

#

"Entonces Hiei, ¿cuántos años tienes?" Me preguntó Hiff mientras tenía una cosa pequeña de metal que pinchaba en mi boca, raspando mis dientes.

"Umh mrrhi hhrrd." Conseguí mascullar sin hacer que mis encías sangraran. ¡¿Por qué narices me hacía preguntas cuando evidentemente yo no estaba en condición de hablar?!

"Y dime, ¿cómo está Atsuko?" Preguntó, todavía trabajando en mis dientes.

"Zhhh frrn." Contesté de nuevo. Esto era inútil.

Finalmente, el doctor acabó conmigo.

"Ya está, Hiei."

"¿Ha terminado conmigo?"

"Sip. Y ya que estoy, déjame darte algunos consejos . . . SiemPre compra chIsmes que estén maRcados a un precIo más bajo que el de los arTículos Frecuentes . . . Olvida no hacerlo, a menos que quieras estar eXiliado eternamente . . . como les ha pasado a muchas personas . . . siempre ha sido así durante 22 años."

"Entiendo." Dije. Y lo entendí. Realmente lo hice. ¿Y **VOSOTROS**?

"¡¡¡¡HIEI!!!!" Escuché una suave voz llamarme cuando volvía a lo que ahora sabía que era la sala de espera. Levanté la vista y vi nada más y nada menos que a la encantadora Galletita que amaba. En seguida corrí hacia él, esperando recibir un agradable y amistoso abrazo. Lo que en realidad recibí me sorprendió. Kurama agarró mis hombros, me acercó a él tanto como pudo y entonces empezó a atacar mi cuello con besos. "Encantado de conocerte, Hiei." Kurama ronroneó, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y empezando a sacarme del dentista.

"¿Eh?" ¿Qué quiso decir Kurama con eso?

"Ahora empieza a hacer todas esas cosas que Yusuke me dijo que hacías." Exigió Kurama cuando llegamos a un parque en medio de ninguna parte.

"¿Qué? Kurama, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"No te hagas el tonto, cariño." Kurama susurró suavemente mientras él me sentaba en su regazo, ambos debajo de un gran y sombreado árbol.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Estaba confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Oh bueno, si no haces esas cosas, entonces las haré yo . . ." Me dijo de un modo insinuante, tirándome en la hierba y abalanzándose sobre mí. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero antes de que salieran las palabras, él me interrumpió. "Bonita sonrisa, bomboncito." Bueno, lo que tenía que decir no importaba.

"Vamos, Kurama." Dije con felicidad, sonrisas apareciendo en ambos rostros.

¡Ya estamos otra vez! ;)

(KUWABARA'S POV)

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Había mirado por toda la ciudad, ¡excepto en un sitio! El parque de Hiff Clanger. Estaba llegando allí ahora. Iba a buscar en el grande y sombreado árbol para ver si Hiei estaba allí. A lo mejor estaba. Lo vería muy pronto porque ya estaba llegando. Podía ver el árbol, me estaba acercando más y más y- AHHHHHhhhHHHHhhHH!!!!! ¡OH CIELOS! ¡QUÉ NARICES ESTABAN KURAMA Y HIEI- AHHHhhhhhHHHhhhhHH!!!!!!!!!!

Rápidamente di media vuelta y me puse a correr como un loco en dirección contraria al árbol. Tenía el presentimiento que era el secreto que Yusuke iba a contarme. Ohhhhh . . . Quedé marcado para toda la vida. El resto de mi vida . . .

(KOENMA'S POV)

"Entiendo, entonces, ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que Kurama perdió la memoria la primera vez en un accidente de coche y la segunda vez al ser atacado por unos demonios? No parece muy propio de Kurama el tener un accidente de coche. Él es muy prudente con este tipo de cosas, sobre todo si tiene alguien más en el coche. ¡Debe haber sido alguien que está detrás de Kurama! Y si tiene este tipo de poder, quizá podemos ser capaces de recuperar la memoria de Kurama si encontráis al demonio. Entonces Yusuke, ¿estás listo? Te sugiero que lleves contigo a Hiei y a Kurama, por eso. No querríamos que algo así pasase otra vez. Y ya que estás, llévate a Kuwabara también." Le dije a Yusuke con firmeza. Quería que Kurama volviese a ser normal, lo que vi en mi oficina era . . . no era adecuado. Por suerte, Yusuke le había dado a Kurama la dirección al dentista donde estaba Hiei y le había enviado solo. Imaginábamos que estarían bien.

"¡Ya estoy listo!" Declaró alegremente, empezando a salir por la puerta. "¡Voy a buscar a Kuwabara también! Además, necesito avisarle sobre esos dos, de todos modos."

"¡Sí, exacto! No quisiéramos que él se cruzara con esos dos ahora mientras ellos están teniendo un lío, ¿verdad?" Dije sarcásticamente, Yusuke y yo estallamos a reír.

"¡JAJAJAA!"

"¡JAJAJAA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones (): 

Bien, vamos a explicar una cosa con la que aluciné. 'Pocky' según la autora es una comida japonesa, bueno no es exactamente una comida... Cómo explicarlo... habéis probado los Mikado?? Esos palitos que están recubiertos de chocolate? Bien, pues es eso. Sólo que hay también de otros sabores además del de chocolate.

Como me quedé con las ganas de ver cómo eran exactamente busqué por Internet a ver si podía encontrar algo. ¡¡Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré hasta una página dedicada a esto!! Que sí, que sí. Si no me creéis comprobadlo vosotras XDD

De entre los sabores que se pueden encontrar están: fresa, coco, leche, almendra y creo que algún que otro más... Por lo visto tiene mucho éxito tanto en Japón como en América y por lo que he leído, en varios mangas han salido los personajes comiendo 'Pocky' XD

* * *

Uo! Qué capítulo más largo, ¿eh? ;) Kurama otra vez perdiendo la memoria y mirándose dentro de los pantalones para ver si es una chica (eso ha sido buenísimo XDDD)

El pobre Kuwabara ha quedado traumatizado... ya le está bien por ser tan cotilla, no tenía tantas ganas de saberlo, pues hala XD

Misivas breves:

**Sanasa, **frases de una forma rara? ¿Cómo cuáles? Será que estoy tan acostumbrada que ya ni me doy cuenta XD Encontramos ya lo de los diálogos? ;)

**Nima,** por supuesto que sé quien eres ;) Sobre por qué recuerda a Yusuke pero no a Hiei... digamos que es uno de esos misterios que tiene la mente XDD

**Vaslav, **era en este donde salía algo entre los diálogos!

**Shakoba, **ahora tienes que decirme el significado de la frase en japonés que pusiste ;)

**Inari-chan, **a ver, el fic tiene en total 24 capítulos, así que todavía tienes fic para rato XD Actualizar como ya dije, lo haré cada fin de semana.

·

OH! Habéis encontrado eso que os dije en el capítulo anterior? Sí? No? Queréis una pista? Bien, para que luego os quejéis XD Os diré donde está. ¿Recordáis los consejos del dentista? Pues... por ahí está! Buscad, buscad ;) ¡¡si es que ya no os lo puedo poner más fácil!! ;P (Ha sido muy duro hacerlo que quedase bien... si es que al final lo ha hecho...)

·

_Breve comentario_: Esta es la última semana de mayo, es decir llega junio (oleee, qué lista eres Yukii!). Como sabréis tengo exámenes... así que sed pacientes si se da la ocasión de que no tengo a tiempo el capítulo, oks? ;)

Gracias por todos los reviews y hasta el próximo!!


	15. ¿Por qué no perdiste TÚ también TU memor...

_Capítulo dedicado a_

**SANASA**

_por haber encontrado la palabra escondida. _

(lo prometido es deuda XDD)

* * *

Capítulo 15: ¿Por qué no perdiste TÚ también TU memoria?

(HIEI'S POV)

"Kurama, ¿estás bien de ese viaje con Yusuke? No te pasó nada . . . ¿verdad?" Pregunté a mi amante, quien me abrazaba entre sus brazos, ambos vestidos ahora, pero sin camiseta. Y por eso estaba preocupado. Kurama todavía tenía los cortes de nuestro accidente, pero también otros más.

Kurama se giró y miró hacia el cielo nocturno, el reflejo de la luna en sus grandes y hermosos ojos.

"Quedémonos aquí fuera esta noche." Sugirió Kurama dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"No has contestado a mi pregunta." Le gruñí. Necesitaba saber si él estaba bien. Me sentía más cercano de Kurama que nunca me sentí antes. No lo podría soportar si él estuviese gravemente herido.

Lo que aumentaba mis preocupaciones de antes.

Kurama estaba gravemente herido. No, no Kurama, Shuichi, ya no era Kurama. ¡Su personalidad no era la misma que solía ser! ¡Ya no era mi amigo!

Entonces, si la personalidad de Kurama no era la misma . . . ¿realmente amaba al antiguo Kurama? Me había juntado con el Kurama que no sabía nada de él mismo ni de mí. Lo que me hacía preguntarme, si no amaba a Kurama en un nivel más alto que sólo su personalidad. Si no, entonces cuando Kurama recuperase su memoria este maravilloso sentimiento de amor se desvanecería. No podía ser verdad . . . tenía que amar a Kurama por quién era dentro de su alma. Pero si lo hacía, entonces ¿por qué temía que él recuperara su memoria y no que él no regresase?

"Tengo . . . tengo unos cuantos cortes aquí y allá, un golpe en la cabeza, pero nada más." Kurama respondió, sus brazos abrazándome fuerte contra su pecho. "Estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro de que lo estás?" Pregunté, intentando ocultar mi tristeza.

"Sí, claro que lo estoy. Seguro que te preocupas mucho por mí. Me gustaría poder recordar la _primera_ vez que hicimos el amor . . . debió ser genial." Dijo Kurama, moviéndose hacia abajo, estirándose en la hierba y yo sentándome a su lado. ¡Espera, Kurama había dicho eso antes! Esta mañana temprano, cuando se despertó por primera vez, había estado queriendo preguntarle por qué lo había dicho.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunté, estirándome a su lado.

"Bueno, pareces preocuparte mucho por mí. Pensaría que pones tanta pasión en todas las cosas relacionadas. De hecho, lo sé." Kurama me dijo dulcemente.

Algo no estaba bien. Kurama debería recordar la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Después de todo había sido hoy . . . ((Ah, cómo pasa el tiempo X.X)) Entonces caí en la cuenta. Antes, Kurama había dicho 'encantado de conocerte . . .' como si me estuviese conociendo por primera vez. ¡¿Podría ser que ese golpe que le dieron esos demonios a Kurama hoy, hubiese hecho que perdiese la memoria otra vez?!

Por alguna razón me entraron ganas de llorar justo entonces . . .

¡¿Por qué esto continuaba pasando?! ¡¡¡CADA VEZ QUE KURAMA PERDÍA LA MEMORIA ERA CASI COMO SI ÉL HUBIESE MUERTO!!! Cada vez que tenía que decirle mi nombre . . . el nombre que había dicho tantas veces antes. Cuando Kurama era todavía él mismo, probablemente era la última cosa en su mente que en la vida olvidaría, ¡el nombre de Hiei! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡No podía soportarlo! Esta vez sí que me iba a marchar de verdad. ¡Tampoco iba a volver! ¡Estar enamorado era un error! Sólo causaba un dolor como este.

"Kurama, vamos a dormir." Dije en voz baja, enrollando mi camiseta y colocándola debajo de la cabeza de Kurama.

"Está bien, Hiei." Convino Kurama, cerrando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente, pero feliz.

"Buenas noches."

Esperé un par de minutos hasta que estuve seguro de que Kurama estaba dormido. Entonces me levanté de nuestro sitio debajo del árbol, le di la espalda y empecé a alejarme.

El amor era una cicatriz mucho peor que una hecha por cualquier espada. Una cicatriz en el alma nunca se curaría. Sin embargo, a diferencia de una cicatriz en el cuerpo, una cicatriz en el alma no era visible.

A donde quiera que fuese, nadie tendría que saber esto. Ni siquiera tendría que recordar la alegría y el dolor que Kurama me dio.

Estaba seguro de que Kurama no se sentiría dolido. Dudaba incluso de que me recordase por la mañana . . .

()

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

"Hiei . . . eres como el hielo . . . sólo que con una pequeña llama tratando de derretir el camino para llegar hasta fuera. Eres . . . un . . . espíritu de fuego . . . ¿verdad? Lo sabía. Tienes algo que ver con el fuego, tú me dijiste eso. Utilizas el fuego . . . tu dragón . . . ten cuidado, Hiei . . . no puedes dejar que se te lleve sin hablarle a Yukina de ti primero." Kurama masculló mientras dormía, ignorando que Hiei ya se había ido hacía rato para entonces.

(EL SUEÑO DE KURAMA . . .)

"¡Hiei! ¡Hiei!" Le llamé mientras corría hacia el pequeño espíritu de fuego que estaba bajando la calle.

Hiei me miró un momento antes de girar la cabeza para mirar hacia delante otra vez.

"Hey, zorro." Dijo despreocupadamente. Pude detectar nerviosismo en su voz. Me complació de un modo extraño el oírlo, y verlo, porque parecía casi como si estuviese . . .

"Hiei, ¡¿te estás- . . . RUBORIZANDO?!" Pregunté asombrado. ¿Por qué Hiei se estaría ruborizando? No lo entendía.

"¿Eh? ¡No!" Me gruñó, actuando como si yo fuera un idiota. Tal vez sí que lo era.

"Oh, lo siento. Me equivoqué supongo." Dije, no convencido del todo.

Me pregunté qué era lo que hacía que Hiei se ruborizara.

#

"¡Hiei, te amo!" Grité felizmente dándole un gran y cariñoso abrazo.

"Basta ya, Galletita." Replicó Hiei, riendo y devolviendo el abrazo.

"¡Nunca! Te amo demasiado para mantener alejadas mis manos de ti . . ."

"¿Cuánto me amas, amor?"

"Mucho."

"¿Cuánto?" Hiei preguntó otra vez, empujándole a la cama de Yusuke.

"Yo . . . yo no . . . estoy seguro, Hiei." Contesté sinceramente, confusión llenando mi mente. ¿Cómo podía medir lo que sentía por Hiei? Apenas sabía nada de él. ¿En qué tenía que basar mis sentimientos? ¿Era sólo . . . un caso grave de lujuria?

"¿Qué significa eso? La verdad es que no suena bien." Hiei me dijo, pareciendo un poco preocupado, mientras avanzaba poco a poco por la cama y se colocaba encima de mí con una pierna en cada lado.

"No me preguntes. No sé nada después de todo." Respondí con una alegre risa. Era mejor no estropear las cosas entre Hiei y yo. Cuando recuperase mis recuerdos, el antiguo Kurama estaría más contento si Hiei estaba con él, estaba seguro de eso.

#

(KURAMA'S POV)

De repente, me sentí solo. La presencia de ese otro había desaparecido. Espero que volviese pronto. Estaba empezando a hacer frío espantoso fuera y no podía evitar estar asustado por estar aquí fuera solo. Pero, tenía el mal presentimiento . . . de que mi novio no volvería hasta que yo no volviese a ser quien era.

::Kurama . . .:: Oí una voz llamarme desde dentro de mi mente. Escuché con atención, esperando que perteneciese a Hiei. Pero no lo era . . . no me sonaba familiar en absoluto.

::¿Qué quieres?:: Pregunté firmemente y con dureza.

::No te preocupes, no soy un enemigo, soy tú.:: Me dijo.

::¿Q-Qué?:: Pregunté, sintiéndome muy confundido. Nunca antes había escuchado esta voz . . . y estaba muy seguro de que no era la mía.

::Soy el antiguo tú, debería decir. Te he estado observando desde el día anterior, esperaba que este problema desapareciera por si solo, pero no lo ha hecho. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Lo he estado intentando, pero no he sido capaz de romper el hechizo que ha sido echado sobre ti, impidiéndote que recuerdes tu pasado y todo el mundo. Ahora se está haciendo más serio, más que unos pocos cortes y rasguños . . . Hiei se ha ido, Shuichi.::

::Lo sé.:: Dije, conteniendo las lágrimas.

::Tenemos que conseguir que vuelva.::

::¡Pero-!­ ¡¿Pero cómo?!::

::Recupera tu memoria . . .::

::¿Cómo puedo recuperar mi memoria si a quien quiero recordar no está aquí para ayudarme? ¡Hiei no puede ayudarme!::

::Shuichi, no te alteres. No te queda bien.:: Dijo con una risa comprensiva.

De alguna manera pude evocar una imagen del que me estaba hablando . . . era una alta y hermosa criatura, con un largo pelo plateado, ojos amarillos, unas orejas de zorro y una cola.

::. . . ¿Al menos me ayudarás?::

::Por supuesto . . . yo también amo a Hiei. Quiero que vuelva tanto como tú.::

::Gracias, Kurama.::

* * *

Jeje, Youko ya tardaba en aparecer en escena XDDD

Atención al primer sueño de Kurama! Prestadle atención y recordad que os lo dije! Aunque tiene importancia en la continuación... pero ya os lo recordaré cuando llegue ;)

Ah y para quien no se haya leído '_Cuerpo y Alma_' (sí, de la misma autora) tengo que aclarar que en realidad Shuichi y Youko no tienen mentes separadas, eso es sólo un recurso de la autora.

¡Una _noticia_! La continuación de este fic acabó el otro día y tiene 10 capítulos :) Ahora la autora ha empezado a hacer uno con la misma idea, pero es Hiei quien pierde la memoria XDD Ei, no os lo podéis perder, el título es 'Or Else' ;)

¡Misivas breves que el tiempo no sobra!

**Sanasa, **creo que te lo merecías ;) Por cierto, te has leído el fic de esta autora en el que todo el rato salen Hiei y Kurama en chibi? Es muy gracioso XD

**Vaslav, **sí yo también creo que esnifó demasiada anestesia XD Cuando me lo leí al principio pensé que no lo había leído bien... mira que llega a ser raro XD

**Nima jaganshi, **sip, exacto era 'Spirit Fox' Muchas felicidades!! ;) En el original 'Galletita' no es 'Chibibiscuit' XD Es 'Love Cookie' lo que traducido literalmente viene a ser 'Galleta de amor' y como comprenderás no era plan de ponerlo... así que lo adapté ;)

**Misao,** esto sigue sin poner los guiones bajos... Sip, felicidades! Era Spirit Fox!! Ya sólo faltaría que a ff.net le diese por hacer estas tonterías, entonces sí que me da algo X.X

**Shakoba, **anda, quería decir eso? Me lo apunto XDD Ya me imagino a tu dentista al verte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él pensando 'caray, es la primera persona que está contenta de entrar aquí...' XDDDD En el original estaba más o menos igual, las mayúsculas a veces en otras palabras, porque al traducir no quedaban las mismas letras. Me pasé un buen rato intentando que la cosa cuadrase y tuviese sentido (aunque lo que decía el dentista no lo tenía XD)

**Janendra, **sólo te diré que no te estreses por eso, porque sinceramente el consejo era MUY raro. Básicamente decía que hay que comprar las cosas más baratas que encuentres, la razón ya sí que no tengo ni idea, porque no sé a qué venía eso de estar exiliado XDD Nada, lo dicho, que esnifó demasiada anestesia XD

¿Dije breves? Aix, siempre me pasa igual...

Ahora sólo me queda decir:

Buena suerte a todas con los exámenes!!!

Hasta el próximo ;)


	16. ¡Lucha por Hiei!

Capítulo 16: ¡Lucha por Hiei!

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Había corrido tan rápido como pude después de ver lo que vi . . . Hasta que llegué a casa, entonces me dormí, después me levanté, salí a buscar a Yusuke y luego, finalmente, recordé lo que había visto.

· · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

"¡OH, HIEI!"

· · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

Finalmente había vuelta a casa de Yusuke. En vez de aporrear como un loco, decidí entrar y ya está. Desgraciadamente, no lo pensé mucho e instantáneamente fui golpeado en la cabeza con una escoba que Atsuko estaba sosteniendo.

"¡AHH!"

"Ah, sólo es el amigo feo de Yusuke." Se aseguró a sí misma. ¡Gracias a Dios que sabía quién era yo! . . . . . . Espera, ¿qué quiso decir con feo?

"Ehh . . . ¿puedo utilizar el cuarto de baño?" Pregunté, levantando mi mano y señalando en dirección al servicio.

"Claro, tú mismo." Contestó la madre de Yusuke caminando hacia el sofá y empezando a enchufar los cables. La observé atentamente antes de marcharme. ¡Quería aprenderlo para siempre!

Primero puso el amarillo . . . Después el blanco . . . y al final, ¡ROJO! ¡YU JÚ! ¡Ahora ya lo sabía!

Sintiéndome como si hubiera logrado algo, me escapé hacia el cuarto de baño para vomitar.

(KURAMA'S POV)

Abrí los ojos para ser recibido por la luz del sol de las primeras horas de la mañana. Me sentía renovado, listo para enfrentarme a otro día, y también, muy sucio.

::¡Eccss! ¡Me siento sucio! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que no durmiera fuera toda la noche?!:: Pregunté a mi mitad más mayor con voz quejica.

::Porque dormir fuera no es tan malo. Tú sólo eres frágil. Probablemente fue por eso que Hiei te dejó.:: El hombre zorro me dijo con maldad. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de agua. Tenía razón; ¡Hiei SÍ que pensaba que yo era frágil! ¡ESA FUE LA RAZON POR LA QUE SE FUE! ERA UN PERDEDOR TAN PEQUEÑO Y PATÉTICO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO HABÍA VISTO ANTES?!

::¡TIENES RAZON!:: Le declaré, cayendo de rodillas y empezando a llorar.

::¡EI! Tranquilízate Shuichi, todo va a ir bien.:: Me dijo con voz dulce y comprensiva.

Fue en ese momento que comprendí el plan del zorro.

::Bueno Kurama, ¡SI ESE ES TU NOMBRE VERDADERO! ¡Eres bastante bueno, pero parece que has sido superado en astucia!:: Proclamé en con un confiado, pero enfadado, tono. ¡Era evidente que él estaba detrás de MI Hiei! Tan pronto como yo recuperase a Hiei, él me lo quitaría. Entonces estaría sin Hiei. ¡OTRA VEZ!

::¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?:: Se estaba haciendo el tonto. ¡Idiota!

::¡¡Estás detrás de mi amante!::

::¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Él es tan tuyo como mío!::

::Na-¡eh! Si eras parte de mí cuando tenía mis recuerdos, entonces técnicamente no, él es mío.::

::Bien, se acabó. ¡¡Sólo hay una manera de resolver esto!!:: El zorro declaró mientras creaba una imagen mental para ambos.

::¡ME PARECE BIEN!:: Respondí, examinando la imagen delante de mí. Entonces dejé de estar consciente y me encontré de pie al lado del guapo zorro en una sala negra. Con un gruñido me dio una cosa pequeña parecida a una barra, la misma que él tenía, sólo que él también tenía una pelota pequeña y blanca, del mismo color que nuestras barras. Hmm.

::¡¡TIEMPO PARA UN JUEGO MENTAL DE PING PONG!!:: Gritó, alejándose unos cuantos pasos de mí y lanzando la pelota al aire.

(YUSUKE'S POV)

"¡Ah Kuwabara!" Llamé sin entusiasmo, mientras paseaba por el parque de Hiff Clanger, buscando a Kurama, Hiei o Kuwabara en vano. ¡Entonces fue cuando le vi! Kurama estaba sentado debajo de un gran árbol con una expresión absolutamente en blanco. Habría pensado que estaba muerto si su boca no se estuviera moviendo. Mientras me acercaba a mi amigo me di cuenta de que no sólo estaba gritando, sino que su voz cambiaba con cada siguiente grito.

"¡PELOTA ESTÚPIDA! ¡Es demasiado pequeña! Hazla más grande para que pueda darle." Kurama gritó en su habitual (más bien de niño) voz. "¡NO! Se va a quedar así. ¡No te quejes porque estés perdiendo!" Gritó Kurama, esta vez con una voz más grave que se parecía mucho a su mitad kitsune. "¡JAJA! ¡AHORA quién está perdiendo!" Dijo Kurama con burla en su voz humana. "Todavía tú."

No quería saber lo que estaba pasando precisamente. Pero era evidente que Kurama no se iba a ir a ningún sitio por un rato. Así que decidí que sería mejor salir y buscar a los otros y luego traerlos aquí. Mientras me alejaba reconocí la camiseta de Hiei enrollada en la hierba cerca de donde estaba sentado Kurama. Rápidamente giré la cabeza y miré hacia arriba del árbol, pero no vi nada, ningún Hiei. Debía haberse ido. No le culpaba. Si Kurama actuase como ahora cualquiera se molestaría.

Necesitaba encontrar a Kuwabara ahora.

(BOTAN'S POV)

Rápidamente me apresuré en recorrer el pasillo y me deslicé en su oficina, llevando en mi mano noticias muy importantes.

"¡Koenma-sama! Tengo import-" Empecé, sólo para ser interrumpida por un enfadado Koenma.

"¡SHH! No puedo ocuparme de eso en este momento. ¡Hay demasiados problemas con Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara ahora mismo!" Me espetó enojado, dejando caer su pequeña cabeza entre sus pequeños brazos derrotado.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté preocupada, aproximándome a su escritorio y dejando caer los papeles que llevaba en éste.

"Parece ser que el demonio que estaba y está detrás de Kurama ha decidido de ir detrás de Yusuke también. El demonio tiene que ser muy poderoso y yo no quiero arriesgarme a que Kurama y Yusuke sean asesinados, así que la mejor persona para matar al demonio y salvarlos sería Hiei. Sin embargo, ¡HIEI DECIDIO MARCHARSE ANOCHE Y AHORA NADIE TIENE NI IDEA DE DONDE ESTÁ!" Dijo Koenma con tono enfurecido.

"Oh vaya, eso es malo. Bueno, de todos modos creo que debería echar un vistazo a-" Empecé a decir de nuevo, todavía ignorada por Koenma.

"No tengo tiempo. ¡Necesito decirle a Yusuke y a Kurama que se escondan y a Kuwabara que encuentre a Hiei ASAP!" ()

¿A-S-A-P?

"¿Hiei es poco inteligente?" Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco confundida.

". . . No. Cuanto antes."

". . . ¡OH!"

(HIEI'S POV)

¡YO ERA TAN POCO INTELIGENTE! Cómo pude permitirme a mí mismo comportarme como tan idiota! Tenía que afrontarlo, necesitaba que el antiguo Kurama volviese . . . y tan pronto como él volviese, nuestra relación se habría terminado. No podía evitar que pasase. Así que tenía que escoger entre hacer dos cosas: ayudar a Kurama a recuperar sus recuerdos y revolverme de dolor o irme. Y me fui.

(KURAMA'S POV)

[]

o

[]

· · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

[]

o

[]

Kurama: 8

Shuichi: 5

::Está bien, tú ganas.:: Me rendí. ¿Cómo pude haber perdido a Hiei? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ERA MEJOR JUGANDO A PING PONG?!

El zorro podía ver mi tristeza, lo sabía por la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

::Shuichi, no voy a quitártelo.:: Empezó. ¡Sus palabras me llenaron de alegría! ¡Entonces no perdería a Hiei! Eso . . . si podía hacer que volviera.

::¡OH! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!:: Grité felizmente, saltando encima de él y dándole un gran y cariñoso abrazo.

::¡Espera! ¡Todavía no he acabado! Puedes tenerle . . . mientras, justo cuando recuperes tus recuerdos y estés en mejor condición . . . me dejes pasar un fin de semana con él.::

::. . . ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?:: Pregunté, empezando a sentirme muy egoísta. Aquí yo iba a tener a Hiei por siempre jamás y ¿él sólo lo tendría dos días? Eso no parecía justo, incluso si yo salía ganando. ¡MUAH JA JA JA!

::Eso es todo lo que quiero, a menos que . . . nah, no aceptarías.:: Dijo de un modo muy disimulado.

::¡¿Qué es?! ¡Te daré lo que quieras!::

::Bien, ¿qué tal si tengo a Hiei un fin de semana sí y otro no?::

Hmm . . . eso me parecía razonable.

::¡De acuerdo! ¡Trato hecho! Sólo espero que Hiei acepte . . .::

::Lo hará. ¡Te propondré un plan que es tan loco que Hiei no será capaz de resistirse!:: El zorro dijo pícaramente.

::Loco, ¿eh?::

::¡LOCO COMO UN ZORRO!::

:: :D ¡GENIAL!::

(HIEI'S POV)

Por fin llegué a mi destino para el próximo par de días, ¡la casa de Kurama! Imaginé que podía quedarme aquí mientras todos los demás estaban fuera intentando ayudar a ese pequeño bastardo del olvidadizo zorro, Kurama. ¡RARR!

Mientras abría la puerta y entraba, olvidé un detalle muy importante.

"¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ¡ERES TÚ! ¡ESE HOMBRE MALVADO QUE FORZO A MI HIJO A CASARSE!"

. . . . . . Su madre estaba en casa y despierta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aclaraciones (): 

ASAP : _A_s _S_oon _A_s _P_ossible : Cuanto antes

Una broma en inglés que al traducir no tiene ninguna gracia, así que recurramos a lo de siempre. Supongamos que Koenma lo dice en inglés y que por eso Botan no le entiende.

Pero os explicaré un poco la broma. 'A sap' es una persona simplona, crédula y poco inteligente... Así que cuando Koenma dice '... Hiei ASAP' Botan piensa que está diciendo que Hiei es eso. Cuando en realidad está usando las iniciales de esas cuatro palabras que os he puesto arriba.

* * *

Nuevo encuentro de Shiori y Hiei XD ¡A ver qué pasará!

Lo que más me gusta de este capítulo es cuando Youko y Shuichi se ponen a jugar al Ping Pong XDDD

Bueno, como esta vez ha habido pocos reviews los responderé todos. ¿Que no os gustó el 15?

**Sanasa,** lo siento pero es que no lo puedo evitar... cada vez que leo la primera frase me entra risa XDD Me dirás: ¡malpensada! Pero es que suena... te ha faltado el 'la'... XDDDDDD Espera, que se me pase.... Ya está. Pues sí, había visto que estaba borrando fics porque dice que los quiere mejorar, pero no me había fijado que había borrado esos dos. A mí también me gustan más estos one-shots que hace ahora.

**Vaslav,** como suponías, que haya aparecido Youko no va arregla nada XDD

**Inari-chan,** oh! Tú también odias los exámenes?? XD Sip, dice 'No me preguntes' y creo recordar que en el capítulo 2, Kurama también se lo dijo ;)

**Angeli Murasaki,** hombre, ayudarlo sí que lo va ayudar por lo que se ve, aunque se peleen XD Ya lo verás...

**Misao,** Hiei se fue... es una lástima. Pero, míratelo por otro lado, no estabas harta de que se dijesen tantas tonterías? XDDD Te recomiendo 'Or Else', de verdad. Hiei está muy mono! :D Y los fics de esta autora no son muy difíciles de entender.

Oh, pues ya está. Debe ser porque mucha gente está de exámenes...

Sabéis, sólo quedan 8 capítulos para llegar al final. ¿Lo acabaré antes de julio? XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews y hasta el próximo!! ;)


	17. ¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

Capítulo 17: ¿Puedo llamarte mamá?

(YOUKO KURAMA'S POV)

Oh, qué estúpido que era Shuichi cuando no recordaba nada. ¿Dejándome tener a Hiei un fin de semana sí y otro no? ¡VAYA! MUCHO más tiempo de lo que yo estaría. Pero en cualquier caso . . . ¡qué impaciente estaba por hincar el diente en ese trozo de hermoso y pequeño demonio! Gracias a la cerveza que mi mitad humana perdió su memoria y sedujo a Hiei. ¡Ahora podía aprovecharme de eso!

::Eh, Shuichi.:: Empecé a decir amablemente, abrazándole yo también.

::¿Sí?::

::¡Vamos a recuperar tu memoria para que así pueda pasar ese APASIONANTE fin de semana con nuestro dulce espíritu de fuego!::

::Está bien, ¡¿cuál es el plan?!:: Preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás y volviendo a sus propios pensamientos, recuperando su conciencia.

::Pues, he hecho una lista. ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ! . . . #1: Debes encontrar a Yusuke. #2: Recuperar la memoria. #3: Encontrar a Hiei. #4: Recuperarte de cualquier herida que te hagas por el camino. #5: ¡Dejarme tomar el control!::

::¿Tengo que hacerme más sexy y poner celoso a Hiei también? Por alguna razón parece que es lo que hay que hacer.::

::. . . Umm . . . en realidad, eso puede ayudar.:: Dije, empezando a preparar mi nuevo plan, el objetivo del alma era hacer volver a Hiei. ::¡Vamos a saltar hasta el #4! Sin Hiei, no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Así que, después de que le localicemos te haces más sexy y ¡entonces tú y yo empezaremos a flirtear el uno con el otro para ponerle celoso!:: ¡Era un plan brillante!

::¡ME ENCANTA! Pero, estás dentro de mi mente . . . ¿por qué Hiei siquiera le iba a importar?:: Preguntó Shuichi, pareciendo preocupado porque este plan podría no funcionar.

::¡¡ESTÚPIDO SHUICHI!! ¿No lo sabías? ¡Hiei puede LEER las mentes! Nosotros le atraeremos hacia nuestra conversación/flirteo mental y nuestros mentales nosotros (como estamos ahora) le pondrán totalmente celoso.::

::¡Buena idea! ¡Además eres taaaaaaaaan mono!:: Rió ligeramente, abrazándome de un modo amistoso, como hacía yo. Sabía que no significaba nada, Hiei era la única cosa que ambos queríamos . . . ¡¡¡quería a Hiei TANTO!!! Hiei . . . tan lindo y causante de tantas babas. ¡Su cuerpo era la perfección en todos los aspectos! Especialmente esos hombros suyos . . . tan fuertes y a la vez tan pequeños. El olor de Hiei también era encantador (algo parecido al humo de una hoguera temprano por la mañana, mezclado con ese olor de cuando se cocinan tortitas y el olor de los árboles . . . hmm . . . necesitaba ir de camping . . . con Hiei . . . y tortitas . . . y fuego . . . y pasión ardiente . . . y . . . jarabe. Algo que debería estar embotellado y vendido en una tienda . . . Yo compraría un poco y me aseguraría de que todos los rincones de mi habitación humana oliesen a Hiei. Por supuesto, esto se podía conseguir con otros métodos . . . como tener realmente a Hiei ahí. Hmm . . . me pregunto si me estaba empezando a obsesionar.

::Sí. Ahora, ¡vamos a buscar a Hiei!:: Dejé ir al chico para que volviera a su estado normal.

(SHUICHI'S POV)

::¡De acuerdo! Al final conseguiremos encontrar a nuestro Hiei. Oye, estaba pensando, ¿alguna vez te has dado cuenta de cómo huele Hiei?:: Pregunté, con los ojos llenos de estrellitas al pensarlo.

::¡Sí! ¡Es DIVINO, ¡¿verdad?!:: Respondió, sonando como si estuviese empezando a excitarse mucho.

::Sí . . . bueno, ¡vamos!::

Y con eso nuestra conexión mental se cerró y empecé a andar. Me pregunté por dónde empezar primero. Entonces caí en la cuenta. No recordaba quién era yo. Así que no recordaba mi niñez. Lo que significaba que no recordaba dónde crecí. Lo que también significaba que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Suspiré profundamente con frustración cuando- . . . ¡hey! ¡Podía seguir el olor de Hiei!

Rápidamente me dirigí en dirección al olor.

"¡¡Hiei, ya vengo!!"

(HIEI'S POV)

"Hola . . ." Suspiré con tristeza mientras entraba en la casa y despreocupadamente tomaba asiento en su sofá.

"¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te puedes sentar?! ¡¿Y DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?!" Shiori gritó en mi cara.

Limpié de mi cara su saliva de madre sobre protectora, después fruncí el ceño.

"Me estoy escondiendo de su hijo, así que decidí esconderme en su casa para que no me pueda encontrar." Mi plan estaba empezando a sonar un poco estúpido.

"¿Por qué te estás escondiendo de él?" Preguntó, mirándome preocupada.

"Porque ha estado actuando de un modo bastante- . . . pervertido. Y me está empezando a afectar porque después de que perdiese la memoria no- . . . es la misma persona." Le expliqué. Estaba empezando entristecerme. Sabía que si alguna vez tenía que ver a Kurama de nuevo, él tenía que ser quien solía ser. Sin embargo, si Kurama era quien solía ser conmigo, él . . . no . . . no . . . me amaría ya. Eso también dolería. Si le decía al Kurama normal que le amaba, él no se enfadaría o sería malo . . . pero tendría esa mirada. Tendría esa terrible mirada de compasión cuando me rechazase.

"¿Perdió la memoria?"

Con esa pregunta empecé a explicarle a Shiori la historia de lo que había pasado desde que Kurama se había despertado por primera vez ayer por la mañana en su habitación. No omití nada tampoco. Y, sorprendentemente, no pareció importarle tanto. Especialmente cuando le expliqué que Kurama y yo no estábamos casados. Y ya que estaba en ello, le expliqué que su hijo era un demonio y por qué realmente le llamaba Kurama. (No que Curama, Kurama, significaba 'Kind Understanding Radiant Adorable Magnificent Achievement'). Se lo tomó bastante bien, al principio no pareció creerme, pero me esforcé en sonar convincente. Shiori al final se lo creyó cuando fui capaz de encender un fuego en la chimenea sin cerillas. Me imaginaba que sabía la razón por la que a Kurama le gustaba tanto esta mujer. Ella era . . . era bastante agradable hablar con ella. ". . . Y entonces dejé a Kurama porque no era . . . él mismo." ((Hiei: Más de lo normal para uno de TUS fanfics #mira con odio a Yugijouoh# ¡DESTRUISTE A MI ZORRO! ¡ÉL ERA RESPETABLE! ¡AHORA TODO EL MUNDO QUE LEA ESTO TENDRÁ MALOS Y TRAVIESOS PENSAMIENTOS DE KURAMA! ¡**YO** SOY EL ÚNICO QUE LOS PUEDE TENER! Yugijouoh: ¬.¬ Deja de quejarte. Tiene una buena razón para actuar de forma extraña. Hiei: ¿Cómo CUÁL? Yugijouoh: ¡Porque cuando se despoja de su personalidad, la pura e incontrolable atracción que siente Kurama por ti se muestra en su totalidad, porque ha estado reprimida durante mucho tiempo! Hiei: . . . #se ruboriza# oh.)). "Aunque le amo . . . pero, no le explique a Kurama nada de esto cuando él vuelva a aquí. Preferiría no . . . prolongar nuestra relación cuando él esté mejor."

"Creo que deberías hacerlo."

"¿Q- . . . qué?" Pregunté, sorprendido ante lo que ella había dicho.

"Si amas a mi hijo, deberías dejarle que lo supiese. Después de conocerte yo misma, tengo el presentimiento de que mi hijo todavía te querrá no importa lo que pase. Amar es mucho más que enamorarse de la personalidad, Hiei. Es del corazón de la persona de lo que te enamoras. Y ningún golpe en la cabeza puede cambiar el corazón de una persona- . . . demonio." Shiori me dijo con amabilidad, sonriéndome casi como Kurama me sonreía. Así que de aquí fue de donde la sacó.

Dudé. ¡Estaba siendo tan buena conmigo! Pero no como un amigo . . . ni como un amante . . . todo esto era tan nuevo. ¿Qué era ella? Quiero decir, ella era una humana claro, pero- . . . tal vez esto era lo que era una madre. ¡A quién le importa si no me había dado a luz! Me escuchó y no quiso nada a cambio. No le importaba lo que pensara de ella . . . pero me ayudó de todas formas. Tendría que preguntarle a Kurama si le podía llamar madre.

"Hey . . . emm . . . cuando Kurama recupere la memoria, si y cuando volvamos juntos . . . ¿puedo vivir aquí?" Pregunté, sonriendo a la mujer . . . me arrepentiría de eso después.

"¿Dónde dormirías?" Preguntó, levantando una ceja en sospecha.

"Con Kura- . . ." Me detuve. Mejor que no terminase eso. A las madres no les gustaba la idea de que sus hijos durmieran/tuvieran sexo con demonios de fuego que daban miedo en sus propias casas. Al menos eso supuse. ¡Pero eh! ¡Shiori era una mujer genial! "¡Con Kurama por supuesto!"

". . . . . . . . . . . Lo pensaré."

"¡GRACIAS!" Grité. Una extraña emoción me llenó. Me gustaba ella . . . era la madre que nunca tuve, ¡tenía que darle un abrazo a esta mujer!

* * *

Si es que lo raro era que Shiori se comportara mal, con lo buena y comprensiva que es ella XD Os imagináis a Hiei llamándola 'mam' XDDD Si es que tienen cada idea...

Reviews:

**Vaslav,** si Kurama estaba loco sólo le faltaba tener en la cabeza a Youko... ¿Alguien podrá hacer que este chico se comporte bien? Jeje, es que lo del ping pong fue de lo mejor XD

**Sanasa,** a mí la época de exámenes de deja muy mal y hace que diga tonterías XD Ya lo has visto! No, el toque fluffy sigue allí, es que si lo perdiera ya no sería ella XD Oh, ¿no te lo leerás? Una lástima, porque a mí me está gustando mucho ;P ¡Gracias por deseárme_la_!

**Angeli Murasaki,** es que Youko no es tonto. Él le 'ayuda', pero todo tiene un precio XDD Aunque no sé si es de mucha ayuda.

**Nima jaganshi, **que sí, sí ya sé que estáis de exámenes y no tenéis mucho tiempo ;D Si no pasa ná! XD Espero que te haya ido todo muy bien! Yo al contrario, las mates no se me daban bien, prefería sociales y naturales ;P Kuwabara es un exagerado! Tampoco es para tanto XDD Ah por cierto, no me importa que los reviews sean largos!! (¿¿Y tu fic??)

**Inari-chan,** espero que el crédito de síntesis te haya ido bien! Ahora ya las clases han acabado!! (Para mí todavía no U.U, bueno los exámenes). Pues ya ves! Shiori ha cambiado de opinión. Claro, cuando una conoce a Hiei... XDDD

**Tasartir, **ya queda menos para el final ;) Yo también tengo ganas de acabarlo ya! Creo que pronto saldrá un personaje nuevo por aquí XD

**Misao-chan, **ya sabes, la barra baja... ¬¬ ¿Has visto? Hiei a lo mejor no tendrá que dormir en un árbol! ñ.ñ A ver cómo acaba esto...

**Nacha, **ui, un mes sin ff.net... eso duele ;) Pero ánimo que ya queda poco! Gracias por desear suerte! Yo también te deseo mucha suerte con los exámenes y esa tesis!!

Bueno, pues este capítulo se lo dedico a toda la gente que ha terminado ya las clases y también a aquellas personas que no han tenido esa suerte y siguen sufriendo... (¿creéis que exagero? ;P)

Muchas gracias por los reviews y hasta el próximo!!! ;)


	18. Pocky, la cama de Kurama y ¿Rando?

Capítulo 18: Pocky, la cama de Kurama y ¿Rando?

(BOTAN'S POV)

¡¿DONDE ESTABAN TODOS?! Había mirado por todas partes y no les había visto ni el pelo a ninguno de ellos. Sólo me quedaba un sitio más donde buscar, el parque de Hiff Clanger. Mientras pasaba por delante de un gran árbol, me crucé con una chica de pelo rojo alejándose de él tan rápido como ella- ¡ESPERA! ¡Ese era Kurama!

"¡Kurama!" Le llamé, corriendo tras él en una desenfrenada y histérica carrera.

(SHUICHI'S POV)

¡Corrí como un demonio! ¡TENÍA A UN CRIMINAL CHIFLADO PERSIGUIÉNDOME! O eso me había dicho mi otra mitad . . .

# #

::Shuichi, ¿ves a esa chica del pelo azul?::

::¿Eh? Sí.::

::¡Está intentando asesinarte! ¡CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO!::

::¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!::

# #

Tenía que acelerar. ¡Esa chica era RÁPIDA! No iba a conseguirlo . . . iba a morir aquí y ahora, ¡sin poder tener a Hiei en mis brazos otra vez y amarle y abrazarle y besarle! Nunca/ Jamás iba a- "¡¡¡AI!!! ¡MALDITA SEA!" Grité cuando choqué contra un poste, golpeándome muy fuerte con él en la cabeza. . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

((No os preocupéis))

(BOTAN'S POV)

¡Había conseguido una gran oportunidad! ¡Kurama se chocó contra un poste y perdió el conocimiento! Me aproveché de esto. Tiré de él todo el camino hasta la oficina de Koenma, luego le encerramos ahí después de que Koenma y yo decidimos salir y buscar a los demás.

(KUWABARA'S POV)

"¡EH! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!"

"¡¿Dónde dice en las reglas que no puedo?!"

"¡EN TODAS PARTES!"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"¡No me importa feo zoquete! ¡Estás ganando y no me gusta!"

Atsuko y yo habíamos decidido jugar el uno contra el otro con un juego de carreras de coches. Estaba ganándola totalmente y ella se estaba enfadando.

"Mira, no puedo ser más mal jugador-" Dije, interrumpido por Yusuke irrumpiendo por la puerta, sin aliento. "¡URAMESHI! ¡TE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO!" Grité, corriendo hacia él, cogiéndole por el cuello de la camiseta y arrastrándole a la cocina. "HE VISTO UNA DE LAS COSAS MÁS ESPELUZNANTES HOY Y TÚ NI SIQUIERA ME ADVERTISTE SOBRE . . . Kurama y el enano . . . estando . . . así."

"¿Qué? . . . . . . ¡OHHHHHHHHHHH! Entonces tú . . . los has visto hace poco."

" **¡SÍ!** ¡OH SÍ! ¡COMO NUNCA ANTES!" Chillé. No podía creer lo que tenía marcado en mi cabeza para toda la eternidad . . . esos dos . . . 'juntos'. Quiero decir que estaría perfectamente de acuerdo con todo esto si no me hubiese enterado interrumpiéndoles a ellos y su festival de amor!

"¿Quieres decir que de verdad les viste . . .?" Preguntó Yusuke, mirándome escandalizado. Asentí con asco. "¡VAYA! ¡Y pensé que **yo** era desgraciado! Yo sólo les escuché haciéndolo en mi habitación!"

"¡AHH! ¡MALA IMAGEN!" Grité, corriendo hacia el lavabo de nuevo.

(KOENMA'S POV)

¡Por fin había vuelto Botan! Arrojamos a Kurama en mi oficina y empezamos nuestra expedición para encontrar a Yusuke.

"Entonces Botan, ¿has averiguado algo nuevo sobre quién persigue a Yusuke y Kurama?" Le pregunté, cogiendo unos pocky de mi bolsillo.

"Pues sí, ¡¡eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte desde hace una hora!! ¡Rando escapó y tengo el presentimiento de que ÉL ES nuestro criminal!" Gritó, muy alarmada.

"¡OH! ¡Es ESO lo que intentabas decir! Vaya, esto es grave. No me extraña que esté detrás de Yusuke. Pero, ¿por qué estará detrás de Kurama?" Pregunté. Esto empezaba a ser cada vez más y más desconcertante.

"La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero, sí que sé que él está suelto y detrás de ambos por alguna razón u otra . . ."

(SHIORI'S POV)

Me estaba . . . abrazando. ¡¿Por qué me estaba abrazando?! No podía apartarle de mí; ¡estaba tan necesitado! Y, después de todo, él era el hombre que mi hijo amaba. Lo que volvía a hacer pensar en esa pregunta suya. ¿Le dejaría dormir con mi hijo en su habitación? Bueno, después de oír el pasado de mi hijo (AHHH!!! AHHHHH! AHHHH!!!!) podía entender que estuvieran, sin duda alguna, preparados y que Shuichi no fuera nuevo en el tema.

"Hiei, si mi hijo está de acuerdo y cuando los dos hayáis vuelto juntos . . . puedes quedarte aquí." Le dije, saliendo de su fuerte abrazo.

"¿En su cama?" Preguntó, con un tono que parecía que estuviese a punto de llorar.

"Sí, en su cama." Le aseguré, levantando su pañuelo para darle un beso en la- "¡OH DIOS MÍO!"

(SHUICHI'S POV)

Poco a poco abría los ojos y me encontré que estaba en una sala . . . una sala con paredes. ¡CUATRO PAREDES!

::¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?!:: Grité a mi otra mitad.

::Shuichi, ahora calma, pero, creo que ¡¡¡BOTAN NOS SECUESTRO Y NOS VA A DEJAR AQUÍ ENCERRADOS HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS LOCOS O NOS MURAMOS!!!::

::¿L-l-locos? ¿Locos como un zorro?::

::¡¡¡NO!!!::

::Oh dios . . . de verdad vamos a morir, ¡DE VERDAD! ¡Date prisa, echemos un vistazo para ver si hay algo para comer aquí!:: Sugerí, poniéndome a gatas y empezando a gatear por la sala, olfateando mientras lo hacía. Hmmm . . . algo olía bien . . . algo que parecía chocolate . . . o fresa . . . galleta . . . hmm . . .

(KOENMA'S POV)

"¡Oh! ¡Eh Botan!, mejor que me lleve la chaqueta. Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir corriendo a la oficina enseguida para cogerla!" Dicho eso volví corriendo por el pasillo hasta que llegué a la puerta de la oficina. Rápidamente saqué mis varias llaves . . . nop . . . nop . . . nop . . . ¡YA ESTÁ! Por fin abrí la puerta. "¡KURAMA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!"

Kurama estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de mi grande y apreciada bolsa de de la basura llena hasta arriba de pocky ¡Y SE LOS ESTABA COMIENDO!

"Erry Wowena . . ." (Hey, Koenma). "¿We was hafewo owi?" (¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?) Dijo, su boca llena de pocky.

"Cómo te atreves . . ." Empecé, casi llorando de dolor al ver mi pocky ser comido por otro. "Te estás . . . comiendo . . . mi . . . ¡¡¡POCKY!!!" Salté encima de él, agarrándole por el pelos y quitándole lo que quedaba de pocky de su boca con la mía. Luego le volví a tirar al suelo, cogí mi bolsa de basura de pocky y salí dando fuerte pisotones de mi oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de mí. Estaba empezando a ver por qué Rando podía querer matar a Kurama . . .

* * *

Ehh... a Koenma también se le ha ido la olla... bastante XDD

Bueno, por fin he terminado exámenes y me podré dedicar a esto (no todo lo que querría, pero más que antes sip).

A ver, reviews n.n

**Nima jaganshi,** pues espero que las notas te vayan bien! Yo ahora sí que ya he terminado, menos mal porque estaba harta de exámenes... Que pensaste en dejar el fic?? ¬¬ Pobre de ti si lo haces!!

**Sanasa, **di que sí, Kuwabara es muy, pero que muy tonto! Quien pudiera! XDDD Pues hala, feliz San Juan!! XD

**Mistery, **caray, cuántos reviews!! Sip, Kurama al final llega a poner nerviosa a la gente XDD Pues anda que no falta para que esté normal...

**Kiam yukino, **hola! Jeje, sip Hiei sufre un poquito XD Pues... son 24 capítulos... resta ;)

**Inari-chan,** un youko en la cabeza... crees que sería prudente?? XD En eso de los mapas tienes razón... no me he fijado nunca, pero... no deberían estar en inglés como mínimo??

**Angeli Murasaki, **y no me extraña que no te asombren, con las que hay ya estás curada de espantos XDDD

**Alex-Wind, **me alegro que te guste. Haré llegar las felicitaciones a la autora (que está encantada n.n)! Gracias a ti!!

**Rakime-vh, **muy contenta de verte de nuevo en los reviews ;) y también de que te hayan gustado estos capítulos! Espero que ahora ya no estés tan atareada y descanses!

Venga, pues ya está. No tardaré una semana con el siguiente pero tampoco lo publicaré en poco días.

Muchas gracias por los reviews (por este y por el otro fic también) y hasta el próximo capítulo!! ;)


	19. Ayer Fue Hace Mucho Tiempo

* * *

Capítulo 19: Ayer fue hace mucho tiempo 

(HIEI'S POV)

"¡¡¡T-Tú frente!!!" Shiori gritó, cubriéndose la boca asombrada. Al principio no sabía con qué estaba tan alterada, pero luego me acordé de mi Jagan.

"Ah . . . sí, tengo otro ojo. Espero que no te . . . asuste." Dije, mirando a la mujer con ojos de perrito (no con el ojo de más, por supuesto).

"Mi hijo sabe esto, espero." Dijo, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva.

"Oh sí, desde luego él . . . espera . . . no, ahora mismo no lo sabe."

Lo estaba pasando mal este último par de días. Primero Kurama tuvo un accidente de coche (exactamente él me llevaba con él a comprar comida y luego de vuelta hacia el parque, pero en vez de eso empezó a conducir hacia su casa . . .), después perdió la memoria, luego se obsesionó conmigo, al final yo bajé la guardia y acabamos juntos con él, me emborraché, él perdió la memoria OTRA VEZ, después volvimos juntos DE NUEVO, y ahora rompimos ¡¡y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba mi pobre Galletita!! Mi pobre zorro . . .

(SHUICHI'S POV)

::Kurama, vamos a morir . . . ¡me voy a volver loco aquí! ¡¡LOCO COMO UN ZORRO ASESINO!!:: Le grité a mi otra parte. Habíamos estado atrapados en la sala de las cuatro paredes durante dos horas y media sin nada que comer, ningún Hiei al que arrimarse, ¡ni siquiera algún recuerdo que recordar!

::Cállate y empieza a jugar.:: Me dijo, haciendo que cayese inconsciente y que entrase en nuestra oscura sala mental otra vez.

[] o []

#

[] o

[]

#

[]

o[]

#

(ATSUKO'S POV)

¿Ahora qué andarían haciendo esos chicos en la cocina? Bueno, chico, porque Kuwabara se escapó hacia el lavabo de nuevo viéndose enfermo. Todo eso me dejaba sin nada que hacer. Me encontré echando de menos al niño que envié al dentista . . .

Decidí que yo era adivina porque en ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono, y era él, ¡Hiei!

"¡HOLA HIEI!" Grité al teléfono, sonriendo enormemente como si le pudiese ver.

"Ehh hola. ¿Está Shuichi ahí por casualidad?"

"Nop. Me temo que no. ¿Por qué, no está donde estás tú?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué te estaría peguntando si él está ahí, si está aquí?!"

"Bueno, si él estaba ahí, tú quizás preguntabas si él estaba aquí porque tú querrías burlarte de mí porque yo no le tenía aquí conmigo, porque él estaba contigo. Y tienes razón."

"Cierto. Pero si ves a Shuichi . . . ¿puedes decirle que Hiei le quiere?"

". . . Claro."

"Gracias, adiós." Clic.

Oooh . . . eso había sido tan dulce. ¡Y TREMENDAMENTE TRISTE! ¡¿DONDE ESTABA SHUICHI?! ¡No podía permitir que el mensaje de Hiei no fuese entregado al destinatario! ¡ERA DEMASIADO LINDO PARA NO SER ENTREGADO!

Al principio pensé en ir a buscar a Shuichi, pero decidí que en vez de eso iría a mi habitación y practicaría la voz de Hiei. Así se lo podría decir y sonar también como Hiei a la vez, haciéndolo todo más lindo y más real.

(SHIORI'S POV)

Hiei colgó el teléfono y suspiró con tristeza mientras subía por las escaleras y entraba en la habitación de mi hijo. Podía ver por qué a Shuichi le gustaba tanto . . . él realmente se preocupaba por mi hijo. Cuando mi Shuichi recuperara la memoria rezaba para que todavía amase a Hiei. Hiei se preocupaba más por mi hijo que ninguna chica lo haría jamás . . . y al fin y al cabo, esa era la clase de persona con quien yo quería que estuviese mi hijo. Hiei era una rareza. ¿Cómo podía alguien que parecía tan malo y frío, amar tanto?

¡¡¡Aunque mi hijo le rechazase, yo iba a hacerle instalarse aquí!!!

(KURAMA'S POV)

::Eh, Shuichi.:: Empecé. Después de que terminásemos nuestro juego mental de ping pong (gané yo, por supuesto), había empezado a planificar nuestro plan de huida . . . plan. ::¿Has quitado toda la tela de la silla de Koenma?::

::¡Claro que lo he hecho!:: Cantó, enseñando la cuerda que había hecho con ella.

::¡Buen trabajo! Ahora, átala al pomo de la puerta y a tu cintura, después salta por la ventana.:: ¡Era brillante! Shuichi podría escapar por la ventana o la puerta se abriría de golpe, permitiéndonos salir. Estaba muy satisfecho con la idea. Por supuesto, no podíamos largarnos sin dejar nuestra marca. Graffitis estaban por todas las paredes, en el escritorio, ¡EN TODAS PARTES! La mayor parte eran dibujos de cierto chibi kitsune y cierto chibi chico guapo dando patadas y puñetazos y registrando los bolsillos de cierto chibi BURRO QUE NOS ENCERRO EN SU OFICINA! Y después un par ofreciendo cierto chibi demonio de fuego en interesantes posturas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi yo humano se había atado la cuerda alrededor de su cintura y en la puerta y dio un salto por la ventana . . .

(HIEI'S POV)

Después de que hubiese subido a la habitación de Kurama para oler sus almohadas, un intenso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Algo malo había pasado, ¿pero qué y a quién? Me estiré boca arriba, abrazando todavía una de las almohadas de Kurama. Empecé a sudar . . . ¡¡Algo realmente terrible estaba pasando!! ¡¿Por qué era capaz de sentir eso?! Tenía el horrible presentimiento de que Kurama estaba en peligro . . .

Bajé de la cama de Kurama de un salto, dejando la almohada y corriendo hacia uno de los cajones de Kurama. Saqué una de sus camisetas, unos pantalones, ropa interior, y luego unos calcetines. Lo metí todo en una bolsa de plástico, metí la bolsa de plástico en una mochila, después dejé la mochila al lado del escritorio y salté por la ventana.

(SHUICHI'S POV)

"Hmmbblleee . . . grrrhrrhrr . . . Jiiijiii . . . Hiei . . ."

Estaba tan contento por no haber muerto al caer por esa ventana. ¡¿Cómo me iba a imaginar que el pomo se saldría?! Por suerte, había aterrizado en los fuertes y cálidos brazos de mi amor . . . Hiei. Al menos . . . creí que era Hiei que me llevaba en brazos. No había abierto los ojos desde que aterricé.

"¡¡Cállate, estás murmurando como un tonto!!" ¡¡Esa no era la voz de Hiei!!

"AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhHH!!!!!!!" Grité con un tono agudo como si fuera una colegiala.

"¡¡¡DIJE QUE TE CALLES!!!"

Lentamente abrí los ojos . . . estaba borroso . . . pero se parecía a . . . ¿m-mí? ¿Estaba en un universo paralelo? ¿Había sido salvado por mí mismo?

Me convencí que sin duda alguna no era yo cuando mi visión se aclaró. Sólo su pelo era ligeramente similar. Lo que significaba que ¡ME HABÍA ESTADO ESPIANDO Y ME HABÍA ROBADO MI PEINADO! Idiota.

"¡¿Qu-qué quieres de mí?!" Pregunté, conteniendo mis lágrimas de miedo.

Bajó la vista hacia mí y frunció el ceño de un modo diabólico.

"Quiero saber tu secreto . . ."

"¡¡¡CHAMPÚ DOVE Y ACONDICIONADOR!!!"

* * *

Ay... con esto último siempre me río mucho XDD

Bueno, ya ha aparecido el malo! Rando!! Creo que también acabará de los nervios n.n

Vamos a por los reviews!!

**Sanasa, **Shiori está muy ilusionada ahora, quien diría que al principio reaccionó de aquella manera XDD Oh, ¿le tienes manía a Kuwabara? Pobrecillo n.n

**Chiaky K.J, **jeje no pasa nada, con saber que te lo lees yo ya estoy contenta. Ya queda menos para 'acabar' ;P

**Inari-chan, **Kuwabara es un exagerado, no hay razón para ponerse así XDD Oh, ¿no crees que Shiori se lo está tomando todo muy bien? Hmm... yo quiero una madre así XDD

**Angeli Murasaki, **sip, no van a dar abasto XDD Este fic está lleno de locos, nadie conserva la cordura?? n.n

**Vaslav, **ahora aprovechando vacaciones intentaré publicar más a menudo, a ver si acabo el fic... Cómo me hubiese gustado poder ver la cara de Shiori cuando le quitó la venda XDD Hala, espero que con este también te hayas reído!

**Nima jaganshi, **bueeeeno, lo dejaremos pasar XDD Espero que te divirtieras! ¿Ideas para fics? Y hay alguna para YYH?? ;P

Hale, pues ya terminé n.n

Ah, por si acaso yo aviso aquí, que como está con el rating R mucha gente no lo verá. Nuevo capítulo del lemon!! ;P

Me despido ya por este capítulo. Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews!!

Hasta el próximo! ;)


	20. Es para protegerse, no para las tareas d...

Capítulo 20: Es para protegerse, no para las tareas del hogar

(KEIKO'S POV)

Llegué dando fuertes pisotones y golpeé la puerta de casa de Yusuke. "¡YUSUKE SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!" Grité.

Me había enfurecido mucho el saber que Yusuke había ido al mundo de los demonios y que casi le matan ¡y se había descuidado de contarme todo eso! Por no mencionar que el pobre Kurama tenía amnesia y que Hiei había perdido su virginidad. ¡No podía creer que nadie me lo hubiera dicho! Pero afortunadamente, Botan me lo explicó todo cuando ella y Koenma pasaron por mi casa buscando a Yusuke. Entonces me mandaron a ir a buscarle a él y a Kuwabara.

La puerta se abrió después de una serie de 'Ya vengo, ya vengo' que procedían de detrás de ella.

"Oh Keiko, eres tú." Dijo Atsuko, dejando la escoba a un lado.

"Hola Atsuko, ¿está Yusuke en casa?" Pregunté, sonriéndole con mi mejor sonrisa de buena chica.

"¿Yusuke? Sí, él y Kuwabara están aquí. Creo que están experimentando con la comida en la cocina, porque Yusuke no sale de ahí y Kuwabara no para de ir corriendo al lavabo para vomitar. Oh, por favor, pasa." Dijo, abriendo más la puerta para mí. Entré dentro y me apresuré a ir a la cocina.

"¡Gracias!" Dije, desapareciendo en la otra habitación. Hablando de mi desaparición, era igual de verdadera que mi sonrisa de buena chica, la cual se volvió un ceño fruncido de furia al ver a Yusuke. "¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONTASTE NADA DE ESTO?!" Le grité, dándole a Yusuke una buena bofetada.

"¡AI! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!"

"¡Deja de hacer ver que no lo sabes!"

"¡¿Hacer ver que no sé qué?!"

"¡NADA!"

"¡No estoy haciendo ver que no sé nada! ¡De verdad que no sé de lo que estás hablando!" Yusuke chilló. Podía asegurar que estaba mintiendo sólo para hacerme enfadar. ¿Por qué disfrutaba viéndome así?

"¡Estoy hablando de ti casi ser asesinado por esos demonios y Kurama teniendo amnesia!" Dije mientras Kuwabara entraba en la cocina de nuevo. "¡Por no mencionar a Hiei perdiendo su virginidad!" Por alguna razón, Kuwabara salió corriendo otra vez . . .

"Oh . . . eso. Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no he tenido nada que ver con las últimas dos cosas. Y sobre los demonios y no contártelo . . . lo siento mucho, supongo." No pude evitar sonreír después de eso . . . ¡si estaba ruborizándose y todo!

"Bien. Entonces, ¿puedes explicarme más sobre Hiei? Botan no dijo mucho sobre eso . . ."

"¿Estás segura de que lo quieres saber?"

"¡Sí, desde luego!"

". . . Pues . . ."

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Justo después de que . . . acabase . . . en el lavabo y estaba a punto de salir, fui apartado por Keiko, corriendo hacia el lavabo, tapándose la boca como si estuviese enferma. Hmm . . .

(SHUICHI'S POV)

"¡NO, ESO NO, IDIOTA!" El hombre me gritó. ¡Me entraron ganas de llorar! Bueno, más que entrarme ganas, estaba llorando. ¡Este hombre era malo! ¡Y creo que quería matarme! Pero espera, yo tenía un secreto que él quería saber. ¡No podía matarme hasta que lo descubriese!

"¿Entonces qué?" Pregunté, llorando y sollozando.

"Bueno, ya SÉ tu secreto, sólo quería confirmarlo. Pero puedo saberlo por el modo en que actúas . . . cómo eres y con quién estás."

No sólo era malo, sino también muy difícil de entenderle. ¿Cómo era? ¿Con quién estoy? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Cuál es mi secreto?" Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando . . .

"Tú eres Kurama." Proclamó, aclarándose la garganta.

"¡INCORRECTO! ¡Soy Shuichi! ¡La voz de mi cabeza me dijo eso!" Dije lleno de confianza, sacándole la lengua.

"Grrrrr . . . está bien, Shuichi, eres gay, ¿verdad?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Todo el mundo parece pensar eso . . ." Refunfuñé, la ira llenándome.

"Sí . . . y tu amante es cierto hombre de pelo negro, que tiene una extraña e inmensa fuerza . . . ¡¡¡¡¡PERO DÉBIL!!!!!" Pareció enfadado al pensar en . . . Hiei.

"¿T-Tú le conoces?" Pregunté, empezando a sospechar. Aquí, este hombre tenía casi el mismo peinado que yo y conocía a Hiei, y yo no le gustaba y . . . ¡oh no! ¡ESTE HOMBRE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE **MI** HIEI!

"¡SÍ! ¡Y TANTO QUE LE CONOZCO! ¡ÉL ME MACHACO!" _(leed notas antes de continuar)_ ¡Entonces era verdad! Pero . . . Hiei nunca podría devolverle el cariño, ¿verdad? ¡NUNCA! Yo era su Galletita . . . una galleta con caramelo dulce Splenda, otros ingredientes de galletas y con amor principalmente . . . por no mencionar el especial morado y negro glaseado.

Empecé a llorar al pensarlo. ¿Y si Hiei realmente no me amaba como la Galletita que él afirmaba amar con todo su amor en su corazón lleno de amor?

(HIEI'S POV)

¡Mi pobre Galletita! Algo le había pasado, podía sentirlo. Corrí tan rápido como mis pies me permitieron en ninguna dirección en particular. Corrí en la dirección en que mi corazón me dijo que fuera, la cual, lamentablemente, era lejos de donde realmente necesitaba estar.

Terminé en un lugar muy familiar. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.

"La casa de Yusuke . . ." Murmuré para mí, cruzando los brazos y caminando dando fuertes pisotones hacia el edificio. Después de llegar a la puerta principal, le di un buen y potente puñetazo, ¿quién necesita llamar?

Poco después, vi la cabeza de Atsuko asomarse un poco, entonces, después de verme, abrió la puerta completamente y dejó la escoba a un lado.

"¡HIEI! ¡HAS VUELTO!" Gritó, corriendo hacia mí. Esperé que ella me abrazase o algo repugnante así (si no lo hacía mi Galletita), pero en vez de eso cogió mi boca y me forzó a sonreír.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Pregunté con una sonrisa (sólo porque tenía que hacerlo).

"Viendo cómo fue tu viaje al dentista. Veo que te hiciste una buena limpieza." Dijo Atsuko, metiéndome dentro.

Miré a mi alrededor y luego otra vez a la mujer y asentí. Algo se sentía extraño aquí. Atsuko no era la única en la casa.

"Está bien Keiko, te pondrás bien." Dijo un alentador Kuwabara mientras ayudaba a una chica que se había caído y que se veía enferma a salir fuera del lavabo. La chica me era familiar. ¡OH! Era la que siempre estaba con Yusuke . . .

"¿Qué pasa? ¿La emborrachaste?" Pregunté, haciendo que los dos me miraran. Me miraron fijamente durante mucho tiempo . . . Tenían también extrañas expresiones en sus caras. Al cabo de un rato, ambos empezaron a parecer enfermos. Entonces ellos . . . se fueron corriendo hacia el lavabo. "Idiotas . . ." Me quejé, yendo hacia la cocina para buscar más comida preparada y cerveza.

"¡¿Hiei?!" Gritó Yusuke. El chico tenía su dedo apuntándome de una manera y con una expresión en su cara que me hacía sentir como una exposición de monstruos.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Es eso tan sorprendente?" Pregunté con una voz apagada, sentándome a su lado. Fruncí el ceño mientras suspiraba pesadamente e infeliz.

"¿Qué pasa, Hiei?" Yusuke preguntó, con una preocupada, pero comprensiva mirada.

"Tengo el presentimiento-- . . . sé que algo malo pasa con Kurama. Está en peligro y tal vez hasta herido. Pero no puedo llegar hasta él . . . no sé dónde está. Si le pierdo . . . ¡¡NO PUEDO PERDERLE!! . . . Yo . . ." Entonces fui consciente. Estaba . . . hablando . . . con Yusuke. ¡¡GRRR!! Ese zorro me había afectado del todo. ¡Era muy difícil de entender! Aun así . . . Kurama era importante para mí, y definitivamente merecedor de se salvado. "Necesito que me ayudes a recuperarle."

"Claro, te ayudaré." Yusuke sonrió, riendo un poco mientras daba un trago a su soda.

Lancé una mirada de odio al chico.

"¡¡Deja de comportarte como si no fuera importante!! ¡¡Si vas a ayudarme entonces ponte SERIO!!" Le espeté, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Estaba enfadado con él . . . pero tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Qué pensaría Kurama de mí? Le había abandonado allí solo . . . no había nadie que le cuidase y le protegiese si algo iba mal. Nadie debería estar solo de esa manera, sin ninguna buena razón.

"¡Hiei, tranquilízate! ¡Sé cómo te sientes! Kurama significa mucho para ti, al igual que para nosotros. Bueno, para ti más, pero aun así. Él va a estar bien, te lo prometo . . . así que no pierdas la calma, estoy seguro que Kurama no está alucinando ahora mismo."

(SHUICHI'S POV)

"¡OH NO! ¿QUÉ VOY A HACE-HE-HE-HER . . .?" Lloré, sollozando sobre el pelo del hombre. "Él a lo mejor no me quiere-he-he-he . . ."

"¡Vas a CERRAR EL PICO!"

"¡¡No puedo. . .!!" Chillé, una nueva ronda de lágrimas viniendo. El puño del hombre entonces contactó con MUCHA fuerza contra mi cabeza. "¡AY!" Le grité, decidiendo empezar a mascar ruidosamente en sus brazos. A causa de esto, él agarró mi pelo y empezó a tirar de él. Esto me hizo enfadar. ¡¡¡¡ENFADAR MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO!!!! Pero no quería enojarle más, así que dejé de hacer ruido. Entonces recordé algo . . . algo que pasó . . . la semana pasada . . . ¡algo que de verdad había pasado entonces! Lo recordaba muy vagamente . . . ¡Vaya, eso era ciertamente una buena señal! Podía recordarme a mí mismo pensando en algo . . . en . . . cómo hacer spaghetti. Estaba tan tranquilo, sereno, sexy . . . todavía más sexy de lo que era ahora. Hmm . . . interesante. ¿Cuál era el secreto de mi antiguo yo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo diferente? . . . ¡Era posible! ¿Ese era el secreto que este HOMBRE DIABOLICO Y MALO quería saber? Pero si lo era, no podría decírselo porque ¡ni siquiera YO sabía por qué era tan sexy entonces! ¡Aunque a lo mejor había alguien que sí que lo sabía! Entonces podía buscarlos, averiguarlo y salvarme. ¡Hiei tal vez lo sabe y a lo mejor Kurama también! Bueno, podía preguntar a uno de ellos ahora mismo . . .

::¡¡¡¡¡KURAMA!!!!!::

::¡AHH! ¡¿Qué?!::

::Cuando podía recordarlo todo, ¿era más sexy que ahora?::

::. . . A lo mejor un poco . . .::

::¡GENIAL! Bien, ¡¿por qué?!::

::¿Por qué?::

::Sí, por qué.::

::Porque . . . no tenías una relación con Hiei . . . ¡NO SÉ! ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?!::

::¿Por qué el estar yo con mi Pastelito de chocolate tiene algo que ver con que yo sea más o menos sexy?::

::Porque . . . ¡te hiciste más sexy para conseguir que Hiei se fijase en ti o algo! ¡¡NO-LO-SÉ!!::

::¿D-De verdad? ¿Esa es la razón? Oh dios . . . ¡Realmente me habré descuidado mucho! DEBO DE ESTAR PONIÉNDOME FEO Y POR ESO HIEI ME DEJO!!!!!!!::

::¡EI! ¡Shuichi, contrólate! No te ves nada diferente de cómo eras antes. Tú sólo . . . actúas diferente . . . MUY diferente. Pero no te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento que lo recordarás todo pronto. Y Hiei todavía te amará, como ahora . . . los dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro, así que no podrías dejaros de amar ni siquiera si lo intentáis.::

::¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Cómo encajas en esto?::

::. . . No sé . . . me parezco a ti, sólo que . . . no.::

::Ah, bien.::

"¿Hola, chico?"

"¿Eh? Oh sí . . ." Mascullé, volviendo a la realidad.

"Te quedaste . . . ausente."

"S-Sí . . . da igual, ¡mi secreto es **Hiei**!

"¿Eso es otro champú?"

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Siendo breves para que no perdáis el hilo de la historia. En inglés se utiliza el verbo 'crush' que entre otros muchos significados tiene en su lista 'enamorar' y 'machacar'. Así que en inglés Rando dice 'crush' y Shuichi se piensa que lo ha dicho con el otro significado. ¿Cómo lo arreglamos? Pues, tomadlo como que Shuichi estaba tan obsesionado con la idea que en vez de entender 'machacar', entendió 'enamorar'.

A lo que hay recurrir U.U ¡Hala, seguid leyendo!

* * *

Aix... cómo es la gente... Sigo sin entender por qué Kuwabara y Keiko reaccionan así... XDD

Ah, por si alguien no entiende el título (yo no lo entendí hasta tener traducido el capítulo y pasarme un rato pensando ¬¬ (soy así de corta)). A lo que se refiere con eso de que es para protegerse y no para las tareas del hogar... es a la escoba n.n Sip, la escoba de Atsuko. Si os fijáis bien, Atsuko siempre sale a 'recibir' a la gente con su escoba XDDD Esta autora me mata... n.n

Reviews:

**Sanasa, **sip, ya llegó... le estoy empezando a coger manía XD OH!! Lo has leído?? Keaira y sus fics se nos van de ff.net!!!! TRAGEDIA! T.T

**Nima, **a ver, yo opino que sí que conoce la playa... no creo que sea tan tonto XDDD Sea un one-shot o no, espero con muchas ganas leerlo ;) Aps... tengo que comentarte una cosita, a ver si nos encontramos por el msn!!

**Vaslav, **oh, cierto... ¿por qué todas las madres son así? Si es que ni la buena de Shiori se salva XDD Llega a ser muy desesperante... Jeje, la traducción cuanto antes me la saque de encima mejor, así que iré lo más rápida que pueda. ¡Pues me parece muy mal! ¬¬ Que estés perra para buscar cosas nuevas que leer pase, ¡pero para escribir no! XDD

**Alex-Wind, **sí, a ver si Hiei puede llegar algún día XDD Muy contenta de que te guste ;)

**Misao chan, **ui, tan rápida voy?? Ahora en vacaciones no tengo noción del tiempo y no sé en qué día vivo!! XD A mí también me encantan esas escenas, son de lo mejorcito n.n

**Tasartir, **ya quedan menos para el final n.n Pues el creador del anime es el gran Yoshihiro Togashi!! XDD

**Kelly, **por supuesto que se acabará de publicar!! o traducir (como se quiera decir). Lo dejo a medias y me linchan XDDD Yo no haría tal cosa, ¡nunca en mi vida!

Pues nada gente, que ya sólo quedan 4 capitulillos más n.n y tengo muchas ganas de acabarlos ya (y pensar que hay una continuación... ¬¬). Que hay mucho que hacer...

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Hasta el próximo!! ;)


	21. ¡Bombas Fuera!

Capítulo 21: ¡Bombas fuera!

"Érase una vez, había un chico llamado Shuichi que había perdido la memoria . . . su único objetivo, recuperar su pasado, y su única motivación, su querido amor Hiei . . . Shuichi era una sencilla, fuerte y hermosa criatura en un viaje . . . anhelando alguien a quien amar. Hiei era un tímido y delicado chico que necesitaba protección. En un maravilloso y predestinado acontecimiento, los dos se conocieron y al instante supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Shuichi, sabiendo que su vida no estaría completa sin su amor, prometió estar con Hiei para siempre. Pero desgraciadamente, después de intentar derrotar el mal, que impedía al chico recuperar sus recuerdos, su mente fue borrada de nuevo, y con la desaparición de sus nuevos y apenas vividos recuerdos, partió su único amor . . ." Le dije al hombre que daba miedo, después de explicarle que Hiei no era un champú.

"¿H-Hiei es . . . tu 'único' amor?" Preguntó, con una expresión terriblemente sorprendida y confundida.

"Sí. Claro que lo es. ¿A quién más podría querer cuando tengo ese dulce y pequeño bebé entre mis brazos . . .? Él es . . . genial." Respondí, empezando a ruborizarme. Me pregunté por qué estaba todavía sentado en los brazos del hombre. No estaba seguro de que me gustase pensarlo. Ruborizándome en los brazos de otro hombre, ¡NUNCA! Así que de un salto me puse de pie, pronto encontré que los pies no funcionaban bien, así que caí al suelo. "¡AHORA mira lo que has hecho! ¡¿Ni siquiera sabes como sostener a un hombre bien?! ¡HAS HECHO QUE SE ME DURMIERAN LAS PIERNAS!"

"¡¡¡¿Tú . . . amas . . . a un hombre que se llama HIEI?!!!" Gritó, apretando los puños y dando patadas al barro . . . tirándolo a mi cara.

"Sí . . . (sonido de escupir barro de la boca)."

"¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¿A QUIÉN HE ESTADO BUSCANDO ENTONCES?!"

(YUSUKE'S POV)

"¡¡¡KEIKO!!!" La llamé.

Hiei entonces puso una cara que me recordó a una ardilla asustada. Luego se convirtió más en una ardilla voladora asustada cuando Keiko entró en la cocina, porque él se levantó de la silla de un salto y se fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Qué quieres, Yusuke?" Preguntó, sentándose en la silla de Hiei, ahora vacía.

"Voy a ayudar a Hiei a encontrar a Kurama, y sólo-- . . ." Empecé a decir, pero entonces vi la extraña expresión en la cara de Keiko. No parecía ser una gran admiradora de lo que le conté sobre Hiei y Kurama . . . todavía más que Kuwabara, y eso que ella no había tenido ninguna . . . experiencia. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué no iba yo corriendo a devolver cada vez que veía a Hiei? ¡A lo mejor ya estaba más corrompido que Keiko y Kuwabara y podía recuperarme de las cosas más deprisa! ¡JA! Sin embargo, no había entrado a mi habitación desde entonces porque tenía tanto miedo de lo que me encontraría . . . hmm . . . "Discúlpame un minuto, Keiko . . ." Dije, saliendo despacio de la cocina, después corriendo a toda velocidad a mi habitación. Lentamente abrí la puerta, sudando por lo que me encontraría, mi corazón latiendo por lo que vería . . . miré dentro. Estaba . . . limpio. Mi habitación estaba muy, muy limpia. Estaba bien que de costumbre. Giré la cabeza hacia mi cama para encontrar que no sólo estaba perfectamente hecha, sino que también había una colcha nueva (la cual supuse que en algún momento la hicieron ellos mismos, porque tenía un fondo lila y muchos pequeños chibi Hiei frunciendo el ceño, haciendo pucheros y comiendo galletas con negro y lila glaseado), una nota sobre ella, y una pequeña galleta de chocolate sobre la almohada.

Cogí la nota mientras me metía la galleta en la boca y empecé a leer . . .

Querido Yusuke,

Expresamos nuestro gran agradecimiento por permitirnos de buen grado tomar parte en actividades adultas sobre, dentro y debajo de tu cama. En señal de gratitud, te hemos obsequiado con una colcha estampada de Hieis, unas cortinas de ventana estampas de Kuramas, y otras cosas estampadas de Kuramas y Hieis para sustituir lo que rompimos.

¡Muchas gracias!

Amor & Galletita

Entonces eché otro BUEN vistazo a mi habitación para encontrar que todo, desde las lámparas hasta mis lápices tenían un estampado de Kurama y Hiei . . . ¿Qué habían hecho?

Pronto me encontré saliendo de la habitación . . . conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

(SHIORI'S POV)

"¿Hiei?" Llamé, mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras. Hiei llevaba allí arriba un buen rato y quería asegurarme de que estaba bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba bastante preocupada. ¡No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba mi hijo! Después de que Hiei no contestara, abrí despacio la puerta de la habitación de Shuichi, encontrando que allí no había nadie, además de mí. " Debe haber leído mi mente e ido a buscar a Shuichi . . ." En ese momento, la sobrecogedora idea de que tal vez sí había leído mi mente entró en el hilo de mi pensamiento. Me estremecí. Pero todavía esperaba que encontraría a Shuichi.

Seguí mirando la habitación, mentalmente remodelándola para dos. Estaba casi entusiasmada con ello; Hiei había realmente empezado a gustarme. Claro, si volvían juntos (lo que rogaba que hiciesen), probablemente no se quedarían en casa por mucho tiempo . . . pero aun así . . . siempre quise que mi Shuichi fuese feliz, ¡y si era feliz con Hiei, genial porque él me gustaba!

Entonces descubrí una mochila por el rabillo del ojo, al lado del escritorio. Era curiosa, así que fui hacia allí a inspeccionarla, encontrando que había una nota para mí con instrucciones. Hmm . . .

(HIEI'S POV)

¿Por qué tardaba tanto Yusuke? Hn. ¡No tenía tiempo para perderlo esperándole!

En vez de marcharme, decidí darle una patada al cubo de la basura, tirándolo y asustando a esa chica. Me miró interrogativa. Yo sólo le fruncí el ceño.

"Me estaba molestando." Le gruñí, dando otra patada al cubo. Ella sólo rió nerviosamente y se giró hacia la puerta mirándola con expectación. ¡Fue entonces cuando por fin volvió Yusuke! "Venga. Nos vamos ya." Ordené, dejando la cocina rápidamente y saliendo volando por la puerta. Yusuke suspiró y se apresuró a alcanzarme fuera.

"Hiei, tenemos que esperar aquí fuera un ratito hasta que Koenma y Botan aparezcan. Será más fácil encontrar a Kurama así y además ellos tienen que decirnos algo. Ah, y Keiko va a venir con nosotros también. Y . . . Kuwabara."

"De acuerdo, mientras le encontremos . . ." Dije en voz baja, con tristeza. Miré a Yusuke; me estaba mirando con expresión comprensiva, como si conociese mi dolor. En cierto modo sentí ganas de abrazarle, pero no podía permitírmelo. ¡No iba a encariñarme con más personas! No después de esto . . .

"No te preocupes, Hiei. Todo va a ir bien."

(KOENMA'S POV)

"¡Todo se nos está echando encima, Botan! ¡¿Cómo vamos a arreglar todo esto?! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está Rando! ¡¿COMO SABEMOS QUE NO HA MATADO YA A YUSUKE?!" Grité mientras Botan y yo empezábamos a dirigirnos hacia la casa de Yusuke, donde, para nuestra sorpresa, vimos a Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara y Keiko. ¡Qué afortunado encuentro! ¡Los habíamos estado buscando todo el día! (Pero ahora que lo pensaba, habíamos sido algo estúpidos, porque ni pensamos en buscarles en sus casas).

"¿Dónde está Kurama?" Preguntó Hiei, mirándonos con odio . . . nos odiaba, más que de costumbre.

"¡No te preocupes, Hiei! ¡Fuimos previsores y encontramos a Kurama! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, está encerrado en la oficina de Koenma." Botan le dijo, sonriendo feliz.

"¿D-De verdad?" Preguntó Hiei sorprendido, una expresión muy suave y contenta apareció en su rostro. Ni siquiera se preocupó en esconder el hecho . . . él estaba contento . . .

"Sí. Kurama está sano y salvo encerrado en mi oficina." Le sonreí. "¡Te llevaremos allí ahora mismo!"

(HIEI'S POV (En la oficina de Koenma))

"¡¡¡¡MENTIROSO!!!!" Grité, tirando a Koenma al suelo y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

"¡¡¡NO CREÍ QUE PUDIERA ESCAPAR!!!" Gritó, apartándome de encima suyo de una patada y limpiándose la sangre de la frente.

"¡Pero lo HIZO!" Chillé, señalando en la habitación todas las cosas rotas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el pomo de la puerta faltaba . . . y también la tela de la silla de Koenma. "Oh dios mío . . ." Jadeé. ¡KURAMA HABÍA SALTADO POR LA VENTANA! ¡¿Estaba bien?! ¡¿Estaba herido?! . . . ¡¿Estaba su . . . PELO ESTROPEADO?! "Si Kurama tiene las puntas partidas estás MUERTO, KOENMA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡¡¡MUERTO!!!" Fui dando fuertes pisotones hacia la ventana y di un salto, no preocupándome de que era una MUY larga caída.

(YUSUKE'S POV)

"¡OH NO! ¡HIEI! ¡Koenma, si Hiei muere antes de que me devuelva una cama DE VERDAD, estás MUERTO! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡¡¡MUERTO!!!" Corrí en la misma dirección que Hiei y le seguí en su acción de saltar por la ventana, ¡quería una cama normal!

(KEIKO'S POV)

"¡OH DIOS MÍO, YUSUKE!" Chillé, intentándole coger, resbalando y cayéndome por la ventana.

(KUWABARA'S POV)

"¡EI! ¡URAMESHI! ¡KEIKO! ¡HIEI! ¡¡NO QUIERO IR A 3 FUNERALES!!" Grité, saltando por la ventana detrás de ellos.

(KOENMA'S POV)

"¡Oh no! ¡¡Mi padre va a matarme!!" Grité, corriendo detrás de todos e indecisamente forzándome a saltar por la ventana.

(BOTAN'S POV)

. . . Lo medité y decidí no seguir la tendencia suicida, y en su lugar tomé las escaleras.

* * *

Me parece que aquí la única que conserva la cabeza es Botan... esperemos que le dure n.n

Yusuke si no las quieres... yo conozco a gente que se las quedaría con mucho gusto XDD

Venga, a por los reviews n.n

**Nima, **anda, qué review más corto XDD Bueno, pues ya te queda poco para que se acabe este fic, pero recuerda que después... viene la continuación n.n Gracias!!

**Azusa, **ya sé que me dejas no poner el apellido ;P Estoy segura que fue muy duro leerte todos los capítulos XD Suerte que son cortos, eh? Me alegro de que te gustara!! A ver si es verdad y me dejas review XDD Ehh, de lo otro ya comentamos U.U

**Inari-chan, **pues ya te has leído el 21! XD Supongo que ahora ya te imaginas con quien está n.n Oh, un fic?? Por lo que dices es corto... bueno, a ver qué tal está. Jeje, se nota que te gusta la pareja ;)

**Angeli Murasaki, **bueno, espero que lo entendieras... Ya sabes, si tienes alguna duda, a mi no me importa resolvértela n.n Jeje, a veces me lío un poco, pero me he leído tantas veces los capítulos que ya me los sé de memoria ;P

**Tasartir, **tranquila, nos pasa a todas, los estudios quitan mucho tiempo U.U Sobre el fic en que Hiei pierde la memoria (Or Else) pues... de momento no lo pienso traducir. Una de las razones es porque todavía no está terminado y ya he quedado escarmentada con este n.n Quizás más adelante... pero no te lo aseguro.

**Sanasa, **no, no lo tiene XD Hay que ver... lo que llega a mejorar la comprensión la segunda lectura XDD Yo estoy harta de él y ahora encima sale en el anime ¬¬

**Siesna, **jeje, tanto te gusta? Pues me alegro n.n Yo lo sigo encantada entonces XD

**Nusami, **oh, qué sorpresa! n.n La verdad es que es más práctico estar registrada. Suena más de mujer que de hombre, por cierto. Jeje, yo también prefiero que Kurama se comporte de otro modo... pero es un fic de humor n.n Aps, hay que aclarar una cosita, yo no soy la autora, yo sólo traduzco ;P

**Vaslav, **basta que tengas que dejar un review para que no te deje... ya hacía tiempo que no se estropeaba, ya le tocaba XDD Hmm... Yusuke también es tonto, mira que ponerse así encima que le hacen un regalo XD

Bueno, pues terminé n.n Ya cada vez queda menos para el final!! Tengo muchas ganas de terminar con esto T.T

Hala pues, muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

Hasta el próximo!!


	22. ¡UOOOO!

Capítulo 22: ¡UOOOO!

"¿H-Hiei es . . . tu 'único' amor?" Preguntó, con una expresión terriblemente sorprendida y confundida.

"Sí. Claro que lo es. ¿A quién más podría querer cuando tengo ese dulce y pequeño bebé entre mis brazos . . .? Él es . . . genial." Respondí, empezando a ruborizarme. Me pregunté por qué estaba todavía sentado en los brazos del hombre. No estaba seguro de que me gustase pensarlo. Ruborizándome en los brazos de otro hombre, ¡NUNCA! Así que de un salto me puse de pie, pronto encontré que los pies no funcionaban bien, así que caí al suelo. "¡AHORA mira lo que has hecho! ¡¿Ni siquiera sabes como sostener a un hombre bien?! ¡HAS HECHO QUE SE ME DURMIERAN LAS PIERNAS!"

"¡¡¡¿Tú . . . amas . . . a un hombre que se llama HIEI?!!!" Gritó, apretando los puños y dando patadas al barro . . . tirándolo a mi cara.

"Sí . . . (sonido de escupir barro de la boca)."

"¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! ¡¿A QUIÉN HE ESTADO BUSCANDO ENTONCES?!"

Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre que daba miedo y yo escuchamos gritos que procedían de encima nuestro. Así que, me puse de espaldas y miré hacia arriba para ver a Hiei a unos metros de mí y después sobre mí, llenando mi cuerpo con una sensación horrible y aplastante. ¡Entonces recordé que eso era HIEI!

"Hiei . . ." Suspiré, levantando la mirada hacia él, con todo el amor que había estado acumulando desde que se fue. Hiei dejó salir una sonrisa . . . yo no podía estar más feliz. Por fin estaba con mi amor de nuevo. Y esta vez no iba a dejar que se alejara de mí. Tenía que darle una bienvenida apropiada, pero viendo que el otro hombre estaba aquí - ¡ESPERA! Lancé una mirada de odio al hombre, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo ¡¡con total y puro ODIO!! "¡Eh! Hay algo que no entiendo. Si no SABÍAS que amaba a Hiei, entonces, ¡¿a quién pensabas que amaba?! ¡¿Y cómo les conoces?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ TU PELO SE PARECE AL MÍO?!" Habría seguido gritando, pero Hiei giró mi cabeza hacia él.

"¡¿Tu pelo está bien?!" Preguntó preocupado. Asentí y Hiei continuó sonriendo y mientras tanto sus labios se fueron acercando a los míos. "Oh Kurama, te amo- AY!!!!!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡AYYAYAYYY!!!!!" Grité, después de que dos cuerpos chocaran contra el de Hiei y el mío. Eché un vistazo a ellos para encontrar que eran nada más y nada menos que . . . ehh . . . quienesquiera que fuesen.

"Ey Keiko, creo que necesitas perder un poco de peso . . ." El chico de pelo negro se quejó, girándose para mirar al hombre que daba miedo, sus ojos abriéndose como si estuviese sorprendido y horrorizado. "¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡ESTOY SORPRENDIDO Y HORRORIZADO! ¡R-RANDO!"

"¿Rando? ¡Así que ESE es tu nombre!" Grité, señalando al hombre y riendo. Desafortunadamente a causa de mi risa y las varias masas que acababan de caer encima mío, probablemente hiriéndome bastante gravemente, empecé a toser . . . escupiendo . . . sangre.

"¡Kurama!" Hiei gritó, saliendo a gatas de debajo de Yusuke y de Keiko y colocándome a un lado. "¿Estás bien?" Respondí tosiendo otra vez, manchando con algo de sangre su camiseta. Me dolía, no porque me habían caído tres personas encima y no porque estaba escupiendo sangre, sino porque había fallado en mi beso de bienvenida a Hiei.

"Hiei, (sonido de hablar mientras tose sangre) ¡debes actuar rápido! (más sonidos). La única forma (más sonidos) de que me recupere (más sonidos) . . ."

"Sí, ¡¿SÍ?!"

"Llévame lejos de todos (más sonidos), quítame la ropa (más sonidos) y . . . sólo . . . ¡OH HIEI!" Grité, interrumpiendo el resto de mi tos y lanzándome hacia Hiei, besándole como un zorro loco hambriento de su Hiei.

"¡Ohdiosmíovoyamorirvoyamorirvoyamorir-UGH!"

"Mira quién está aquí." Dijo Hiei, mirando a Kuwabara que acababa de caer por la ventana y aterrizar de bruces.

"¡No quiero mirarle a él! ¡Tú eres más lindo!" Dije, gateando hacia el regazo de Hiei y rodeándole con mis brazos, asegurándome de dejar la menos sangre posible en su hombro. Su cálido, cálido hombro . . .

"Galletita . . ." Suspiró Hiei, dándome un tierno abrazo.

(YUSUKE'S POV)

¡¿Rando?! ¡¿Por qué estaba RANDO aquí?! Bueno, él no podría hacer nada.

Fue en ese momento que Rando disparó una onda de energía espiritual, haciendo volar a Kuwabara contra la pared, luego deslizarse despacio hacia abajo, donde fue GOLPEADO por la caída de Koenma.

Lo veía muy claro, ¡tenía que derrotar a Rando! Hiei y Kurama estaban abrazándose y haciéndolo en una esquina, lo que dejaba a Kuwabara, Keiko y a ellos dos inservibles. Estaba solo.

"¡Yusuke, nos encontramos de nuevo!" Dijo Rando, mirándome diabólicamente.

"¡Ya lo veo!" Respondí, medio sonriendo.

"¡¿Estás preparado para luchar contra mí, Yusuke?!"

"¡Claro que lo estoy!"

"¡¿Entonces por qué no empezamos a luchar ya?! ¡¿Qué te parece?!"

"¡Empezar ahora el combate me parece excelente!"

"¡DE NINGÚN MODO, YUSUKE! ¡No te dejaré!" Eché un vistazo para ver que Hiei se había alejado de Kurama y ahora estaba entre Rando y yo. "¡Él le hizo esto a Kurama y YO voy a vengarle!"

"¡Jaja, idiota! ¡No estaba detrás de Kurama!" Dijo Rando, señalando a Kurama que estaba ocupado tosiendo.

"¡¿No lo estabas?! Entonces . . . ¿entonces detrás de quién estabas?" Preguntó Hiei, una expresión de confusión en su cara.

"Quienquiera que sea el amante de Yusuke . . ." Empecé a ruborizarme y miré alrededor, estando igual de confundido que Hiei . . . o lo estaba. Hiei se había enfadado mucho.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES A SUPONER QUE ESE MOCOSO ERA LA MEDIA GALLETA DE MI GALLETITA! ÉL ES MÍO . . . él es mío por ahora . . ." Dijo Hiei, una expresión de tristeza apareciendo en su cara.

(HIEI'S POV)

Él no era mío . . . después de que Rando fuera derrotado, él olvidaría nuestra relación. ¡Y yo no quería eso! Pero . . . no quería que Kurama sufriese de este modo. No era justo para él sobre todo! ¡Tenía que matar a Rando! ¡Aunque no tuviera la intención de hacer eso a Kurama, aún así lo había hecho!

¡Rando iba a caer! Costase lo que costase, le mataría . . .

* * *

Ay pobre Kurama... está fatal! No me extraña, después de todo lo que le ha pasado XD

Y bueno, por fin Hiei y Rando se han encontrado, ¡¿cómo acabará todo esto?! n.n

Reviews!!

**Kelly, **yo sigo encantada traduciendo, me lo paso muy bien, sobre todo cuando llegan partes divertidas como la que dices n.n

**Sanasa, **sí... quién lo iba a pensar XD Bueno, en paquete no sé si va a caer, por lo que parece no XD Llueven personas n.n Oh, segurísimo que si los vendiese ganaría lo suficiente como para 'arreglarse' la habitación. Aix... cómo se nota que no es un hombre de negocios XD

**Nima jaganshi, **jeje, los nervios del momento, por eso Koenma no recordó que tenía ese chisme, sino seguro que lo habría cogido XD Mmm... pues se lo tendré que proponer a la autora, bueno a Yusuke porque ahora son suyas ;P Porque ya veo que sois muchas las interesadas XDDD Ei, pues sí, has compensado el del otro día ;)

**Vaslav, **sip... los hay con suerte U.U Y encima se queja, hay que ver... XD Oh sí, yo también estoy de acuerdo sobre la falta de prioridades, en vez de preocuparse por lo que deben ¬¬ Bueno, Botan de momento la conserva... pero rodeada de ese atajo de locos no sé yo si le durará mucho XDD

**Angeli Murasaki, **jeje, no te lo imaginas? Bueno, en parte sí que ya te puedes imaginar cómo acabará, pero... con esta autora vete a saber XDD

**Kiam Yukino, **bueno, pues espero que con este capítulo ya sepas lo que busca Rando n.n A mi tampoco me inspira confianza... ni la más mínima ¬¬

**Alex-Wind, **pues lo mismo te digo, en este capítulo ya se sabe lo que quería Rando n.n Claro, si al pelo de Kurama le ha pasado algo ese par tienen que pagar!! XDDD

**Azusa Hino, **jeje, cómo os ha sorprendido Botan XD Sip, creo que se lo diré a Yusuke, habrá que hacer algo si él no las quiere! n.n

**Tasartir, **ya se acerca el final, ya se acerca XDD Sip, eso que dices también es una de las mejores partes del fic n.n

Hmm... vistas todas las peticiones creo que me pondré en contacto con Yusuke, a ver si nos puede dar algunas de las cosas de su habitación. Si no las quiere y las va a tirar, mejor nos las quedamos nosotras XDDDD

Hala, pues lo de siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews y...

Nos vemos en el próximo! El penúltimo! ;)


	23. ¡Detente, tírate al suelo y corre!

Capítulo 23: ¡Detente, tírate al suelo y corre!

(SHUICHI'S POV)

¡Dónde había un uniforme de animadora cuando lo necesitaba! ¡Y un hospital! ¡Lo decía en serio! ¡Qué malos habían estado estos dos días! Bueno, tenía que asegurarme de mantenerme con vida hasta que Hiei derrotase el despreciable Señor soydemasiadoestúpidoparaiventarmemipropiopeinado!

"DALE UNA PALIZA, HIEI (tos)." Hiei se giró hacia mí y me miró. No era una mirada enfadada o molesta . . . era . . . extremadamente triste. Parecía desconsolado. ¿Había hecho yo algo . . .? ¡ENTONCES ME DI CUENTA! Aquí mi conclusión . . . ¡Hiei era un luchador muy, muy débil! Tenía miedo de perder el combate y tener que dejarme. Qué triste . . . yo no tendría nada más que hacer que jugar con el hombre en mi cabeza . . . qué triste destino. ¡No quería que Hiei muriese por mí! ::Sin ofender . . .:: "¡HIEI! ¡Deja que Yusuke (tos) te ayude!" Grité.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡NUNCA! ¡SOLO MÍRALE!" Gritó él también, señalando a Yusuke.

"¡De hecho, déjale luchar COMPLETAMENTE SOLO! Tú ven y siéntate a mi lado . . ." Dije, dando unas palmadas en el sitio a mi lado, dirigiéndole una feliz sonrisa, la cual probablemente se estropeó a causa de toda la sangre cubriendo mi cuerpo.

"¡No Kurama! Rando te hizo esto . . . y no lo consentiré!" Gritó. Podría asegurar que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba tan disgustado? No me gustaba verle de esta manera . . . sabía cómo se sentía. No sabía lo que estaba mal, pero sabía lo que era para él. De algún modo, podía sentir cómo se sentía él.

"Hiei . . . si estás haciendo esto por mí, entonces escucha lo que te ESTOY diciendo . . ." Empecé. Hiei no se molestó en mirarme, pero sabía que me estaba escuchando. "Te amo . . . y porque lo hago no te niego el derecho de luchar por mí. Sé que quieres que vuelva mi verdadero yo por mí . . . yo quiero lo mismo, sólo por ti. Pero, no importa quién sea yo o cómo actúe, nunca sería normal si tú no estuvieras aquí. Así que, gana a ese Rando, pero si se pone difícil . . . deja que se encargue otro. No es ninguna deshonra salvar tu propia vida, Hiei."

Hiei se giró para estar de cara a Rando. Tenía un brillo de decisión en sus ojos . . . no lo dudaba, Hiei ganaría . . .

(YUSUKE'S POV)

Maldita sea . . . ¡de ninguna manera dejaría que matasen a Hiei o le hiriesen o nada! Pero no pensaba que hubiera ninguna razón por la que preocuparse. Sabía lo poderoso que era Hiei normalmente . . . ni siquiera podía imaginarme cuánto más fuerte sería luchando por Kurama!

"Hiei. Me distanciaré de este combate e iré a echar un vistazo a Kuwabara, Keiko y Koenma para asegurarme de que estén bien. ¡Botan debería estar por aquí en algún momento también! (Supongo que tomó las escaleras . . .)" Hiei asintió con la cabeza. Me precipité hacia el pobre Kuwabara que estaba ahora . . . estirado . . . en el suelo, viéndose tan dolorido. Parecía un poco herido . . . pero sin duda alguna viviría. Koenma, bueno, no me preocupaba tanto por él. Además, nadie había aterrizado encima de él. ¡Así que corrí hacia Keiko! (Nadie había caído encima suyo, pero aun así . . .) "¡Keiko, ¿estás bien?!" Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA LLORANDO?! ¡¿Tenía una pierna rota o algo?! "¡¿Keiko?!"

"¡Oh, Yusuke!" Gritó, saltando hacia mí y abrazándome.

"Está bien Keiko, está bien . . ." No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba . . . pero ¡eh! ¡Me estaban abrazando! ¡WOO! Después de ver a Kurama y a Hiei este último par de días estaba empezando a ponerme celoso . . .

"Yusuke . . . ¿y si hubiese sido yo?"

"Entonces haría todo lo que pudiese para salvarte . . ."

"Bien."

(RANDO'S POV)

Esto se estaba haciendo un poco . . . ¡aburrido! ¡¿Dónde estaba la acción?! Por qué todos estaban entreteniéndose-- ¡MIERDA! En ese momento un filo de una espada casi cortando mi cabeza. Finalmente me di cuenta de que Hiei había empezado a luchar contra mí. Por suerte, había sido capaz de esquivarlo a tiempo, sólo perdiendo unos pocos pelos.

"¡WOO! ¡VENGA HIEI! ¡ATACA A SU PELO! (tos)."

"¡Cállate zorro, estoy intentado luchar!" Hiei gritó al pelirrojo. Aproveché ese momento para golpearle mientras él tenía la cabeza girada. Después de un buen golpe a un lado de la cabeza, Hiei se encontró a sí mismo contactando con fuerza con el suelo. Pero rápidamente se recuperó y se levantó.

"¡LO SIENTO, HIEI!"

"Te dije que te calles-" Y le golpeé de nuevo, más fuerte y más lejos.

(HIEI'S POV)

¡Ya había tenido suficiente! ¡A partir de ahora no iba a escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que dijese Kurama! Pero él tenía una voz tan dulce . . . sería difícil resistirse.

Mientras seguía pensando en la divina voz de Kurama, Rando había aprovechado la oportunidad para tirarme al suelo y sujetarme con la parte inferior de su cuerpo y golpearme por todas partes con sus puños.

"Estoy seguro de que no era así cuando luché con él . . ." Dijo Yusuke.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡A este paso estaría muerto en dos párrafos!

(SHUICHI'S POV)

::¡Buena salida, Shuichi! ¡Estás matando a Hiei!:: Kurama me regañó, dándome una patada mentalmente.

::¡No lo estoy haciendo! ¡Sólo estoy intentando animarle!::

::Norma #1 en lo que se refiere a observar combates con Hiei en ellos, niño: ¡A él no le gusta que le animen! No le hables a menos que de alguna manera estés ayudando en la lucha, o si está herido o en problemas, en este caso simplemente dirás '¡Hiei!', entonces serás seguido por alguien más que esté mirando. Pero casi nunca al mismo tiempo,¡¿me escuchaste?!::

::¿De qué estás hablando . . .?::

::Norma #2: Nunca te metas para detener un combate, incluso si Hiei está perdiendo o parece como si le fuesen a matar. Sería muy vergonzoso si hicieras tal cosa. ¡Así que siempre espera a ayudarle hasta que el combate termine!::

::¡Para, me estás confundiendo!:: Grité, tapándome las orejas . . . Sabía muy bien que no me ayudaría a impedir el sonido para nada, pero bueno.

En ese momento, sentí una enorme sacudida de dolor y me di cuenta de que casi todo mi cuerpo estaba roto.

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Eché un vistazo a Kurama para encontrar que acababa de . . . caerse. Sus ojos estaban cerrados . . . no podía asegurar de que estuviera respirando. Pero, ¡¡¡las posibilidades de que él se quedase dormido durante un combate de Hiei no eran muchas . . .!!!

Me apresuré a llegar hasta él, pasando por al lado de Koenma, quien se estaba asegurando de que su ropa y su pelo se viesen bien, y por supuesto, a Yusuke y a Keiko que se estaban abrazando, y después por fin, ¡un Hiei CONTRA Rando! Presentando un Hiei siendo golpeado hasta sacar sangre . . . eso era diferente. Él estaba . . . atrapado debajo de Rando, incapaz de escapar. ¡Siempre supe que el tamaño de Hiei le pasaría factura!

"Kurama, ¿estás bien?" Pregunté. A cambio recibí una bofetada en toda la cara, procedente de un Kurama durmiente.

¡Deja de tirarme los tejos . . .!" Gritó él dormido, mientras empezaba a jadear pesadamente. Se veía enfermo . . . de forma bastante grave. ¡Casi parecía como si se fuera a morir! ¡JAJAJA! ¡No era loco eso! ¡Kurama a punto de morir! ¡Qué estúpido podía ser yo!

"¡¡¡¡BOTAN!!!!" Grité cuando la vi venir hacia el grupo, yo llevando en brazos a un enfermo y probablemente moribundo Kurama.

"¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!" Peguntó, señalando a Kurama con una expresión preocupada en su cara.

"¡Está MUY herido y necesita ayuda AHORA! ¡¿Puedes ayudarme a llevarle a algún sitio para que así le podamos curar?!"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos!"

Entonces ambos nos escapamos para conseguirle a nuestro pobre amigo zorro algo de seria y necesitada atención médica.

(HIEI'S POV)

'¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!' era la única cosa que pasaba por mi mente ¡cuando descubrí a ese idiota de Kuwabara y esa demasiado feliz de Botan llevándose a **MI **Kurama! Se acabó . . . ¡no iba a dejar que nadie se fuera con nada! ¡Ni a Rando por herirnos a Kurama y a mí, y ni a Kuwabara y a Botan por llevarse a mi zorro!

Con un rápido levantamiento de mi rodilla y mucha fuerza detrás de él, Rando quedó inutilizado por unos instantes mientras estaba lleno de dolor. Aproveché ese corto espacio de tiempo para fijarme que Yusuke y su compañera se habían ido . . . suspiro . . . solo otra vez.

¡Tenía que continuar el combate! Pero . . . no estaba en condiciones . . . Antes de que tuviese tiempo de tomar una decisión , mis pantalones estaban quemándose, al igual que mi camiseta a causa de los ataques de Rando.

¡Tenía que apagar las llamas! ¡No quería que mi ropa se quemara y tuviese que luchar desnudo! Así que, claro, corrí. ¡La fuerza del viento seguramente apagaría las llamas . . .!

Desgraciadamente, esto no funcionó como había planeado. Había corrido, corrido y corrido, tomando cada atajo y giro que podía tomar! Había tomado tantos cambios de camino y extrañas salidas que de algún modo había acabado de vuelta al mundo humano. Pero Rando estuvo conmigo todo el camino. Me quedaba poca ropa en ese momento . . . Pero afortunadamente, ¡había un río cerca! Así que utilicé la fuerza que me quedaba para correr hacia él, saltando dentro.

(SHIORI'S POV)

Acababa de volver del río. Estaba empapada, pero como mínimo había seguido y cumplido todas las instrucciones que había en la hoja de papel con la mochila . . . Decía:

"Shiori, soy yo, Hiei. Si encuentras esta nota . . . por favor echa esta mochila en el río. No preguntes por qué. Gracias . . . o . . . emm . . . ¡HN!" Con una muy descuidada.

No iba a preguntar el porqué, pero sí que tenía curiosidad . . .

* * *

Tengo una mala noticia, chicas. Hablé con Yusuke y me dijo que no nos podría dar nada, porque su madre se lo había quitado todo y no hay manera de sonsacarle qué ha hecho con las cosas. Así que... ni colcha, ni lápices ni nada de nada... U.U Hay que ver qué avariciosa es esa mujer XDDD

**Vaslav, **para ti tengo dos malas noticias. Una es la que acabas de leer y la otra es que lamentablemente Keiko no va a morir... Sé que te hacía ilusión, pero no podrá ser XDD

**Nima, **no, Rando no se ha enamorado de Yusuke, sólo quiere vengarse porque le ganó. Di que sí, cómo pudo pensar eso?? XD La historia acaba... ya lo verás ;P

**Azusa, **tranquila, Hiei está en ello XDD Y lo de Yusuke... pues ya lo has leído n.n

**Kelly, **sip... intento no cogerle manía, no sería nada bueno. Y además, estoy contenta porque ya se acaba :D

**Alex-Wind, **es verdad!! No me había dado cuenta! XDD Pero es que el capítulo anterior también era cortito n.n Pues sí, ya se verá lo que pasa! Ah... por cierto, qué haces leyendo a esas horas?? n.n

**Sanasa, **ellos sí que saben XD Lo de la fiesta no estaría nada mal... a ver n.n

**Mayumi-Minamino, **muy contenta de saber que te divierte tanto n.n Jeje, te imaginas un cuarto así? Quien pudiera XDDD Ah, sí que traduciré la continuación ;)

Esto se acaba!! Qué ganas!! Bueno, el siguiente, como todo buen último capítulo será mucho más largo, pero mucho más ;)

Hala, muchas gracias por todos los reviews!! n.n


	24. ¡He aquí la conclusión!

POR FIN! Aquí está el último capítulo de este fic!! Antes que nada quería deciros que lamento haber tardado tanto, pero como dije en mi bio he vuelto a tener problemas con la línea de teléfono... ¬¬ así que me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Espero que me dure el arreglo...

Pues como es el último contestaré los reviews ahora al principio n.n Rápidamente para que podías poneros a leer el final!

**Nima,** ¿más corto? Pues era más largo que el 22... debe ser psicológico XD Hombre, Hiei es inteligente... pero ya sé a qué te refieres, debe haber sido intuición XD Ahora los capítulos no tenían ningún día en concreto para salir, intentaba sacármelo de encima cuanto antes para acabar (cosa que no ha podido ser). Bueno, ya verás si le hacen algo a Kurama o no ;)

**Tasartir,** pues ya lo tienes aquí! Que lo disfrutes!! n.n

**Inari-chan, **espero que te fuesen bien las vacaciones! Sip, en este vas a saber lo que había en la mochila! ;)

**Siesna,** sí, el fic se acaba!! (lo digo muy contenta ;P) Ya toca, ¿no crees? Pero no te preocupes, que tienes la continuación n.n

**Sanasa, **mírala ella qué lista XDDD Pues lo descubrirás más abajo si has sido el número 200 o no ;) Qué ganas tengo de llegar a las otras cositas XDD

**Alex-Wind, **dios mío... O.O yo no podría estarme hasta esas horas despierta! Yo necesito dormir! XD Pues nada, aquí está el último, a ver si sale todo bien n.n

**Misao chan, **jeje, no pasa nada. Me alegra saber que te gustaron n.n Bueno, el último ha tardado un poquito, pero aquí está!

**Vaslav, **aix, pobrecita Keiko, qué mala eres con ella XDD Para que vayas sobre aviso, ya te digo que también sale en este capítulo XD Ah, y no pasa nada porque tardases en leerlo! Hala, a leer! ;)

**Mayumi-Minamino, **sí... Atsuko es una egoísta ¬¬ Bueno! Ya queda menos para la continuación n.n Ahora a leer el final de este XD

**Kiam Yukino, **lo de actualizar rápido... no lo hice, pero tengo excusa XD Oh, ¿qué quieres que le haga Botan? Pobrecilla XDD Ella siempre está feliz. Lo de las negritas ahora es fácil de hacer, las puedes poner después de haber subido tu fic y al revisarlo para ver si está todo correcto... mmm... sabes, mejor te envío un mail explicándotelo mejor n.n

Pues nada más, sólo que disfrutéis con el último capítulo!

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a _

**SANASA **

_Por ser su review el número 200 _

* * *

Capítulo 24: ¡He aquí la conclusión!

(BOTAN'S POV)

"Entonces déjeme aclarar las cosas, este hombre tuvo un accidente de coche, fue atacado por un animal sin identificar, chocó contra un poste, se cayó por una ventana y luego fue golpeado por tres personas que caían desde treinta metros de alto . . . todo en este pasado día y medio?"

"S-Sí, correcto." Le dije al doctor después de que Kuwabara y yo llevásemos a Kurama a un hospital en el mundo humano . . . estaba aquí metida haciendo todo el trabajo sucio. ¡Kuwabara se había escapado tan pronto como el doctor empezó a hacer preguntas! Dijo que tenía que ir a vigilar a Kurama. ¡Qué cara!

"Usted no tuvo nada que ver con esto, ¿no, señorita?" Preguntó, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

"No . . . desde luego que no- ¡¡BIEN, DE ACUERDO!! ¡HICE QUE SE CHOCARA CONTRA ESE POSTE! ¡¡¡Y ME ALEGRÉ DE ELLO TAMBIÉN!!! ¡SI LO PUDIESE VOLVER A HACER OTRA VEZ, LO HARÍA!!" Grité, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y empezando a llorar.

"¡¿Y en cuanto a las OTRAS cosas, señorita?!"

¡Me estaba desmoronando! ¡No podría soportar este interrogatorio por mucho tiempo más! ¡Lo había confesado todo, así que ahora era el momento de chivarme de todos los demás!

"P-Pues, Koenma-sama le encerró en una pequeña habitación para mantenerle alejado de Hiei, supongo que mientras Kura-Shuichi allí dentro se volvió loco ¡¡y saltó por la ventana!! ¡ASÍ QUE FUE TODO CULPA DE KOENMA!"

"¡¿Y qué hay del ataque del animal, señorita?!"

"Pues Yusuke--"

"¡AJÁ! ¡Hasta ahora tenemos a tres personas culpables de hacer daño a este hombre! ¡¿Y qué hay de ese 'accidente' de coche, señorita?!"

"Hiei era el único que estaba con él en ese momento, así que--"

"¡TODAVÍA ESTE HIEI! Entonces está diciendo que la razón por la que Koenma encerró a Shuichi en una pequeña habitación fue porque este Hiei es un violento acosador de este hombre, ¡con el propósito de herirle! ¡¿Y lo de los otros cayendo encima de él, eh, señorita?!"

"¡Eso no es lo que dije en absoluto!"

"RESPONDA A LA PREGUNTA, SEÑORITA!"

"Bueno, primero Hiei saltó por la ventana encima de Shuichi y los demás le siguieron--"

"¡¡ENTIENDO!! ¡HIEI CONTRATO A ESAS PERSONAS DE INTENTAR HERIR A SHUICHI! ¡¡INCLUÍDA USTED!! Me temo que tendré que retenerla, señorita." Dijo, acercándose a mí.

"¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡PERO USTED NO LO ENTIENDE!" Protesté, retrocediendo tan rápido como podía.

Cuando ya estaba muerta de miedo, el doctor empezó a reír, y a reír . . . y a reír.

Casi me desmayé.

Decidí entonces que odiaba a los médicos . . .

(KUWABARA'S POV)

Aquí estaba yo, sentado en la cabecera de la cama de Kurama, preguntándome si estaría bien, si sobreviviría. Por supuesto, si Kurama NO estaba bien, ¡HIEI ME MATARÍA! ¡Mataría a todo el mundo, lo que me incluía a mí! Así que recé, y recé, y esperé y deseé la recuperación de Kurama. No estaba preparado para que-- . . . ÉL muriese.

"Kurama, amigo, resiste . . ." Susurré, cogiendo la mano inconsciente de Kurama, queriendo desesperadamente que se despertara y estuviese perfecto.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de moverme, fue abofeteado otra vez. "Te dije que dejaras de tirarme los tejos . . .!" Suspiró, todavía dormido. Bueno, al menos era un progreso.

(HIEI'S POV)

Después de discretamente ponerme la ropa que encontré en la mochila flotando río abajo y dejar toda mi ropa quemada detrás de un arbusto (excepto mis zapatos, mi bufanda y mi cinta), salí de detrás del arbusto a un gran campo abierto. Me sorprendí al ver a Rando lejos en la distancia . . . a mucha, mucha, mucha distancia, en realidad. Se veía como si fuera nada más que un pequeño punto. ¡Pero yo SABÍA que era él! Así que le llamé con un tono extremadamente alto para que así pudiera escucharme. "¡RANDO! ACABEMOS ESTO AQUÍ Y AHORA--"

"¡¡¿QUÉ?!!" Gritó él también, incapaz de oírme.

"¡RANDO! ACABEMOS ESTO AQUÍ Y--"

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!"

"¡¡¡¡RANDO!!!! ACABEMOS ESTO AQUÍ--!!!!!"

"¿QUEEEEÉ?!!!!!"

"ACABEMOS ESTO--!!!!!"

"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!"

Ya estaba harto de esto . . . Así que cargué contra él, deteniéndome cuando estuve justo a pocos centímetros. Me levanté, poniéndome de puntillas, levantando la cabeza para apenas alcanzar su nariz, pero le miré directamente a los ojos, demostrando que **hablaba en serio**.

"¡Rando, acabemos esto aquí y ahora! Una lucha justa con reglas estrictas." Dije con firmeza.

"Está bien, ¿y cuáles serán las reglas?"

"REGLA UNO: Debemos tener los ojos vendados." Declaré, retrocediendo unos pasos, repugnándome su asqueroso olor.

"De acuerdo . . . REGLA DOS: No usar terceros ojos." Añadió él.

"Muy bien . . . REGLA TRES: No utilizar ninguna arma, habilidades especiales o poderes. Debe ser una lucha de puños u otra parte del cuerpo." Dije, quitándome la bufanda, partiéndola en dos, luego dándole la mitad a Rando. Entonces, después de mirarnos con idénticas miradas de odio, nos tapamos los ojos con los trozos de la bufanda. "Ahora, empecemos nuestro combate estrechándonos las manos." Dije, sacando mi mano hacia él . . . Al menos eso pensé. Cambié de idea cuando sentí que contactaba con algo que parecía ser un ojo tapado por mi bufanda y Rando gritó '¡AY!'. "Ejem, perdona." Me disculpé, moviendo la mano un poco hacia la izquierda, esperando encontrar su mano. Desafortunadamente, no era el lugar correcto tampoco . . . en realidad, era su otro ojo.

"¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!" Gritó, dándome un puñetazo. Incapaz de verlo, fui golpeado. Inmediatamente agarré la nariz de Rando torciéndola, haciendo que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse. En respuesta, ¡se movió! ¡Cabrón! Se agarró a mi pelo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ambos estábamos luchando en el suelo.

(El viejo Jack conduciendo su tractor POV)

¡Hacía un día tan bueno! El pasto era amarillo, el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado, hacía frío y parecía que fuera a llover. ¡Y mi hermana decía que no tenía ventajas el vivir aquí fuera! ¡Pero no tenía razón! Aquí fuera podía arar lo que fuese, siempre que quería. Ese siempre había sido mi objetivo en la vida . . . arar cosas.

Acababa de tomarme almuerzo prearado . . . bacon, salchichas, jamón, filete, empanadas de ternera, pollo en oferta, carne de cerdo y por supuesto . . . ¡segundos! Por supuesto, ¡tanta carne y no arar haría a Jack un muchacho torpe!

Así que aquí estaba, conduciendo mi tractor tan alegremente como podía a través del pastoso campo. Fue cuando sentí una gota de agua tocar mi nariz extra larga. Decidí tomar unos segundos de mi concentración para mirar al cielo para ver si estaba lloviendo . . . Desafortunadamente, además de descubrir que estaba empezando a lloviznar, sentí que mi tractor golpeaba un grande . . . bache. Rogué para que no hubiera golpeado ningún pequeño animal. Me tomé un momento para rezar por la vida que tal vez había interrumpido antes de ir a inspeccionar debajo del tractor. Pero, para mi sorpresa y alegría, sentí el tractor empezar a tambalearse, ¡como si hubiera algo forcejeando debajo! Salté apresuradamente de la máquina y eché un vistazo debajo de ella para ver dos figuras en la oscuridad. A primera vista parecía como si estuvieran unidos, pero resultó que sólo se estaban cogiendo por el pelo el uno al otro.

"¡Aguantad, pequeñitos! ¡Os sacaré de ahí! Sólo tengo que traer a mi caballo para que así pueda sacar este tractor de aquí." Dije, secando el sudor de mi frente y corriendo de vuelta a mi casa. "¡Shuichi!" Llamé (Shuichi siendo mi yegua). "Shuichi - ¡oh, aquí estás!" Dije, comprobando que había estado en el establo todo el tiempo. Cogí mi cuerda, la silla de montar y en tres minutos justos (un récord personal) estaba de camino hacia el tractor, montando a Shuichi. Llegué en un minuto (otro récord), y pronto había atado a Shuichi al tractor. "Bien, pequeños." Empecé a explicar a los animales atrapados debajo de la pesada maquinaria. "¡Shuichi está aquí para salvaros!"

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿COMO HA LLEGADO AQUÍ TAN RÁPIDO?!" Uno de los bichos gritó.

"¡Bendito Jimmy Dean! ¡Sois personas! ¡Suerte que traje a Shuichi aquí tan rápido! Es un récord personal de velocidad. ¡Pero no os preocupéis! ¡Shuichi está impaciente por ayudaros!" Le aseguré al pequeño hombre atrapado debajo de mi tractor.

"¡¡Eso espero!!" Gritó él también, empezando a murmurar algo sobre zorros estúpidos.

"Ahora, tan pronto como le dé a Shuichi una palmada empezará a correr y a sacar el tractor de-"

"¡EH! ¡SI VAS A HACER QUE SHUICHI SAQUE EL TRACTOR ÉL SOLO, DILE CUÁNDO TIENE QUE HACERLO, NO LE PEGUE! ¡TIENE OREJAS, SABES!"

"Sí, pero no olvides que es un animal. Los animales no hablan del mismo modo que nosotros." Dije, riendo un poco y dándole a Shuichi una buena palmada, observando cómo empezaba a moverse. En el instante en que mi yegua estiraba del tractor, escuché dos gritos de dolor. ¡Pero no duró mucho! Porque Shuichi era una yegua fuerte, y sacó el tractor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡ERA OTRO RÉCORD!

Entonces por fin pude ver lo que había atropellado. Había uno muy crecido, de pelo largo y rojo. Y otro hombre pequeño, bajo, de pelo . . . negro. Me habría sentido mal por haberles atropellado, ¡si no hubiesen estado con los ojos vendados! ¡Eso lo hacía el 70% culpa suya! Además, ¡no deberían haber estado corriendo por mi territorio sin permiso de todos modos!

"¡¿Dónde está Shuichi?!" El pequeño gritó, viéndose preocupado y quitándose su venda. Levanté mi dedo índice derecho y señalé hacia la yegua corriendo. Estaba arrastrando el tractor detrás de ella, así que en realidad no se la podía ver. "¡¡¡AHH!!! ¡KURAMA!" Chilló, poniéndose de pie y empezando a correr hacia mi yegua-tractor. Claro que, después de haber sido aplastado con tal pesado vehículo, sus piernas y otras cosas no funcionaban muy bien y se cayó de morros al suelo, gritando de dolor.

"¡ESTOY CIEGO! ¡ESTOY CIEGO!" El otro hombre gritaba, yendo a tientas con las manos y andando a gatas en círculos. Me reí ante su total incapacitación, sólo porque se debía haber olvidado que llevaba puesta una venda. Después de convencerse de tener la vista dañada, se desplomó y se desmayó. El otro tampoco lo estaba pasando mejor. Shuichi se había liberado del tractor y había vuelto hacia el grupo. Ella estaba justo al lado del pequeño (quien llevaba una ropa que no le quedaba bien, demasiado grande). Después de quedársela mirando fijamente con ojos bien abiertos, él también se desmayó. No sabía el porqué . . . Parecía preocuparse por esa yegua antes, pero supongo que tenía que ver con que le tenía fobia a los caballos.

"Bueno Shuichi, supongo que ya que tú eres más fuerte que yo . . . tendrás que llevar a estos dos hombres al hospital . . . Ya sabes que lo necesitan." Suspiré, mientras sacaba un trozo grande de mi tractor, lo aplané afuera y arrastré a los dos chicos sobre ella. Entonces corrí hacia casa, cogí mi equipo de soldar e hice un agujero en la pieza de metal. Até la cuerda en el agujero y luego a Shuichi. Le expliqué bien a mi yegua dónde llevarlos. ¡Shuichi era una galleta lista! ((No una galletita. No os preocupéis, Jack no quiere a su yegua de esa manera)). Estaba seguro de que ella podía llevarles hasta el hospital.

Así que aseguré a los dos al trozo de metal y le di a Shuichi una palmada . . . y rápida como un tornado corrió perdiéndose a lo lejos . . . chicos inconscientes siendo arrastrados detrás de ella.

(HIEI'S POV)

'♥Gracias♥!'

OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!

'¡♥No hay problema♥!'

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MALDITA SEA!

'¡♥Me alegro que te gusten♥!'

GAH! GAH! GAH!

'¡♥Claro que me gustan♥!'

YOW! YOW! YOW!

'♥¡Lo sé!♥'

GRR! GRR! GRR!

'¡♥Sí, lo sabes♥!'

GARG! GARG! GARG!

'¡¿♥Quieres otro♥!?'

¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!

'¡♥Por supuesto♥!'

!#$%&

Todo este arriba y abajo estaba estropeando mi pacífico sueño. Un momento, ¿dónde estaba?

Despacio y con cautela abrí los ojos para ver el suelo moviéndose terriblemente rápido debajo de mí. Oh dios . . . ¡ESTABA SIENDO ARRASTRADO POR ESA LOCA Y MUTANTE CRIATURA! Habría intentado detenerla y salir . . . pero mis piernas no se movían . . . al igual que mis brazos.

"Kurama . . ." Susurré para mí, tratando de encontrar fuerzas. Alguien tenía que derrotar a Rando y salvarle. Lo iba a lamentar toda mi vida si ese alguien no era yo. Pero aun así . . . yo todavía estaba herido. Mi maldito cuerpo no era tan fuerte como mis sentimientos por Kurama . . .

(SHIORI'S POV)

"¡Ah, acabé!" Dije para mí misma después de ponerme ropa seca. Justo entonces, escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Me apresuré en ir a abrir, esperando que fuese Hiei o mi hijo. Pero no lo era . . .

"Hola, ¿Shiori Minamino?" El chico de pelo negro preguntó, mirando hacia la chica a su lado, asintiendo y luego volviéndome a mirar.

"Sí . . . ¿puedo . . . ayudarte?"

"Sí . . . ¡Conocemos a su hijo! Y nos preguntábamos si podría darnos la dirección del hospital más cercano."

¿Hospital? ¿Mi hijo? Estaba empezando a preocuparme . . .

"Sí, entrad." Dije, haciendo un gesto para que entrasen. Tan pronto como ellos estuvieron dentro, cogí un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel, rápidamente apuntando direcciones. "¿Esto servirá?" Pregunté, dándole el papel a la chica.

"¡Oh sí! ¡Gracias!" Y con eso los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, muy rápidamente. Por supuesto lo que era más alarmante . . .

"¡Me alegro tanto de que mi madre llamase accidentalmente al hospital!"

"¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Y es bueno que ella conociese a Hiei!"

"¡Y a Kurama también!

"¡Sí! Oh, ¿informaste a Yukina?"

"Lo hice . . . ¡Espero que llegue allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¡Sería terrible si ella no consigue ver a su hermano por última – OH YUSUKE!"

"No llores Keiko, no llores . . ."

Después de escuchar esto, alargué el brazo, cogí las llaves y corrí hacia el coche.

(BOTAN'S POV)

"Entonces déjeme aclarar las cosas . . . ¿Este hombre es Hiei, y también tuvo un accidente de coche, cayó por una ventana, fue golpeado por dos personas que caían desde treinta metros de alto, luchó contra este otro hombre, casi se ahogó, le pasó por encima un tractor y luego fue arrastrado hasta el hospital por un caballo, quien también se llama Shuichi?"

"S-Sí." Respondí, sintiéndome extremadamente nerviosa. Aquí estaba yo, ¡teniendo que responder preguntas sobre todas las personas heridas que conocía!

"Está . . . bien . . . ¿Y sobre el uso de alcohol y drogas?"

"¡No tengo ni idea de eso, se lo aseguro!" Grité, descubriendo una risa nerviosa de Yusuke y Keiko en la esquina.

"De acuerdo . . ." Suspiró, dirigiéndome una mirada extraña.

¡SÍ QUE ODIABA A LOS MÉDICOS!

(RANDO'S POV)

Lentamente abrí los ojos para ver un destello blanco. Oh no . . . ¡ESTABA . . . EN UN HOSPITAL! Entonces giré la cabeza para ver lo que había a mí lado. Vi negro, lila y ¡AZUL! ¡Era **Hiei**! Vestido con esa camiseta lila demasiado grande y esos vaqueros también demasiado grandes que llevaba desde que le encontré en ese campo. Al poco, le vi abrir los ojos. Me lanzó una mirada de odio, la misma que le lancé yo a él.

Ambos sabíamos lo que venía después. Así que con nuestras piernas hacia arriba y el resto del cuerpo doliéndonos, alargamos los brazos hacia el otro, tratando de descargar puñetazos a través de la habitación y desde nuestras camas.

"¡Te mataré!" Chilló Hiei, saltando arriba y abajo, tratando de acercar su cama.

"¡No antes de que te mate yo!" Grité, haciendo lo mismo. ¡Hasta que tuve una idea! Cogí el reloj de mi mesa y se lo tiré a Hiei, quien apenas fue capaz de esquivarlo.

"¡ENFERMERA!" Llamó Hiei. Observé con temor a su brillante plan mientras una mujer muy guapa vestida de blanco entraba en nuestra habitación de hospital.

"¿Puedo ayudarle número 345-B?" Preguntó a Hiei, sonriendo.

"Sí, ¿puede traerme un vaso de agua . . .?" Hiei pidió, nunca mirando a la mujer, siempre manteniendo sus ojos fijos en mí con repugnancia y odio. La enfermera asintió, salió de la habitación, y luego volvió deprisa con una pequeña taza con agua. Inmediatamente después de dársela a Hiei, éste dio un rápido giro de muñeca en mi dirección salpicándome todo el agua en mi cara. "Enfermera, derramé mi agua, ¿puede traerme más?" Preguntó, sonando agobiado y furioso. La mujer miró a Hiei con una expresión muy extraña y después salió corriendo de miedo.

Tenía que superar eso. Así que alargué el brazo hacia debajo de mi cama y arranqué una de las patas que la aguantaban, haciendo que mi cama cayera. Después tiré esa pata a Hiei golpeándole directamente en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiese el conocimiento. Misión cumplida. Por supuesto, me acababa de volver a romper mis piernas . . . y el dolor hizo que me desmayara también.

(KOENMA'S POV)

"¡Mira lo que has hecho, Botan!" Grité, señalando todas las personas enfermas y heridas que estaban en la sala de espera.

"¡Yo no hice eso!"

"Oh . . . Bueno, ¿entonces qué me dices de Hiei y Kurama?"

"¡Tampoco les hice daño!"

"Oh . . . Bueno, ¡¿y en cuanto a Rando?!"

En ese momento, Botan y yo comprendimos a la vez lo que había pasado.

"¡Podemos ir a capturar a Rando mientras está inconsciente!" Gritamos al mismo tiempo, muy contentos abrazándonos y saltando arriba y abajo por nuestra inteligencia.

(YUKINA'S POV)

"¿H-Hola? ¿Yusuke, Keiko?" Les llamé en voz baja cuando entré en la sala de espera del hospital. Había recibido una llamada de ellos, diciéndome que Hiei y Kurama estaban seriamente heridos y que a lo mejor no sobrevivían . . . ¡Había llegado aquí tan rápido como había podido!

"¡Yukina! ¡Por fin has llegado!" Gritó Keiko, corriendo hacia mí. "¡Ahora, sólo tienes que ir a la habitación 345 y 344 y curar a quienquiera que esté allí lo mejor que puedas! ¡Pero date prisa! ¡Corre!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Asentí con determinación. Rápidamente fui corriendo, repitiendo en mi cabeza 345, 344, 345, 344, 345, 344 . . . ¡Hasta que llegué a la habitación 344! Despacio entré dentro, miré alrededor y encontré a Kurama durmiendo allí, junto con Kuwabara. "¡Hola!" Susurré. Ante el sonido de mi voz la cabeza de Kuwabara empezó a girarse, muy lentamente, pero con excitación. La expresión en su cara casi hizo que quisiera huir chillando . . . pero él sólo estaba alterado por Kurama. Sí . . . eso era. Y él expresaba la tristeza sonriendo con una sonrisa muy, muy grande casi como un acechador y ruborizándose . . .

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-..." Continuó con su tartamudeo mientras yo empezaba a curar a Kurama. Por supuesto, ya que estábamos en un hospital público, decidí que sería mejor que me pusiera esos guantes de goma que los médicos siempre llevan, y las máscaras protectoras para mantener alejados los gérmenes. Y ya que estaba, me busqué una redecilla. ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kurama estaba curado! Todavía inconsciente, pero curado . . . Realmente me había quitado mucha de mi energía. Pero esperé que me quedara la suficiente fuerza para curar al pobre Hiei.

"¡Adiós Kuwabara! ¡Te veré luego!" Dije mientras salía de la habitación . . .

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-..."

Y entonces entré en la habitación 345. Inmediatamente vi a Hiei allí, pero también había otro hombre . . . ¡Se veía todavía más herido! Su cara estaba empapada de . . . ¡sudor! ¡Y su cama se había caído! Tenía que atenderle a él primero. Así que le curé lo suficiente para que pudiera volver a andar. Habría intentado curarle completamente, pero necesitaba guardar energía para Hiei. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me quedaba mucha energía. Sin embargo, la vertí toda en arreglar las piernas de Hiei, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Sintiendo que ya había cumplido, dejé la habitación y me reuní con Yusuke y Keiko.

"¡Yukina, ¿cuándo llegaste?!" Botan preguntó alegremente cuando volví a entrar en la sala de espera.

"Hace un rato." Respondí, sonriéndole yo también. "¿Sabes? ¡Yusuke y Keiko realmente me habían asustado! Las heridas de Hiei no eran tan graves.¡ Sobre todo comparadas con las de ese otro tipo en su habitación! Fue realmente difícil curarle . . ."

"¿Q-Qué . . .?" Peguntó Botan . . . los ojos de ella y de Koenma se llenaron de miedo. "Tú no – no curaste al otro hombre en la habitación . . . ¿no?"

"Sí . . . ¿Por qué? ¿No lo tenía que hacer?"

"¡BOTAN! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡AHORA TENEMOS QUE IR Y COGER A RANDO ANTES DE QUE SE DESPIERTE Y DECIDA MATARNOS A TODOS!" Koenma gritó, agarrando la manga de Botan y arrastrándola detrás él mientras desfilaban hacia las habitaciones del hospital.

Esperaba no haber hecho nada . . . mal.

(HIEI'S POV)

Acababa de abrir los ojos. Me desperté en el instante en que Yukina estaba en la habitación, pero rápidamente fingí que estaba dormido. No quería tener que explicarle todo esto . . . Me sentía bastante avergonzado. ¡Haber sido fulminado por un tractor!

Mientras seguía pensando en esto, me di cuenta de que Rando no estaba en su cama cuando miré hacia allí. Eso significaba . . . ¡que podía andar! (O que los médicos se lo habían llevado al quirófano . . . ¡ANTES QUE A MÍ!). No hice caso de eso, hasta que miré hacia delante . . . Rando estaba de pie justo delante de mí, sonriendo diabólicamente.

Iba a . . . ¿matarme?

"No te preocupes, Hiei . . .Tú **no** eres a quién planeo matar. (He intentado eso y mira a dónde me ha llevado . . .) En vez de eso, he decidido matar a dos pájaros con una piedra."

"¡¿Qué pájaros?! ¡¿Qué piedra?!"

"Tú y Kurama . . . ¡Y MI PUÑO!" Respondió, levantando el brazo en triunfo.

"Si no vas a matarme, entonces ¡¿cómo es que **yo** soy un **pájaro**?!" Pregunté, lanzándole una mirada de odio con tanta fuerza como podía . . . chico, si las miradas derritiesen . . .

"Porque . . . ¡yo mismo lo escuché de Kurama! Si mato a uno de vosotros, el otro nunca será el mismo. Así que, haré pedazos a tu zorro . . . y yo, en teoría, te haré pedazos a ti." Rió, saliendo de la habitación.

Maldito sea . . . ¡tenía que llegar hasta Kurama antes que él! ¡ESTABA EN LA PUERTA DE AL LADO! Así que de salto bajé de la cama (afortunadamente mis piernas funcionaban . . . pero eso era lo único) y corrí tan rápido como pude a la habitación de Kurama . . . Encontré que no sólo Kurama estaba allí, sino también Kuwabara ((estuvo allí todo el tiempo)), Yusuke ((entró con Keiko)), Keiko ((entró con Yusuke)), Botan ((fue arrastrada por Koenma)), Koenma ((se había equivocado de habitación)), Yukina ((vino a intentar ayudar)), y Shiori ((llevaba flores para Kurama y Hiei)) . . . y Rando, ¡QUIEN ESTABA A PUNTO DE DISPARAR A KURAMA UN ENORME BOLA DE ENERGÍA! Pensando, actuando y saltando deprisa . . . llegué justo a tiempo para impedir que diese a Kurama . . .

...........................

...........................

...........................

(KURAMA'S POV)

"¿Entonces tú y Koenma os ocupasteis de Rando?"

"Sí, lo hicimos. ¿Y qué hay de tú y Yusuke, estáis los dos bien?"

"¡Oh sí, estamos bien!"

Fui despertado por el sonido de voces familiares . . .

"¿Y Shuichi, se pondrá bien Shuichi?" Mi madre . . .

"¡No se preocupe! ¡Se pondrá bien! ¡Yukina hizo un buen trabajo!" Yusuke . . .

"No hice nada, en realidad . . . hice más daño que bien . . ." Yukina . . .

"¡No fue tu culpa en absoluto! ¡Fue mía por no explicarme mejor!" Keiko . . .

"¡No fue la culpa de nadie! ¡Fue de Botan!" Koenma . . .

"¡No fui yo! ¡No tuve nada que ver con esto en absoluto!" Botan . . .

"¡Sin duda no fue **mi** culpa!" Kuwabara . . .

Sí . . . pero faltaba alguien . . .

"¿Hiei?" Llamé, abriendo los ojos para ver una habitación llena con las conocidas caras de aquellos que yo conocía.

"¡Shuichi, estás despierto!" Mi madre declaró, corriendo hacia mí y dándome un abrazo.

"Lo estoy, madre. ¡Pero ese tono en tu voz parece indicar que algo me pasó! ¿Qué fue?" Pregunté, mirando a todos. Todos ellos me devolvieron la misma mirada nerviosa, indecisa y vaga.

"¡T-Tuviste un accidente de coche!" Declaró Keiko, sonriendo, dándose la vuelta y haciendo señas para que todos los demás asintieran . . . lo cual hicieron. Habría sospechado si no fuese porque recordaba haber tenido un accidente de coche. Y entonces también recordé . . . ¡que Hiei había estado conmigo en el coche!

"¡¿Dónde está él?!" Grité nerviosamente, echando un vistazo la habitación para confirmar que no estaba con los demás.

"Espera . . . Kurama . . . De verdad . . . ¿te crees que tuviste un accidente de coche?" Preguntó Yusuke, lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva.

"Por supuesto, es la última cosa que recuerdo . . ." Contesté con sinceridad, todavía preguntándome por qué nadie respondía a mi pregunta. "¿Dónde está Hiei?"

"Está en la habitación de al lado, cariño." Mi madre dijo suavemente, mirándome de modo tranquilizador. ¿Cómo sabía mi madre quién era Hiei? Bueno, le preguntaría más tarde . . . Pero todavía estaba preocupado por él.

"¿Él está . . . bien?" Pregunté, recibiendo miradas tristes de todos los que estaban a mi alrededor.

"Casi murió intentando salvarte." Respondió Botan, mirando al suelo.

"¡En el accidente de coche!" Declaró Keiko, mientras todos los demás asentían y empezaban a decir cosas como, '¡sí, por supuesto!', y '¡el accidente de coche, claro!'

"Pero . . . ¿se pondrá bien?" Pregunté. Estaba sorprendido de que Hiei hubiese hecho tal cosa . . . por mí.

"¿Por qué no le vas a ver, cariño . . . Creo que le gustará." Sugirió mi madre, ayudándome a levantarme de la cama del hospital. "Es la puerta de al lado . . ." Asentí y rápidamente entré en la habitación. Después de haber empezado a correr, me di cuenta de que llevaba ropa diferente de la que llevaba antes . . . una camiseta lila y vaqueros. Extraño . . . ¡Pero eso no importaba ahora!

Con cautela entré en la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada así que la cerré detrás de mí, haciendo oscura la habitación, pero no lo suficientemente oscura para no poder ver. Así que Hiei fue fácil de reconocer. "Hiei," Dije, muy seguro de que estaba dormido. Busqué una silla para acercarme . . . pero los demás las habrían llevado a mi habitación, así que me senté en la cama. "Y pensaba que dependías de mí . . ." Suspiré, suavemente mirando la no amenazadora y dormida expresión de Hiei. Reí un poco, comprobando que Hiei estaría bien en un par de días. Imaginé que debería dejarlo dormir . . . Pero . . . Prefería sólo mirarlo. Se veía tan inocente . . . como si nunca dañaría la más pequeña e imperceptible flor. Sonreí para mí mientras levantaba mi mano hacia su cabeza y apartaba un poco de pelo de sus ojos. "¿Por qué harías tal cosa por mí . . .?" Me pregunté a mí mismo, siguiendo jugando con su pelo . . .

"No me preguntes . . ." Respondió él, abriendo los ojos y mirándome. Tenía una poco común y casi . . . insinuante mirada en su rostro. Pero debía haber sido sólo la iluminación.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo." Dije suavemente, moviéndome hacia atrás, pero todavía quedándome en la cama.

"Lo estaba. Es difícil dormir cuando hay gente hablando." Gruñó, apartando su mirada de mí.

"Lo sé. No sé como me volveré a dormir con todos en mi habitación." Reí, sonriendo a Hiei.

"¿Qué . . . te dijeron?" Preguntó, dirigiendo sus ojos a mí.

"Me dijeron que tuve un accidente de coche. Eso lo recuerdo. Pero, también me dijeron algo que no recuerdo . . ." Hiei se quedó allí, pacientemente esperando a que yo continuase. "Gracias, Hiei." Hiei volvió a apartar la mirada, así que sonreí y empecé a levantarme. Sería mejor dejarle solo. Pero supongo que él no creía eso . . . Hiei estiró el brazo y agarró mi manga, suavemente tirando de ella hacia él.

"Hacen mucho ruido . . . dormirás mejor aquí."

Señalé su cama y le miré interrogativamente. Él asintió. Así que me metí a gatas a su lado, encontrando que no había mucho espacio. Hiei se dio cuenta también . . . y se puso justo encima de mí, rodeándome con sus brazos y con cuidado acurrucando su cabeza en mi camiseta.

¡Nunca antes había visto a Hiei estando así de cansado!

Pero no protesté . . . se lo debía. Y yo también estaba cansado. Así que cerré los ojos y me preparé para el ataque de sueños que estaba seguro tener . . .

......Hiei, dormido entre mis brazos......

......Silenciosamente dejándome acariciar su espalda......

......Sujetándome, abrazándome......

......Qué maravilloso sueño......

..........................................Un momento...

- FIN -****

* * *

Aix... me encanta el final!! Se le dan muy bien los finales n.n

Bueno pues, espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien leyendo este fic, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se lo han leído y también a las que han dejado review n.n

Para a quienes interese tengo que avisar que de aquí unos días publicaré la continuación de este fic, (Quien soy).

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU POR TODO!!! ;)


End file.
